<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翻译-Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) by ClaireQiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328248">翻译-Natural Selection (Chinese Translation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu'>ClaireQiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在芸芸众生中埋着头，努力生存，直到他们自己也成了号码中的一个。<br/>接第三季末尾。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natural Selection (Chinese Translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第1章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/gifts">kesdax</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646480">Natural Selection</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax">kesdax</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This translation work is authorized by its original author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>酒吧这个点剩下的客人只有一些醉醺醺的酒鬼了，当Sameen Shaw（不，Mary Woods才应该是她现在的名字）上完打烊前最后一轮酒时，吧台后面的电话响了。</p><p>是又响了。</p><p>她的经理Gary伸手去抓电话，但手指连电话边儿都没挨到声音便戛然而止。</p><p>Shaw（Woods）皱了皱眉，这已经是今天第五次了——这电话在一旦有人准备去接的时候就直接挂断。不，其实不是所有人，只除了她还没去，她一晚上都忙着倒酒，根本没时间去管接电话这种事。她瞪着那个电话，开始想是不是她自己想多了，其实很可能只是昨晚Gary撵出去的那群骑车的傻瓜在恶作剧不是么？</p><p>Gary抓着啤酒准备去把冰箱重新塞满，路过她身边的时候意有所指的瞪了她一眼，明白了对方的意思，她开始忙着清洗酒杯，把这个奇怪的电话从脑里丢了出去。</p><p>这酒吧并不能算得上迷人，如果她曾看到她也只会觉得这是路边随随便便的一个三等酒吧，墙上的漆掉得七零八落，黏糊糊地板，还更不用说那些爱惹事的客人，典型的乡下地儿的乡巴佬。不过这就the Machine给她选择的生活，充斥着狐臭和陈啤酒刺鼻的味道，最恶心的是那些一旦有机会就会在她屁股上揩一把油的客人们。但这就是她现在的生活，她什么也不能做，因为她是Mary Woods，吧台后面那个傻得没大脑的花瓶而已，除此之外什么都不是。</p><p>但其实装傻才是最难的，真的，不能还嘴，不能发扬她一向尖酸刻薄的作风，她得紧闭着嘴，什么都不说。因为她不能吸引谁注意到她，即使是在这里，在一个鸟不拉屎的小镇里也不能。她需要扮演一个角色，而到目前为止，她还做的不错。</p><p>当她开始把椅子一把把的往桌上叠时，最后一波客人也踉踉跄跄地出了酒吧的门。</p><p>“玩儿得开心，亲爱的。”</p><p>“晚安Lou。”她回答，但在对方假装扶着一顶帽子向她的方向点头致意时，她还是忍不住翻了个白眼。Lou其实算是这些客人中并不那么恶心的一个，而这个老人总让她不禁想起，在长远得像上辈子那么久之前她或许有过像这样的一个叔叔。</p><p>她迅速的收拾好桌椅，草草的拖了遍地（很久前她便放弃了任何想除掉那堆陈年酒渍的希望），在跟Gray说了晚安之后便迅速的逃离了那儿，以防Gary叫她去把厕所也清理一遍。</p><p>夏末的夜晚温度宜人，但在她走路回家的路上，空气开始随着夜的渐深渐渐冷凝起来。Shaw—<em>Woods!</em>—把她的薄夹克一直拉倒了最上面，但在起风的时候还是没抑制住打了个寒战。她住的地儿离这里并不远，走个十分钟便能到家，温馨的家……如果你能把她那个布满管道、只有一间房的地方叫做家的话。但至少，这给她提供了一个栖身之处，而且床还算软，房东也一直致力于不让楼里蟑螂有好日子过。</p><p>她顺着小镇的主干道向下走，经过了她工作的那个乔家酒吧（她没见过这个叫乔的，而且据她所知也没人见过）和几家小店：15英里内唯一的一家杂货铺、一家药店和一个因为所有小镇都有所以这里也有的纹身/烟酒店。接下来路上的商铺被她一眼带过，头顶上的路灯不详的闪烁着，在荒凉的街上投下沉重的影子。</p><p>她经过一排付费电话时，其中的一个电话尖锐的响了起来，在凌晨一点一片死寂的街道上清晰得如同雾角一般。</p><p>她迅速停下脚步扫视了一下周围的街道，然后死死的瞪着那个响个不停的电话，街上没人，这电话是给她的。</p><p>她抓过话筒时手依然很稳，没有一丝一毫的颤抖，但肾上腺素已经呼啸着在她的血管中激荡，让她有种想立刻逃跑的强烈冲动。</p><p>“喂？”</p><p>话筒里回答她的声音机械而冷淡，却又无比熟悉，留给她一个号码和地址之后，电话断了。</p><p>在六个月的沉寂之后，在六个月没和她的队伍有任何联系和接触之后，the Machine终于吐出了一个号码。</p><p>*</p><p>当Shaw（该死的是Woods！）在谷歌上搜索了这个地址之后，发现那儿是芝加哥的一个十字路口，她想着这号码是谁，the Machine又为什么在这个时候选择了<em>她</em>，为什么不是Reese或者Root，或者甚至是见鬼的Finch？除非……这号码就是他们当中的一个，而她又是那个离得最近的，或者是现在只有她还活着。</p><p>Shaw把她的笔记本扔在破旧的茶几上，去厨房抓了瓶啤酒，这其实不能算作厨房，只是在客厅边上放了冰箱灶台和一个破破烂烂的工作台，还加上一个基本是在喷铁锈而不喷水的水池。她仰头干掉了大半瓶啤酒才重新回到坑坑洼洼的沙发上坐下，懒洋洋地翘了一只脚在茶几上放着。酒精没怎么起作用，the Machine的声音依然在她的耳里回荡，她开始希望自己有比啤酒更烈些的东西。</p><p>一片漆黑的房里，谷歌地图上的红点显得分外显眼，在啤酒瓶渐渐见底过程中变得越发刺眼，像是在嘲笑她。这号码能是谁？Reese不会有什么问题，至少这她能确定，但Finch和Root呢？Finch她不清楚怎么回事，而Root…自她认识她这一年来，她已经跑去救过多少次 （多数非自愿） 那女人了？多得数不清。电脑和电击枪Root或许玩儿得比较溜，但如果是Samaritan发现了她的话，Shaw严重怀疑这两样东西会有多大作用。</p><p>或许就是因为这个如果，或许其实就只是因为自从她加入Harold Finch之后她就没忽略过任何一个号码，她起身往一个旧登山包里塞了几件换的衣服，从床下的一块地板下面拿出她藏着的枪，走前她又带上了一个消音器和一些多余的弹夹以防万一。</p><p>她把包挂着肩膀上，一边出门一边关上了电脑，顺手给Gary发了个短信告诉他她因为家里有些事要离开几日。她不知道Gary买不买账，因为就她老板所知，她并没有任何家人，不过…他信不信于她都没多大差。如果Gary真开始问些奇奇怪怪的问题，她又不是不能再找个工作。</p><p>她把包丢在后座上后迅速跳上了驾驶座，今天她一直工作到现在，但就算她觉得累，亢奋的神经也杜绝了任何睡着的可能。</p><p>距离芝加哥要大约六小时的车程，路上空荡荡的完全不见人影，她一路把油门踩死，用最快的速度向前飞驰，希望还能来得及，不管那号码是谁。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw发现在一个鸟不拉屎的地方待了段时间后，还真不太能习惯都市环境，匆忙的街道比她记忆中要嘈杂太多。</p><p>当到了the Machine说的那个十字路口后，她把车停在街区另一头，熄了火安静的等着。每当她看到有谁戴着眼镜或是走路稍有点跛时她都会想到Harold，肩膀稍宽点的人会让她想到Reese，而有时人群中一闪而过的棕发会让她的心脏几乎从嗓子眼儿里跳出来，但这些人都长着张陌生的脸，她在车里干坐了半个多小时，手无聊的敲着方向盘，直到她看到有两辆装着有色车窗的轿车停在了街区那一头。</p><p>她前后扫着整条街，紧紧的抓住藏在夹克口袋里的枪以确定它还在那儿。而就在这时，她看见了她，正走在夏天的烈日下，日光投下的阴影刚刚遮住了眼睛，头发还比记忆中稍长了些 ，但那绝对是她。</p><p>Root。</p><p><em>卧槽</em>，Shaw想，她曾自私的希望是Reese。那个在一英里外就能发现埋伏并在敌人察觉前就盘算了至少十个脱身路径的Reese。</p><p>Root突然停下脚步，埋头闪身进了一条小巷。Shaw不知道这到底是愚蠢还是聪明，她不了解这个城市，不清楚那个巷子到底是死路一条还是柳暗花明，也不清楚Root是否已经明白了发生了什么。</p><p>两辆车的门都开了，走下来四个庞然巨物，眼睛都牢牢的盯着他们逃跑的猎物。Shaw清楚的瞥到其中一个的腰间正挂着一把口径9mm的枪，她迅速的一边装消音器一边往车下跳，在门开了一半时才意识到她这是已经决定了要去干涉。</p><p>那是个死胡同——小巷被一个八英尺高的铁栅栏封死了，Root被困在里面，那四个壮汉正在渐渐逼近。</p><p>Shaw没有犹豫，开枪除掉了离她最近的两个，子弹从背部正中心脏。消音器低沉的声音听起来并不明显，但尸体倒地的声音明显吸引了剩下那两位的注意，他们迅速的转身瞄准，但Shaw的反应更快些，手指扣动扳机，他们倒下的速度几乎和前两个一样快。</p><p>Shaw终于有空正眼看了看另一个女人，但Root脸上的惊讶是她完全所料未及的，不过它去得跟来的时候一样快，迅速的被Root常丢给她的那种假笑所代替（Shaw倾向于认为这表情就是专门给她的，但她迅速的把这个想法压得死死的，不让其再有出头之日）。</p><p>“就知道你会来找我。”Root故作轻松的说，但Shaw能察觉到她语气中还未散去的恐惧。</p><p>“你不知道，”Shaw说，“快，我们得走了。”</p><p>她抓着Root的手腕把她带回她的车那儿，眼睛一遍遍仔细扫视着整个街道，那两辆轿车静静的停在那儿，直至她关上车门都没人多看她们两眼。引擎咆哮着动了起来，Shaw把油门踩死，轮胎和路面发出了尖锐的摩擦声，她用最快的速度把车开离了那个地方。</p><p>“所以是……Samaritan发现我们了？”Root说。</p><p>“是他们发现了你。”Shaw回答，眼睛一直没离开路面，她的每个一根神经都在叫她用最快速度离开这里，她得竭尽全力才能把车速保持在限定范围内。</p><p>“我们得换辆车。”Shaw说。</p><p>“你是怎么知道的？”Root问。</p><p>Shaw把车开进一个地下停车场，“The Machine.”</p><p>眼角里Root尖锐的瞥了她一眼，Shaw并不是特别确定，因为这看起来有点像Root在因the Machine先联系的竟不是她而有些受伤。</p><p>“当然。”Root咕哝了一句。</p><p>她们把原来的车丢在了停车场，找了辆简单又不起眼的车，Shaw举着枪想敲碎车窗时，手腕被Root抓住了。</p><p>“让我来。”Root从她的夹克里掏出一根开锁条，自顾自的开始撬着车门 ，毫不被Shaw不可思议的目光所影响，“我出门的时候总会带点工具。”她抬起头，冲Shaw咧嘴笑了一下。</p><p>“你也知道怎么短路点火？”Shaw问。</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>Shaw坚持要自己来开车，坐在驾驶座上看着Root从副驾的位置斜过身抓着电线慢悠悠给车打火，和她的距离近得让她浑身不舒服。她强烈怀疑Root就是故意的，以便享受她现在明显的坐立不安。这距离下她能闻到Root发间洗发水的味道，清新还带着果香，这味道盖过了她所有其他的感观，让她有些头晕。</p><p>引擎抖了一下然后发动了起来，Shaw没有再浪费任何时间，但还是花了比她预计的更久才出了城。她得确保没被跟踪，一直随机拐着弯，在城里绕了几圈确认没人跟着之后才出了城。</p><p>她们在城外又换了车，回Shaw住了六个月的那个地方，在她开车的路上Root一直没说话，这让六小时的路程显得格外漫长，但她也没有意愿去打破这沉默，她的目光一直在后视镜和Root间徘徊，而如果期间她的视线在Root身上停留时间过长的话，她会尽力不从其中想太多。</p><p>*</p><p>她们到的时候已时至傍晚，阳光正一点点消散，在地平线上划出一道道橘色而荒凉的条纹。</p><p>“哇，你就住这儿？”Root说，手指从Shaw那方方正正的电视顶层划过，在厚厚的灰尘间留下一道线。</p><p>“不满意的话大街上也有位置，尽管请便，”Shaw说，随手把包丢在茶几上，“而且，这明显是the Machine能找到的最好的住处了。”她十分肯定她的语气没哪儿透出不满，但Root好奇的挑了挑眉又向前走了一步。</p><p>“我可以假定你对这地方不太满意么？”Root说。</p><p>Shaw没理她，从橱柜里拿出多余的枕头和毯子，“你睡床，”她说，“我睡沙发。”</p><p>“噢，崇高的骑士精神。”Root说。</p><p>她翻了个白眼，“别多想，我现在累得躺地上都能睡着。”</p><p>Root对她甜甜的假笑，“Sameen，随你怎么说。”</p><p>Root并没有再说什么，直接进了Shaw唯一的那个卧室。Shaw解开内衣，尝试着在她那个松松垮垮还凹凸不平的沙发上找个舒服的位置。她是真的很累，这点她并没撒谎，连着24小时的高度紧张已经开始发挥它的效用，所以尽管她的临时床并不怎么舒服，她还是在几乎几秒内就失去了意识。</p><p>她并不怎么做梦，但那晚在她的梦里，Reese和Finch的眉心都有着一个弹孔，他们的尸体反复交替着消失又出现，在她眼前挥之不去，还有Root…Root在Greer扣动扳机时嘶声叫着她的名字，同时the Machine在她的耳里机械而冰冷的大笑。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw是在咖啡和煎什么东西的味道中醒来的，比起快速消退的噩梦来说，这种不熟悉的味道更让她难受。她起身笨拙的伸展了下身躯，稍稍缓解了一点背部的疼痛后越过昨晚丢在地上的衣服向厨房走去。</p><p>Root正在厨房，身体刚好挡在灶台前，让她看不清Root到底在弄些什么。</p><p>“你出门了？”Shaw问。</p><p>Root回头从肩膀上看着她，嘴角扯出了一个大大的笑容，“因为你的冰箱里除了啤酒就只有一些没吃完的外卖，而且看那样还不知道已经放了多久。”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，给自己倒了杯热气腾腾的咖啡，在她的小餐桌旁坐下，“还能说啥？我是个简单的女人。”</p><p>“我可不觉得。”Root回嘴。</p><p>“你应该叫醒我。”Shaw的语气里带着明显的谴责，现在Samaritan已经知道了Root还活着，在这种情况下放任她一个人在外面乱晃，让Shaw觉得十分不安。</p><p>“本来要的，”Root说，“但你那时打鼾打得正欢。”</p><p>“我不打鼾。”Shaw对着她的咖啡咆哮。</p><p>“不，你打。”Root说。“这儿。”她把一盘子吃的放在了Shaw面前。</p><p>“你还给我也做了早餐？”Shaw有些不敢相信。</p><p>“就当救我一命的谢礼好了。”Root说，递给她一套刀叉。</p><p>Shaw瞥了眼盘子，“巧克力煎饼？”她不清楚Root是不是知道这东西是她的最爱。拿了块咬了一口，她便发现这是她吃过的最为松软蓬松的煎饼，口感好得简直就像天堂一般。完全掩饰不住她的惊讶，她边吃边说：“我都不知道你还会做饭。”</p><p>“我惊喜多多，”Root说，“而且你本来就不知道我擅长什么。”</p><p>满口都是食物，Root语气中的暗讽差点让她噎着，Shaw不知道这只是Root在发挥她的一贯作风还是有些其他的什么，她小心的看着Root先刷完了煎锅又开始清洗那些她自己用过的盘子。Root的手很稳，浑身散发着她一贯自信爆棚的气息，但Shaw对Root的了解不止在表面，她怀疑Root只是在强撑而已，怀疑与Greer那群暴徒的会面让Root有些动摇。他们毕竟已经躲了这么长时间，而现在……the Machine的活命大作战计划事违如愿，这带来的影响一定不是Root表面那样云淡风轻。</p><p>Root把最后一个盘子放在沥水板上，转过身来拿Shaw面前的空盘子，却发现Shaw正盯着她看。</p><p>“干嘛？”Root停了手，语气生硬而冰冷，像是在激她来多问两句。</p><p>Shaw没上当，她只耸耸肩喝完了最后一点咖啡，说：“我去洗个澡。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第2章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw（不！<em>Woods</em>！在这里她叫Woods！）第二天去上班时，发现她的老板只有那么一点点的不满，如果她是其他随便什么人的话，Gary估计会因为嫌麻烦而直接把她炒了，但这里没在第一晚就辞职的女酒保除了她就还只剩一个胖乎乎的红头发女人，还长着对斗鸡眼，Shaw即使在脾气最暴躁最阴沉的时候拿的小费都比她多。</p>
<p>调酒对她来说熟悉又容易，给了她大把时间胡思乱想，而或许就是因为太闲了，她迅速的又想到了正一个人坐在她家里的Root。</p>
<p>那天吃了早餐后她们就没怎么说过话，Root致力于把她的公寓变得更能住人，似乎把这当成了终极使命，而她就坐在沙发上一瓶瓶的消灭冰箱里的啤酒，对着Root的方向怒目而视。显然那早Root出去买东西时囤回来的不仅仅只有吃的东西，那些崭新的清洁用具被用来给房里做了一个彻底的大扫除，Shaw不知道这该算那个谢礼的附赠服务还是因为Root实在是无事可做。她其实并不是要抱怨什么，毕竟她那地儿现在看起来终于像了一个能住人的地方，不像以前，即使是最脏的流浪汉都不会想进来。</p>
<p>当Shaw把屋里最后一瓶酒都喝干时，当她再也受不了多看Root一眼后，她一句话没说便出了门。但一到门口便看到前一天偷的车还停在那儿，她忍不住骂了两句，这车被当地警探发现的话风险太大，于是她把车开到了小镇郊外一个废弃的谷仓里，谷仓的房顶因年久失修垮了一大半，她仔细清理了指纹，不认为能有人很快找到这个地方 。</p>
<p>当她回去时，屋里已一片漆黑，她在狭窄的房里摸索着到了卧室门口，卧室的门半开着，Root早已熟睡。她在哪儿站了会儿，看着Root胸口平稳的一起一伏，然后她坚定的关上门，去沙发上躺下。</p>
<p>相较前一天晚上，她花了很长时间才睡着。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>酒吧今晚很冷清，只有一些常客，包括Lou，这个老人从角落里冲她笑了笑举杯致意，她勉强抽搐了下嘴角表示回应，但当她转过身时，却看到吧台另一端正坐着那个熟悉的女人。</p>
<p>她忍不住皱眉，“你在这儿干嘛？”</p>
<p>“觉得我应该过来看看你上班的地方，”Root说，打量了下酒吧里脏乱昏暗的环境，“地方不错。”</p>
<p>Shaw忽略掉Root话里满满的讽刺，“你要喝什么？”</p>
<p>“恩……”Root一脸深思，“高档些的。”</p>
<p>“你来错地方了。”Shaw说，不着痕迹的扫视着酒吧，确保没人注意她们的谈话。Shaw（不，<em>Mary Woods</em>）一直维持着没什么朋友的形象，将过去瞒得滴水不漏，她习惯一个人，不去麻烦别人，别人也不来麻烦她。但Root却是个从来都不受控制的例外，Shaw觉得Root的出现不可能没人注意，而这代表着一堆堆蓄势待发的麻烦。如果说Shaw真有什么长处的话（除了开枪打人），那就是她奇准无比的直觉。</p>
<p>“只有啤酒和威士忌，自己选。”</p>
<p>Root笑了，她脸上了然的表情让Shaw有些烦，心情在瞬间一泻千里。</p>
<p>“威士忌，”Root说，“纯的。”</p>
<p>Shaw给Root倒了酒之后就回到了吧台另一头，开始擦一个根本不需要擦的杯子，哪儿都看但就是不看那头那个棕发女人，甚至都没注意到她的老板啥时候到了身后。在Gary突然对着她耳朵说话时，是她久经训练的反射弧才没让她直接被吓得跳起来。</p>
<p>“你到底在瞪谁？还是你要把我的客人都吓走？”他嘘声说。Shaw抬头斜眼看了他一眼，又回头看看几乎空了的酒吧，意有所指。“还有你笑一笑会死么？”Gary补了一句。</p>
<p>“你不会想知道答案的。”Shaw咕哝道，但Gary已经倒回了他自己的办公室。就只有他自己把那叫办公室，但其实充其量也就只能算一个扫帚间，而且就好像他真要在里面办公似的，除非你把玩愤怒的小鸟叫做办公。这是一个极其漫长的夜晚，而他明显没有打算浪费，所以现在就只有她一个人在前台倒酒看店。</p>
<p>“喂，酒保，”吧台那边传来一个声音，“能再来一杯么？”</p>
<p>Root朝着她的方向晃了晃手里空空的酒杯，脸上依旧带着那种熟悉的假笑，Shaw抑制住胸口里几乎要喷薄而出恼怒，一把抢过Root手里的酒杯，沉默地把杯子满上。但在她还没来得及回到吧台另一端好对着空气继续怒目而视时，另一个女人又挑起了话头。</p>
<p>“这时候难道不该轮到你问问我在烦些啥么？”Root调皮的说，“表达点同情？”</p>
<p>Shaw瞪了回去，“你觉得我他妈看起来很像心理医生么？”</p>
<p>“不，<em>Mary</em>，”Root意有所指，“你看起来很生气。”</p>
<p>“碍着你了？”Shaw回嘴。</p>
<p>“噢是非常生气，”Root说，“你真不适合当酒保。”</p>
<p>“是吗？”Shaw说，尽力把怒气排开，“那我适合干嘛？”</p>
<p>Root没说话，又开始对着她笑，那种恶作剧一般的笑，带着点儿调情，还有一些她分辨不出来的东西。Shaw一直觉得她很能识人，她虽搞不清他们的动机，但她总能分清好人和坏人，但Root就像一个截然不同的编码，让她完全无法破译。Root经常嘴上说一套，然后去做完全风马牛不相及的另一套，虽然大多数时候是因为有the Machine对着她耳朵叫她去那样做，但……现在她没有一个万能机器给她指示了不是么？The Machine进入了沉寂，而Shaw开始想着Root这一路以来已经变得有多么的依靠和the Machine的这种联系。它给了Root一个目标，一个使命，没了这些，Root会不会再次成为原来那个有些精神错乱的黑客？</p>
<p>这问题没有去问的必要，因为Shaw自己知道答案，因为the Machine也曾同样给了她一个目标，而又剥夺了它，最后留给她的只有一个毫无前途的工作，窝在一个破旧的小镇里，没有未来，没有生存的意义。</p>
<p>如果说Root就此失控走上一条更为疯狂的道路的话，Shaw觉得她完全可以想象，也完全能够理解，因为，那些比现在所有的这一切都他妈有趣太多。</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Root整晚都没从她的座位上离开，迅速的喝完了第二杯后又叫了第三杯，然后便没有再继续。但Shaw一直都能感受到那个女人的视线紧随身后，不管她是在清理桌子还是在给Lou续杯（老人似乎已经决定了要把整晚都耗在这里）。她尝试着去忽略它，假装Root就只是个普通的顾客，但当她和Lou开完玩笑抬起头，正看到另一头的Root在对着她微笑。她不知道为什么Root还在这里，不仅仅还在这个酒吧里，也还在她的生活里。Root不同于其他号码，最开始那段救人一命的部分是她熟悉的，但一般就到此为止不再会有然后，不需要再跟谁去多愁善感一番，她一般把这部分留给了Harold和Reese。（只除了Gen——但她很安全，不管是Mary Woods还是Samaritan都离她远远的，所以要不去想到她很容易。）</p>
<p>但现在Root正在她这里，像一只迷路的小狗一样，这让她想起了一些事，一些很久以前的事……</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam</em>
  <em>，我们不能留下它，不然谁来养它？</em>
</p>
<p><em>我！</em>五岁的Sameen Shaw宣称，但他父亲没有让她留下她放学路上捡的那只流浪猫，他把那只猫重新送回了街上。就此，Sam开始担忧凛冬里渐冷的天气，想着它金色条纹的毛皮如何在零下的冰雪中变得渐渐僵硬，她连着一周都没睡好，直到暴风雪过去，一月清冷的阳光从云层间透出融化了冰雪。她自己给那只猫取名叫Todd，每天放学回家的路上她都会仔细的找它，但自此，她再也没有看到过那一团金色的茸毛。</p>
<p>父亲向她保证它一定是自己找到了回家的路，猫总能找到。</p>
<p>但Sam知道真相，知道Todd最终死在了那个冬天。对此她并不觉得伤心，她只觉得生气，生气着她本可以阻止这件事，如果父亲能让她留下那只猫的话。</p>
<p>这是Root为什么还在这里的部分原因，她像只流浪猫，而Shaw很清楚严冬中流浪猫的下场。</p>
<p>“你怎么还在这儿？”Shaw问，把Lou桌上的一堆空瓶子丢回吧台。</p>
<p>Root耸了耸肩，“要不我还能在哪儿？”</p>
<p><em>横尸荒野，</em>Shaw想，<em>如果不是我的话</em>。</p>
<p>“要再来杯么？”Shaw问，把前面一闪而过的想法抛在脑后。</p>
<p>Root略带惊讶的看了她一眼，把杯里剩下的酒一饮而尽，“来。”</p>
<p>Shaw刚拿起杯子倒满，酒吧的门开了，时至凌晨，已快接近打烊，Shaw不用回头细看便知道是谁。副警长Billy Danes，一身制服，走进来对角落里的人碰了碰警帽打了个招呼，不过这不是什么友好的招呼，Danes从没做过任何与友好沾边的事，他只是在发出警告，像是在说，<em>老子盯上你了，别乱惹我</em>。</p>
<p>Danes滑到吧台上坐下，在看到只一个人坐在那儿的Root时咧嘴笑了。</p>
<p>Shaw无声的把酒递给了Root，而像是感觉到了酒吧里气氛微妙的变化，Root偏头瞥了眼旁边这个刚来的男人。</p>
<p>Danes的眼睛一直没离开Root，但当他开口时，却把问题抛给了Shaw，“Mary，你这朋友是谁？”</p>
<p>“对你不感兴趣的那谁。”Shaw回答。</p>
<p>Danes的笑冷了下来，“给我倒杯大的，”他说，“然后再给这小姐来一杯。”</p>
<p>Shaw把Danes要的啤酒直接砸在了他面前的桌上，抄着手没有任何要去给Root再倒一杯意思。Danes对她冷笑了一声，端着酒找了个能看到吧台和Root臀部的桌子坐下。</p>
<p>“刚才那是怎么回事？”Root问。</p>
<p>“没怎么。”</p>
<p>Shaw擅长识人，而Danes就被她归在“坏人”那类。她在这里工作的第一晚，Danes就一边晃着手上的结婚戒指一边公然跟她搭讪。但光凭这还不能把他叫做渣滓，那晚她回家的路上，正好看到Danes在骚扰一群女孩，年纪最多不过二十，他一边挑逗手一边到处乱摸，像是全然没看到女孩身上的校服。当时Shaw直接走了过去插在他们中间，命令那群女孩赶紧回家或是赶哪儿来打哪儿去，她们几乎是逃离了那个地方，眼神里满是感激。</p>
<p>她没有揍Danes，即便她很想。为了继续保持低调的形象，她只是叫Danes回家去找自己老婆，而没有打断他的狗腿。</p>
<p>
  <em>Sameen</em>
  <em>，君子动口不动手。</em>
</p>
<p>而其实这还不是Shaw把他归在“坏人”那类的主要原因。那晚她一路跟踪着Danes到家，可能只是因为她想确保他不会再去烦其他人，又可能仅仅是出于好奇。但当她站在街上，看到Danes对着他老婆一顿暴打时，她得尽全力才能压抑住上去干涉的冲动。她反复提醒自己对方是个警察而她只是个酒保而已，提醒自己这已经不再是她的生活。那晚她在家喝掉了大半瓶占边威士忌，也没能把Danes夫人在她丈夫一拳打中她肚子时那张恐惧的脸从脑海中抹去。</p>
<p>Danes一直没敢在酒吧里对她有什么动作，不是因为他谨慎，而是因为Gary，六英尺半高一身肌肉的Gary，一旦有人在酒吧里肇事，他可不会在意那个人是不是警察。</p>
<p>Gary也察觉到了气氛的不对，他出来站在他那扫帚间的门口，有些过于随意的叉着手。Danes冲Gary举起酒杯打了个招呼，仰头一饮而尽，随即起身往桌上甩了几张票子，扣上帽子离开了。</p>
<p>Gary顿了顿后吼道：“快喝！打烊了。”</p>
<p>剩下的那些顾客解决掉各自的酒，以史上最慢的速度慢吞吞地挪出了酒吧。Lou并没有如往常一样给她来个假想脱帽礼，只是对Shaw咕哝了声再见，就跌跌撞撞的出了酒吧的门。</p>
<p>“拿着，”Shaw丢给Root一根拖把，“别闲着。”</p>
<p>在另一个女人的帮助下，清理酒吧的速度比原来快了很多。当Gary又一次出现在办公室门口时，Shaw正准备把干净的杯子拿走。</p>
<p>Gary看着Root，“你倒酒倒得有你拖地这样好么？”</p>
<p>Root耸了耸肩，“好不好在这种地方都没得差。”</p>
<p>Gary的身子绷紧了，但片刻后他笑了出来，笑声低沉浑厚，倒像是从胸腔里发出来的。</p>
<p>Shaw在她老板和笑得一脸灿烂的Root间来回看了几眼，不太喜欢这话题的走向。</p>
<p>“星期六我人手不够，你有兴趣来搭把手么？”Gary说。</p>
<p>Root沉默着，像是在仔细考虑这个提议，但Shaw知道这女人一定早就做好了决定，所以在听到Root答应时，她一点儿也没吃惊。</p>
<p>Shaw从后面拿了她的夹克穿上，一言不发的离开了酒吧，她有意走得很快，但Root的大长腿导致对方在她还没走过那家已关门的烟酒店时就追上了她。Shaw不止一次诅咒过半夜下班的不便，而现在当她意识到家里连算得上含酒精的东西都没有时，这种感觉尤为强烈。除非你要算上漱口水，但她决不会算上，Shaw还没饥渴到那程度，至少现在还没。</p>
<p>她们两人在走路的过程中都没说话，Shaw觉得这段路就像走了一辈子那么长，她能感觉到Root正仔细的看着她，就像晚上她工作时那样。那目光穿过了她坚硬的外表，穿过了Mary Woods，最后看到了她，Sameen Shaw，那个一只流浪猫带给她的影响都比父亲去世还要大的小女孩。</p>
<p>如果Root没紧紧跟在她后面的话，Shaw会直接把门摔上，而现在她只能忙于呯呯砰砰的翻着她这小屋里所有的橱柜，以期待她还能找到点儿酒。</p>
<p>Root优雅的关上门，抱着手看着Shaw，“你就说吧。”</p>
<p>“说什么？”Shaw说，放弃了酒精大搜查行动，打开了一大包家庭装薯片。</p>
<p>“得了吧Sameen，”Root回答，“你没那么蠢，你我都知道你明白我在说什么。”</p>
<p>“那行，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，把那袋薯片丢在柜台上，“你他妈疯了么？”压抑了整晚的怒火终于汹涌而出，这不是什么大问题，反正她早受够了扮好人。</p>
<p>Root面对着她的大爆发一点都没瑟缩，而这让Shaw更加生气了，她十分讨厌Root那一脸淡定的样子，就像Samaritan没有发现她、就像她没正处在巨大的危险中一样。</p>
<p>“Sameen，你得把范围缩小点儿，”Root说，“你具体指什么？”</p>
<p>“我指的什么你清楚得很。”Shaw说，去他妈的Gary，去他妈的帮工提议。因为Gary虽看起来四肢发达头脑简单，但他在规定上可谓一丝不苟，这代表着他一定会去查Root的证件，就算他没有，Danes那混蛋也一定会，那么Samaritan要找到她们只是时间问题而已。</p>
<p>“怎么？我就活该每天都蹲在你这破房间里等你下班回来？”Root的语调稍稍提高了些，眼里闪着火，而这是Shaw记忆里第一次看到这女人真正在发火。</p>
<p>“不，”Shaw说，“你应该别乱往枪口上撞。Samaritan发现你了Root。”她不那么严厉的加了一句。</p>
<p>Root翻了个白眼，“我知道。”</p>
<p>“哦是么？”Shaw厉声说，“你看起来可他妈一点儿都没有知道的样子。”</p>
<p>“我能照顾好自己。”Root的声音很平稳。</p>
<p>Shaw哼了一声，“所以你的小命是你自己救的？”</p>
<p>“The Machine——”</p>
<p>“The Machine又怎么了？”Shaw说，“它早没和你说话了Root！”闻言Root沉默了，“怎么？”Shaw又补了一句，“耳朵里没个东西告诉你该做什么，你就连话都不会说了？”</p>
<p>Shaw知道她有些过了，但她还是义无反顾的说了，而其实在那时她一点儿也不关心。</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Shaw.”Root平静的说。</p>
<p>Root从她身边直接冲进了卧室，门紧随其后狠狠的摔上了，半响后还在颤颤巍巍的抖动，门上那副搬进来时便有的耶稣受难图直接掉在了地上，碎了一地。</p>
<p>“好极了，”Shaw咕哝到，“真他妈好极了。”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Shaw度过了又一个不眠之夜，当清晨五点的太阳照进来时，她的背开始越发的疼，于是她决定去跑步，但无论是双脚和人行道间沉重的撞击声还是在她血管里激荡的肾上腺素，都没能减轻她的愧疚感，随即她开始有些生气。为Root愧疚？<em>Root</em><em>？</em>那个一直差不多算是她的眼中钉肉中刺、第一次见面时还打算用电熨斗折磨她的那个Root？但那毕竟是很久以前的事了，Root已经变了很多……对么？</p>
<p>Shaw放慢了脚步，用一只手擦了擦汗，太阳已完全升起，现在已经有那么些热，无疑今天会是个晴朗的好天气，但Shaw更希望能有场暴雨砸在她身上，将她从里到外都淋个透湿。</p>
<p>她经过奥妈面包坊时，新出炉面包的浓香让她的肚子开始咆哮起来。这家面包店总开得很早，于是她走了进去，买了两大杯咖啡和一盒各式各样的甜甜圈。</p>
<p>当她踢上门时，Root正坐在餐桌旁，头发还是湿的，像是刚冲过澡。Shaw沉默的把咖啡和甜甜圈摆在Root面前，Root抬头瞥了她一眼，脸上毫无表情，冷若磐石。</p>
<p>“权当赔礼，”Shaw说，“先前我有些混账。”闻言Roor微笑了一下，这让Shaw稍稍松了口气。</p>
<p>Root打开那盒甜甜圈，准备拿的时候迟疑了一下，“我似乎记得我是给你<em>做</em>的早餐。”</p>
<p>Shaw耸了耸肩，伸手抓了个有粉红色糖霜和糖屑的甜甜圈，“啊，我不做那档子破事儿。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第3章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root的最新工作和Gary紧随其后的背景调查并没给她们带来什么立即的麻烦，但Shaw依然一直保持着警惕，不管去哪儿都会在脚踝那儿绑一把备用枪，并随时确保Root没有单独行动。但这给她俩都带来了些麻烦，这种前所未有还毫不松懈的近距离关系开始让两人都有点神经过敏。Root的存在其实并没那么让Shaw恼火，烦的是她每天那种对万事万物都随意轻率的态度，像是毫不在乎正藏在暗处就等她们露出马脚的Decima。</p><p>这只是装出来的，Shaw想。</p><p>在坑坑洼洼的沙发上睡了一周后，Shaw的背在白天也会时不时疼上一阵，而这让她的心情变得更加糟糕，于是她开始在早上做些长跑，以缓解身体的压力，在发现这活动还能给她提供一点难得的私人空间之后，这开始成为了她饱含期待的一项日常。</p><p>星期六晚上总是酒吧最忙的时候，Shaw和Root迅速的找到了一个适合彼此的工作节奏，俩人在吧台后的配合近乎艺术，就像她们生来便应一起这样行动。Shaw看得出Gary十分满意，无论是她俩接近无缝的倒酒效率，还是她们赚的小费，而Root赚了<em>许多</em>的小费。</p><p>Shaw用眼角的余光看着正和人调情的Root，她已经成功的让整个酒吧的人为之倾倒，不管是男人还是女人，甚至Lou都有些着迷，不过他向Shaw保证，“Mary”还依旧是他的最爱。</p><p>在Root来帮忙的第二个星期六晚上，似乎大半个镇的人都来晃了一头，Shaw得费尽千辛万苦才能在人群中挤出一条路去收拾空杯子。那晚忙得连Gary都得在吧台后面帮忙，Shaw抱着一堆空杯子经过他旁边时对他咕哝了一句，“就没见过这儿啥时候有这么多人。”</p><p>Gary耸耸肩，“这还得感谢你朋友。”</p><p>她朝Root的方向看了一眼，Root正对着一个浑身牛仔的男人绽放出最为灿烂的一个笑容，而那男人也正使出浑身解数准备调情回来。Shaw直接走了过去，对着那个牛仔男摆出了她最为阴沉的一张脸，直到那男人退后消失在了人群中，Shaw模糊的记得这人好像是Danes的傻冒跟班中的一个。</p><p>“玩得开心呢？”Shaw咕哝道。</p><p>Root转头从肩膀上方看着她，“我人缘一向很好。”</p><p>Shaw嗤之以鼻，“没错，好极了。”</p><p>摇摇头，Shaw退回人群中，但一想到Root，还有Root如佛光普照般给靠近她的每个人都辐射的那个灿烂无比的笑，Shaw就觉得一肚子的火。她经过时有人礼貌的给她打了个招呼，但更多人是对她敬而远之。她在这小镇里一直挺低调的，但这不妨碍Mary Woods成为远近闻名的低气压患者，半数客人多半是因为她的长相才回来的（还因为这是整个小镇唯一的一间酒吧）。而Root却全然相反，不知怎么的她几乎是在第一次轮班时就让整个镇的人为其着迷，其结果便是酒吧的客人在一夜之间翻了一倍。Gary没抱怨什么，但Shaw却不怎么舒服，因为这里实在太多人了，太多生面孔，唯一的安慰便是基本没人会在这种密度的人群中做什么，除非他们不在意附带损伤。但……Decima什么时候在意过附带损伤了？如果能解决Root和Shaw的话，他们估计不介意直接把整个小镇都炸上天。</p><p>“你女朋友不错。”耳朵边传来个声音。</p><p>Shaw转过身，看到正笑得合不拢嘴的Lou。</p><p>“她不是我女朋友，”Shaw抱怨到，“而且大多数时候我根本都受不了她。”</p><p>“嗯哼，”Lou一脸心照不宣的样子，“所以这一晚上连只是朝她那儿瞟了一眼的人你都要挨个瞪回去？”</p><p>“我哪有，”Shaw正要开始辩驳，然后便意识到他大概说得一点儿没错，她清了清喉咙，“我谁都瞪。”</p><p>Lou只是对着她意味深长的笑了笑，然后抿了口酒。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，咕哝了一声“死老头，随你怎么说。”但他的话开始在脑海里挥之不去，Shaw发现她的目光又锁回了Root身上，看了好一会儿她才强迫自己移开了视线。她直接从旁边的桌上抓了个杯子，还是半满的，里面晃荡着深色的啤酒。“喂！”酒的主人叫了声，但她没理他，直接从人群中挤了出去，仰头一干而净。</p><p>啤酒顺着喉咙一泄而下的感觉着实不错，但她知道如果Gary看到她胆敢在工作时间喝酒，他一定会大发雷霆。Gary有各种条条框框的规定，几乎就比Harold都还要麻烦。</p><p>几乎。</p><p>但至少在Finch那里，她觉得她做的事是有成效的，有意义的，而这里，她只能一点点的发霉腐烂，在被人干掉前苟延残喘。</p><p>The Machine就不能把她弄到个稍微刺激点儿的地方么？一个她那些技能可以派上用场的地方？这简直就像是在惩罚她，惩罚她在一开始没能成功阻止Samaritan上线。但这实在是太愚蠢了，从头到尾都被蒙在鼓里，他们又该去怎么阻止？Shaw怀疑大多时候连Root都不清楚到底在发生什么，她只知道有什么事要发生，不好的事，然后盲目的相信the Machine能带他们渡过难关。</p><p>好吧，看看现在他们是个什么下场。</p><p>没错，他们还活着，只是Shaw不认为Mary Woods这条命还值得活而已。</p><p>*</p><p>随着长夜渐深，Shaw的心情没一点儿好转，但把所有人都吓跑的并不是她那张黑脸，这成就是Billy Danes警长在走进门的那一刻达成的。Shaw看着那些不怎么勇敢（或者那些只是想过点容易日子）的客人丢下自己的酒匆忙出了门，Lou朝她的方向看了一眼，然后迅速回到他角落里的老位置坐下。</p><p>Shaw的视线一直没离开警长，脚踝上的那把枪沉沉的，让她觉得分外安心。</p><p>Danes慢悠悠的晃到了吧台前，看到Root时咧嘴笑了，“啧啧啧，瞧瞧这是谁。”</p><p>“嘿，你好啊。”Root说，脸上又绽放出了那个灿烂无比的笑容。Shaw握紧了拳头，但高兴的发现Root的眼里毫无笑意。</p><p>“要些什么？”Root问。</p><p>Danes点了杯他常喝的，站在吧台前小口抿着酒，看着Root工作。</p><p>Shaw不喜欢他盯着Root的那个样子，也不喜欢他那饥渴的眼神，就像是把Root当做了一件他可以占有、可以据为己有的东西一样。</p><p>Shaw全神贯注的盯着他，虽说直接一枪毙了Danes未免太便宜他了，但她还是有种拔枪在手的冲动。Shaw想着他的老婆现在在哪儿，想着Danes夫人是不是正在家料理身上那些新上的淤青，恐惧着那个会在半夜里醉醺醺地回来的丈夫。并不是说Danes只在喝醉时才会家暴，酒精不能作为为他开脱的理由。他在打自己老婆时完全神志清醒，就像在他日复一日的威胁着这个小镇时一样。</p><p>Root从吧台后走出来准备去清理几张桌子，Danes抓住这个机会开始了行动。他抓着Root的腰把她拉到自己的大腿上，Root挣扎着想要摆脱Danes的控制，但他抓得很紧，丝毫没有松手的打算。</p><p>Shaw觉得脑子里有跟弦啪的一声断掉了，再也没办法假装清理什么破酒杯，她直接向两人走了过去。</p><p>“我不觉得她对你感兴趣。”</p><p>Danes正致力于把手伸到Root的衬衫下面，闻言停了手，微微偏头看着她，“关你屁事。”</p><p>“我说真的，”Shaw说，然后为自己的语气竟然能如此冷静而感到惊讶，而其实现在她已经气得快要自燃了，“放开她。”</p><p>Danes粗暴的把Root推开，起身站在Shaw面前，两人间距离近得几乎是脚对脚。他昂首挺胸的似乎想让自己更具威胁一点，而Shaw只是仰头冲他冷冷的笑了笑。这世上大抵多数人都比Shaw要高，而她从来就没被别人的身高吓倒过。Shaw看到Lou正一脸担忧的望着她，但他依旧坐在自己位置上并没起身，Shaw并不怪他，毕竟她又不是不能自己搞定。</p><p>“看，不是太难，对吧？”Shaw说。</p><p>Danes咬了咬牙，右手有了动作，可能是要去摸枪，也可能不是。但不管是什么，Shaw都在眨眼间格挡住了他的手。</p><p>“Shaw。”Root略带警告的叫了她一声。</p><p>可能是因为她的真名透彻地提醒了她她本来应该是个什么样的人，也可能就只是因为压抑了六个多月的挫败感和怒火终于如脱缰野马般挣脱了束缚，她的拳头狠狠的和Danes的下巴来了个亲密接触。</p><p>他跌跌撞撞的向后退了几步，从满嘴的血里咕哝了句“臭婊子”之类的东西，Shaw抓着他的后颈把他的脸砸进了吧台，Danes倒在了地上不动了。</p><p>“去你妈的死姬佬。”身后传来了一个声音，同时有什么东西狠狠的砸上了她的后脑勺，看起来挺像一个酒瓶。Shaw漫不经心的看着地上的碎片，转身看到了先前那个牛仔男，对方正恶狠狠地瞪着她。</p><p>“噢，你他妈真该好好祈祷下你刚才没干这蠢事。”Shaw说，向前走了一步。</p><p>Root抓住了她的手臂让她停下来，“别。”Root的语气里带着警告。</p><p>Shaw挣脱Root的手，觉得视线有些微的模糊，她在原地晃了晃，伸出手摸了摸后脑勺，满手的血，指间黏糊糊的。</p><p>牛仔男又拿起了一个空瓶，就近找了个桌子敲碎了，把尖的那头对准了她。</p><p>“你就这点儿能耐？”Shaw说，她想过要不要直接拔枪，但就现在的情况而言，她觉得拳头更能让她满足。</p><p>“够了！”一个声音咆哮到，然后便是枪上膛的声音，在寂静的酒吧里显得分外清楚。Gary出现在了吧台后面，手上拿着支猎枪，“我不喜欢有人在这里肇事。”他警告道。牛仔男丢开酒瓶，不想进犯盛怒的Gary，弯下身去查看警长的情况。吧台后，Gary怀疑的看了Shaw一眼，像是不太相信他的酒保竟然懂得近身搏击，还挑了个六英尺高素有积怨的警长做对手，更别提对方还带着枪，而结果她竟然还赢了。</p><p>“我们得走了。”Root说，用手肘把她往门的方向推了推。</p><p>Shaw甩开了Root的手，她已经开始觉得有些头重脚轻，如果还需要Root帮忙才能离开这儿的话，那才真真是要命。在Gary（以及整个酒吧的人）沉默的注视下，Root迅速从后面取出了她俩的东西。</p><p>“很抱歉。”她说，套上了Root递过来的夹克。在朝酒吧外走时她看到了房间那头正目瞪口呆地看着她的Lou，Shaw很快意识到了这大约是她最后一次见到这个老人，禁不住感到一阵惋惜。看在老天的份上，他是这倒霉的破镇子里唯一一个她还看得顺眼的人。</p><p>*</p><p>不幸中的万幸，因为现在时间还早，烟酒店还开着。Shaw推开玻璃拉门时，Root沉默地跟在后面，抱着手一脸不爽。</p><p>Shaw从柜台上抓了瓶伏加特，往收银员身上丢了一叠足够的钞票，那人瞪着她看了好一会儿，这让Shaw开始思考她头上的伤看起来该有多糟。虽然现在没觉得什么，但她知道等明早肾上腺素消退后，那阵痛简直会要人命。</p><p>一出门Shaw便拧开了瓶盖，顺手丢在路中间，仰头便是一大口。伏加特顺着喉管一路燃烧向下，她细细品位着，感觉像是终于找到了一个失散多年的老友。</p><p>当她们到家时她已解决掉了三分之一瓶酒，她把鞋踢掉，跌跌撞撞的向沙发走去，期间小腿骨撞在了茶几上，Root紧紧的抓着她的上臂才没让她直接趴在地上。Shaw挣脱了Root的手，好容易才踉踉跄跄的成功倒在了沙发上。在她继续消灭伏加特的时候Root消失了，回来的时候手上拿着个急救箱，她在茶几角上坐下，伸手按下Shaw的头仔细的看了看伤口，“我觉得应该用不着缝合。”她说。</p><p>“这就是你的专业医疗意见？”Shaw问。</p><p>Root瞪了她一眼，拿了条纱布用力压在了伤口上，Shaw疼得倒吸了口凉气，拍开了Root的手。</p><p>“刚那出实在是很傻，”Root说，在急救箱里翻找着绷带，“我不需要你去维护我声誉什么的。”</p><p>“少自作多情，”Shaw说，向后躺在靠背上，“我又不是为了你。”这并不完全是假话，但Root依然疑惑地看着她，像是一点儿没信。</p><p>“那个总叽歪着要低调的人是谁？”Root说，把纱布拆开紧紧的缠上绷带，“血应该止住了。”</p><p>Shaw毫不在乎的咕哝了声，在另一个女人认真做着手里的事情时仔细的观察着她。虽然Root在刚离开酒吧那时看起来挺不爽的，但现在她看起来相当平静，而随即Shaw有些迟钝的意识到在刚才那场酒吧大战中Root可谓是毫发无损。但这不像Root，她认识的那个Root不会在满是人的酒吧里任由人动手动脚，原来那个Root呢？那个在别人碰到她之前就会把人电晕的Root呢？她对原来那个人的怀念是如此强烈，以至于她几乎是开始憎恨面前这个只批了个空壳的女人，这个耳朵里没了the Machine的女人，这个不再有决心的女人。</p><p>“Root你都不厌倦么？”Shaw突然问，身体前倾，“厌倦了东躲西藏？”</p><p>“这不是东躲西藏，”Root躲开了她的视线，整理着急救箱里的东西，“这是为了生存。”</p><p>“但都算不上生活不是么？”Shaw平静的说，而这次Root抬起了头，和她四目相对，随即Shaw发现自己前倾得更加厉害了，视线禁不住锁在了Root微微张开的嘴唇上。</p><p>Root向后直起身，“Shaw，你不会想这样做的。”</p><p>“不，我想，”Shaw真诚的说，“我真的想。”</p><p>她这次前倾时，Root没有拒绝。</p><p>Shaw一手还拿着那瓶伏加特，另一只手抓着Root的夹克领子将她拉向自己，加深了这个吻，用力把舌头伸进了Root嘴里。</p><p>但Root的手摸索到了她的肩上，缓慢而坚定的把她向后推，最后中断了这个吻。“不，”她说，轻轻摇了摇头，“不应该是这样。”</p><p>不太习惯被拒绝，Shaw抬眼疑惑的看着Root，随即满意的发现另一个女人的脸上有了红晕，呼吸也稍稍变得急促，无疑都是兴奋的迹象。</p><p>“你醉了，而且还在生气。”Root解释到。</p><p>“我啥时候不是又醉又生气的？”Shaw说，若无其事的抓着酒瓶又喝了一大口，以证明她虽言非虚。</p><p>Root瞪着她看了会儿后起身，“来。”她说，把Shaw从沙发上拉起来。Shaw没有反对——她醉了，头上的伤口也让她做不了什么——摇摇晃晃的任由Root带着她朝卧室走去。</p><p>“好吧，我有些搞不懂你的意思了。”Shaw对着正把她往床上推的Root说。</p><p>“你就是沙发睡久了，每天既不高兴又不在状态的，”Root说，从Shaw的手中撬出那瓶伏加特，小心翼翼的放在了床头柜上，“然后我需要你拿出百分之两百的精神来。”</p><p>在倒在床上之前Shaw只来得及咕哝了句“随便你。”她有点喜欢这感觉，这种Root伏在她之上将她按在床上的感觉，她想着如果反过来会怎样，如果是Root在她下面会怎样。接着她便开始思考要不要就直接这样做好了，这很容易，她可以轻易的抓住Root把她压倒在床上，让她在她身下兴奋的扭动，而且Sameen Shaw在这一生里还没被拒绝过两次。但在她还没来得及真做些什么时，她的头碰到了枕头，接着她便闪电般的失去了意识。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw是被人摇醒的，她迅速睁开眼，伸手去抓床头柜上的枪却又摸了个空，期间还碰倒了那瓶伏加特。她花了好一会儿才意识到房里就只有Root，正站在床边，但考虑到上次Root的叫醒服务并不怎么友好，现在这情境并不怎么另Shaw安心。不过令人欣慰的是她没在视线范围里发现电击枪，就只有Root，在床边居高临下的看着她。Root的嘴角抽搐了一下，迅速伸手扶正了那瓶酒，但里面的液体已流失了大半，顺着柜子滴在了地板上，蒸馏酒精浓郁的味道填满了她的嗅觉。</p><p>“啥时候了？”Shaw无力地问，她的头剧痛无比，不过值得庆幸的是Root没打开床头灯，Shaw不觉得她的眼睛现在能受得了那光。</p><p>“快起来，”Root轻声说，“我们得马上走。”</p><p>感到了另一个女人语气中满满的忧虑，Shaw迅速的从床上爬了起来，没理头上一阵阵的剧痛。她前一天丢在门口的鞋已被Root拿了过来，她接过迅速穿上，“怎么了？发生啥事了？”</p><p>“警长和他朋友就在门口。”Root解释到，弯腰从床下拖了一大包东西出来。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“我要杀了那个死人渣。”</p><p>“不行，”Root说，“低调，记得么？”</p><p>“随你咋说。”Shaw说，系上最后一根鞋带，“你在干嘛？”</p><p>Root从床下拖出了一个巨大的露营包，哗啦一声丢在Shaw脚下，“我擅自做了点儿准备，”末了又补了句，“就一些必需品。”</p><p>Shaw挑挑眉，然后往包里瞟了一眼，里面塞满了枪——比Shaw的现有存货要繁杂致命得多——还有几大叠钞票，Shaw拿了叠出来草草翻了翻，“你干了嘛？抢银行么？”</p><p>“差不多吧，”Root模糊的回答，“快点矮子，得走了。”</p><p>Shaw对着这个称呼嘟囔了声，在还没来得及发表下一步评论时，前门发出了一声响亮的重击声，像是有人要强行把门踢开，Root一把抓过包便和Shaw从卧室的窗户翻了出去。</p><p>Root在这栋公寓后面的巷子里停了辆车，她熟门熟路的打开车门把包扔进了后座，然后又打开了驾驶座的门。Shaw瞪着眼前这辆车，脚步顿了顿，明白了Root在过去这几周里一定没少闲着，她曾嘱咐再三叫Root老老实实呆房里确保安全，而现在又是枪又是钱又是车的，她那些话很明显都被当成了耳边风。</p><p>Shaw朝驾驶位走去，“我来开。”她说。</p><p>Root盯着她摇了摇头，“脑震荡还加上一瓶廉价得要死的伏加特，你不能开，那是个糟糕透顶的组合，而且……”她加了一句，“已经没时间争了，你快上车。”</p><p>Shaw张嘴正要反驳，头顶上传来了什么人的吼声，随即眼睛余光在她卧室窗户那儿暼到了Danes的脑袋。“很好。”她咬牙切齿的说，坐进了副驾驶的位置。</p><p>但Root关于头伤和酒精的糟糕组合论说得一点儿没差，她刚坐好把头靠在车窗上，便又失去了意识。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第4章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw在车门关闭的声音中惊醒了，头疼得像被老虎钳夹过一样，她呻吟了一声，转头寻找着到底是什么吵醒了她。</p><p>Root刚跳回到车上，手上拿着个棕色的纸袋。</p><p>“你脸色简直跟鬼一样。”Root说。</p><p>Shaw从座位上坐直，嘟囔道：“好吧，你也早上好。”</p><p>Root甜甜一笑，“其实是中午，这儿，”她加了句，“我给你买了午餐。”</p><p>“午餐”是纸袋里的一块能量棒，朝着她的方向被扔了过来，Shaw没接，任由它落在了大腿上。她直直的盯着另一个女人，直到Root终于不耐烦的叹了口气，转过脸看着她。</p><p>“干嘛？”Root问，显得有些恼火。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“你要告诉我你怎么弄到这些的么？”她指了指后座的枪和钞票。</p><p>“我告诉过你了，”Root说，“我就擅自做了点准备而已，早晚我们都得离开你那破地方，只是……”她顿了顿看着Shaw意有所指，“我没想到会走得这么早。”</p><p>Root那模样倒像是在等她道歉，这绝不可能发生，她还觉得Root才是该道歉的那个，就她而言，没让她一枪毙了Danes才是最不可原谅的。</p><p>她又看了眼Root准备的东西，禁不住有些惊叹（哪怕她自己非常不太愿意承认）。但难道她那时真的会天真的以为Root能每天干坐在房里玩手指么？她脸上的表情一定是显露出了她对这有多么的恼火，Root翻了个白眼启动了车，“Sameen，你真不该那么小看我了。”</p><p>Shaw不知道该怎么回答，保险起见她换了个话题，“我们到哪儿了？”</p><p>“堪萨斯州的什么地方。”</p><p>Shaw看了眼窗外，典型的一个前不着村后不着店的地方，“这是要去哪儿？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“我觉得我们自己都不清楚要去哪儿的话会比较好。”</p><p>Shaw心里表示赞同但什么也没说，但她再一次觉得有些惊叹，或许Root是对的，或许她真的有些小看了她。</p><p>她们又开了将近一个小时，直到Root把车停在了一个无比萧条的汽车旅馆门口，停车场上的摩托车数量之多，可谓蔚为壮观，Shaw还从没同时在一个地方见到过这么多机车。“我得睡会儿，”Root说，“我已经开了九个多小时了。”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，她也不怎么舒服，而且她迫切的想洗个澡，洗掉头发上那些已经凝成块的血。</p><p>Root紧紧的抓着她们那个塞满枪和钞票的包，向着旅馆昏暗脏乱的前台走了过去。那儿闻起来全是过期香烟的味道，还带着股浓浓的霉味儿，Shaw得强行压下阵阵作呕的冲动，她现在既带着宿醉又满头血、还一直火冒三丈，而为了安全起见，这些显然都不能表现得太明显。</p><p>“你们和刚那群骑摩托的一起的？”前台的男人问，他的声音严肃低沉，嘴角还叼着根烟。</p><p>“不是，”Root回答，“但我们需要个房间。”</p><p>“只剩一间了，”他说，从身后的挂钩上拿下一个钥匙，“是个大床房，没问题吧？”他问得有些迟疑，把她俩上上下下扫了一遍，最后被Shaw给瞪了回去。</p><p>“没问题，”Root回答，“其实正好是我们要的。”</p><p>Shaw尖锐的看了Root一眼，与此同时前台那男人被惊掉了下巴，嘴里的烟落了下去，他慌忙伸手去抓的时候又成功地烫到了手。Root坏笑了一下，从他伸开的手里拿过钥匙，交了足够住一周多的钱，转过身闲庭信步的朝外走，路过Shaw身边时还朝她抛了个魅眼——还真真是活见鬼的一个媚眼。</p><p>“呃，左边头上那间。”那个男人在后面叫到。</p><p>“你知道这东西很致命的吧？”Shaw说，向他手里正氤氲着烟雾的香烟指了指，“不过还是没子弹有用。”她耸了耸肩，跟着Root走了出去，在前台留下一个一脸疑惧的男人。</p><p>房间和这里的其他地方一样又暗又脏，但至少被单看起来还算干净。</p><p>“我睡地板。”看到那个双人床之后，Shaw提议到。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，把包丢在靠门的地上，“Sameen，别这么小孩子脾气，”她说，“这床睡我们俩足够了。”</p><p>Shaw皱了皱眉但没再说什么，直接走进了浴室。浴室很小，非常小，小到她每次一转身手肘都会碰到什么东西。里面有个淋浴间，一个马桶还有个水池，在发现它们都还算干净后Shaw稍稍松了口气。浴室的门锁已经坏掉了，对此她并没觉得十分意外，但她还是把门关了个严实以表立场。她并不是在乎礼节或是什么的，而是现在她模糊的宿醉状态已接近尾声，脑里开始浮现出了一些她迫切希望从没发生过的记忆，现在她可不想再给Root提供更多的笑料。</p><p>Shaw打开了淋浴，出水又少又慢，但好歹还是热的。她已经很久都没像这样醉到穿着衣服便直接昏睡过去，身上的衣服已经拧巴成了一团，Shaw脱下衣服站在淋浴下面，伤口挨到水时发出了一阵阵刺痛，但她觉得应该不是很严重，过几天应该就能愈合得很好。当她确认头发上没有血渍后，她关了水从淋浴间走出来，发现Root正站在浴室门口盯着她。</p><p>“我给你买了根浴巾。”Root说。</p><p>“我看得到。”Shaw说，一把从Root伸过来的手上扯下浴巾。而在她把自己裹好的过程中，Root的眼神一直没离开，故意在她身上四处游走。</p><p>“看到喜欢的没？”Shaw说，话一出口便后悔得差点咬断舌头。</p><p>Root坏笑了一下，转身朝浴室外走，几步后又突然回过头，“我还给你找了套新的衣服。”她说。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw把整个下午和傍晚的时间都拿来清理Root“取”来的那些枪支，这让她手头有事可做，但却阻止不了她到处乱想。这房间里没凳子，就刚好放下一张床、一个毫无用处的桌子，还有一个只能收到固定三个台的破烂电视，所以她只能坐在床边上（至少她是这么安慰自己的），而Root就睡在床的另一边。她试过忽略另一个女人，假装她不在那儿，但她的眼睛老不受控制的自己瞟到那女人身上，直到她强行把它们拖回来集中在手里的事情上。</p><p>她一定是在中途睡着了，因为她意识到的下一件事，便是感觉有人在盯着她，但与其说是感觉倒不如说是种直觉，手比大脑更快的行动了，她迅速睁开眼勒住了那人的脖子。</p><p>Root倒吸了口气，瞳孔因惊吓而放大，但Shaw怀疑这对于Root与其说是因为惊吓，倒不如说是因为惊喜。当大脑终于跟上了四肢的节奏将警报解除，她才慢慢松开了手。</p><p>“我不习惯醒来时旁边有人。”Shaw解释到，同时思考着她为什么不立刻走开，不按照她的直觉跑得远远的。</p><p>“不习惯？你上次和人做爱该是多久前的事了？”Root逗她，“难怪你总满腹牢骚。”</p><p>Shaw咬了咬牙，“才不是。她确实在说谎，但Root没必要知道这个。Shaw一般和人做爱之后就会立刻离开，不麻烦，也不需要操心，对她来说正正好。沉默中她又加了一句，“我做不来什么一起醒来的狗屁事。”</p><p>“噢Sameen，那你还真是错过了不少，”Root说，嘴角微微上扬，“晨间做爱简直令人愉悦，还提神。”</p><p>“随你怎么说。”Shaw说，手上终于放开了那个女人。她下了床开始整理昨天清理出来的那些枪，往牛仔裤的腰带上别了支上好膛的，以防万一还往身上放了点弹夹。她并不希望会有什么麻烦，但她总会做好能应对一切的准备，这一直是她引以为傲的一点，而有Root在——<em>一切</em>皆有可能。</p><p>*</p><p>她们四处跑着，低调行事，决不在同一个地方呆两次。到目前为止，她们都没遇到过什么麻烦，Root那堆枪也一直没有派上用场。但Shaw开始变得有些烦躁，因为她不太擅长埋头东躲西藏。</p><p>Shaw接管了开车的活，维持着她们随遇而安的计划，从一个破烂汽车旅馆再到另一个。她们总住一个房间，不管拿到的是标间还是大床房，而庆幸的是Root也一直没做什么出格的事。现在Shaw倾向于让Root保持在她视线范围内，因为这样一旦发生什么事她们跑起来会更方便点。</p><p>她们逃了一周多，到怀俄明州的某个地方时，Shaw终于发现了Root有些不太对劲。这女人再也没了她那些惯常的讽刺或是调情，似乎是渐渐把自己隔离了起来。Shaw怀疑这和the Machine有关，或者说和Root对那机器建立起来的某种奇奇怪怪的依赖感有关。到现在The Machine也还是没说活，Shaw甚至怀疑它到底还有没有在看。</p><p>她们只在其中一个去买补给时才会分开那么一会儿，Shaw从街对面的汉堡店买了晚饭，回来的时候正看到Root在一个她从没见过的笔记本上运指如飞。</p><p>“你在干嘛？”</p><p>Root被吓了一大跳，手指立即停止了动作，Shaw走过去猛地把笔记本扣上了，动作之快，还压到了Root没来得及抽出来的手。</p><p>“你是想把Decima引到我们跟前么？”Shaw问，弯下身瞪着Root的眼睛，手还压在笔记本上。</p><p>“不，我只是想找到the Machine。”</p><p>“一样。”Shaw说，拿着笔记本走出门，把电脑放在左后胎下。她坐进车里，打到倒档，笔记本在轮胎的碾压下碎了个彻底，这让她有了种奇异的满足感，她重新停好车，把笔记本的碎片无言的递给了Root。</p><p>“Sameen，真是成熟。”</p><p>她冷漠的耸耸肩，决定不再让Root靠近任何电脑的三尺范围内。但现在，至少她弄清了那个在她脑里徘徊了好几周的问题：Samaritan一开始是怎么找到Root的。不是偶然也不是意外，而是因为被甩了个冷脸的Root在寻找着the Machine的踪迹，希望能够联系到它。</p><p>Root没再试图染指任何一台电脑，但同时她也没再和Shaw说过话。对此Shaw一点儿都不介意，这让她能轻易忽略另一个人女人，对她来说简直算得上是平静祥和 。</p><p>当然，她一点儿都不想念那些该死的调情。</p><p>但她也在思考，她是从什么时候开始如此喜欢自欺欺人。</p><p>*</p><p>她们还在怀俄明州，但Shaw觉得哪儿看起来都一样，甚至那些汽车旅馆也开始变得一模一样，同样是七零八落的墙纸，同样是带着图案的地毯，让她有种她们从70年代便住在这里了的错觉。实话说，她很无聊，非常无聊。她现在要不就是在开车横跨整个州，要不就是干坐在汽车旅馆里，坐到到大难临头。她想开枪，想打人，想做点<em>任何</em>除了开车和干等之外的事。</p><p>她甚至也没再去跑步，她不敢把Root一个人丢在那里，不敢让这女人离开她视线超过一分钟。而不管这有没有对Root造成困扰，她都一字未提，给Shaw唯一的反馈便是磐石般的沉默。这状态过了多久了？Shaw觉得Root已超过一周没讲过话，然后她反复告诉自己不要担心，但她的医疗训练和在精神病院里短暂的轮班经历告诉她，Root一定会在某个时候突然崩溃。</p><p>反正也差不多是时候了，Shaw想，这段时间Root实在是太正常了些，一点儿不像那个她认识了很久的那个Root。如果说Root终于崩溃，变回那个让Finch和Reese高度警惕的神经病黑客的话，Shaw一点儿都不会吃惊，而且她一点儿也不会介意。她知道该怎么对付神经病，一把枪、一个消音器便能解决问题，而一堵沉默的墙……她不太清楚该怎么办，她唯一会做的便是以牙还牙以眼还眼地同样沉默下去。所以她没打算去同那女人说话，任由Root沉溺于自怨自艾或随便其他什么鬼情绪中。</p><p>Root去洗澡的时候成了Shaw现在唯一能够独处的时间，Root在浴室里面呆的时间比她见过的任何一个人都要长。没了另一个女人时不时在眼前晃荡，她有了很多时间也更容易去思考，而这也是她唯一能允许自己稍微放松点儿的时候。虽然她依然对周遭环境保持着高度警觉，枪也在伸手就能拿到的地方，但她可以任由自己沉湎于她自己的自怨自艾中，而不用担心会被Root看到。</p><p>她把那个奖章从夹克口袋里掏了出来，金属制的奖章在她手里凉凉的，闪着与其年代不相符的光辉。它在手里轻若无物，但承载的记忆却又幽远绵长。Shaw依然不明白为什么这个奖章会属于她，为什么那个小女孩会把这个交给她。她猜这应该是某种表示，又或者女孩只是想得到她的一点回应而已，想证明她并不是她表面一贯的那样严肃冷漠。</p><p>女孩对她的那些看法都是错的，Shaw很清楚这点。她不像其他人一样有着七情六欲跌宕起伏，但她依然拥抱了那女孩（这是她生命中第一次主动那样做），也接受了那个奖章，因为她希望那女孩是对的。Sameen Shaw在内心深处也一直希望着能感受到什么，一同女孩所期盼的那样，但一直以来都只有愤怒伴随着她，除此之外一无所有。Shaw能感受到些极端的情绪，不过也就顶多是这样了。</p><p>“那是什么？”</p><p>Shaw差点被吓跳起来，她在自己的世界里沉得太深，以至于没有注意到水声是什么时候停止的，也没注意到Root已经从浴室里走了出来。</p><p>“没什么。”Shaw说，迅速动手想把奖章放回夹克口袋里。</p><p>但Root抓住了她的手腕停住了她的动作，“列宁勋章？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，挣脱了她的手。</p><p>“这是那个俄国女孩的东西对吧？你和Reese救的那个？”</p><p>Shaw咬咬牙，“到底还有什么是the Machine没告诉你的？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，丢开她用来擦头发的毛巾，“想想吧，Sameen Shaw对一个小女孩生出了感情。”</p><p>Shaw脸黑了下来，“我只是觉得这奖章挺好看。”</p><p>Root笑了一声，走到自己的床上坐下。</p><p>“她还安全么？”Shaw突然问，有意不去看另一个女人的眼睛，“The Machine还跟你说话的时候，它至少有跟你讲过这个吧？”</p><p>“只要Decima觉得你和Harold都死了的话……那么是的。”</p><p>“如果他们不这么觉得呢？”</p><p>“那the Machine就会联系Fusco警探。”</p><p>“这计划不怎么令人放心。”Shaw回答。她知道一旦有事的话Fusco会尽他最大努力去帮忙，但他只是一个警察，而Decima有一个军队那么多的走狗，还要加上一个能眼观四路耳听八方的超级电脑。如果他们真要拿那女孩下手的话，Fusco派不了多大用场。</p><p>Shaw最后看了会儿那个奖章，将它放到一边。</p><p>“你该去跑个步。”过了会儿之后Root说。</p><p>“为什么？”Shaw问，转脸过去看着另一个女人。</p><p>Root意有所指的盯着Shaw正上下抖个不停的膝盖，Shaw立刻停止了动作，但心中那股随之而来的焦躁感却怎么也停不下来。</p><p>“你该多做些运动。”Root顿了顿之后开口。</p><p>“你这又是什么意思？”Shaw皱眉。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，把她用过的那根毛巾对折叠了起来，“就只是……你胖了几斤。”</p><p>Shaw迅速拉下了脸，“我才没有。”但一被点到，她立刻发现她的裤子最近是紧了一点，少了平时那些规律性的运动，没有什么坏人需要追击，也没有什么人需要被她暴打一顿。“我不能把你一个人丢在这儿。”她半解释半开脱的说。</p><p>“还是不能相信我？”Root平静的说。</p><p>“相信你不去干什么蠢事？”Shaw说，“不可能。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。</p><p>“所以要是你没有什么东西或者什么人给我打一顿的话，”Shaw继续说，“我还留这儿。”</p><p>“好吧，”Root站了起来，“那打我。”</p><p>“什么？”Shaw有些怀疑自己的耳朵。</p><p>“打我，”Root重复到，“别装作你不想。”</p><p>对于这句话Shaw发现自己完全没法反驳，她的拳头条件反射般跃跃欲试的握在了一起。“Root，我不会打你。”Shaw平稳的说。</p><p>“为什么？你又不是没干过。”</p><p>“那不一样。”Shaw说，却又无法明白的说明为什么，那就是……不一样。从开始到现在她俩都经历了太多，而不管现在Root依然有多么的令她恼火，没缘由的揍她一顿感觉并不怎么对。</p><p>“好吧，那行，”Root说，“那要不我们来过过招？”</p><p>Shaw丢给她一个怀疑的眼神，“你懂格斗？”</p><p>“不懂，”Root说，“但你可以教我。”</p><p>“那我又为毛要教你？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“不知道，或许可以治治你最近又阴沉又暴躁的死脾气。”</p><p>“现在倒是会说，”Shaw说，“那到底是谁连着一周一个字儿都没跟我讲？”</p><p>“是我没错，”Root的话里满是讽刺，“那是因为你<em>实在</em>是太能说了。”</p><p>Shaw开始后悔先前没直接在Root脸上来上一拳，但当她认真想了想后，她觉得或许教Root几招并不坏。Root从未表现出任何与徒手搏击相关的技能，而又鉴于这女人基本就是个吸引麻烦的强力磁石，教教她如何在手头没枪、甚至连电击枪都欠奉的情况下保护自己只好不坏。</p><p>“行，好吧，”Shaw最后说，“我教你。”</p><p>Root脸上绽放出了一个大大的微笑，一扫笔记本事件后的阴霾和敌意。</p><p>她们把床推到了墙角，以留给她们更多的空间，幸运的是，她们这次这个房间比前些周那些大了许多。</p><p>“好了，”准备好之后Shaw说，“先说最重要的——平衡。”</p><p>“平衡？”Root问。</p><p>“两腿分开，与肩同宽。”</p><p>Root调整了下姿势，Shaw抬眼检查了下，点点头。</p><p>“不错，”Shaw说，“然后把手举起来，我们不能弄坏那张漂亮的小脸蛋对吧？”</p><p>Root笑了声，举起拳头握紧。</p><p>“手肘夹紧。”Shaw补充到。Root调整了下，但姿势却总有些奇怪，Shaw走近了几步，用脚轻轻把Root的双腿向外分了点，再把Root的手肘向身体压紧。</p><p>“好了，”Shaw退后了一步，觉得还算满意，“当我挥拳时，挡住。”</p><p>“怎么挡？”Root问，但Shaw已经动手了，她的拳头径直穿过了Root的防线，狠狠的击中了对方的嘴角，直接让Root的嘴开始沁血。</p><p>Root踉跄着后退，但总归还是没有倒下，她用拇指擦了擦下巴，短暂的瞥了眼手上的血后抬眼重新看着Shaw，“归根结底你还是很想揍我。”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“刚是为了那个笔记本电脑。”</p><p>Root重新摆好姿势，动作无可挑剔，而这次当Shaw挥拳进攻时，她成功的格挡住了对方的拳头，动作虽马马虎虎，但能算作个开始。</p><p>*</p><p>这很快成为了她们的日常活动，她们每天都会练习几小时，不是在早上要出发前往下一个地方之前，就是在晚上她们都睡不着的时候。这极好的消磨了时间，同时Root也渐渐上了手，Shaw不清楚在面对真正的敌人时Root的表现会如何，但现在她至少有了些基本的底子。</p><p>Shaw正在教她一种比较复杂的动作，涉及到如何压倒从正面攻击的敌人。她们已经练了两个多小时，但效果依旧不怎么好。</p><p>“简直是糟透了，” 在Root连着第十次搞砸之后，Shaw挫败的说，“你今晚到底在干嘛？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“老师太性感，你没法叫我不去分心。”</p><p>Shaw眯了眯眼，在她们这段时间的训练中，Root的调情强度已小了很多，这让她确定了Root在说想训练时并没闹着玩。她抬起头，正看到Root看着她时脸上的表情，那眼神让她愣了愣，没注意到Root已向前一步，结束了她们间所有的距离。</p><p>但当Root的唇狠狠地撞上她的时，她还是不得不注意到了。</p><p>在清醒时亲吻Root和在醉酒时是种截然不同的感受，即便她们只有双唇相接，但Shaw依然感觉她的每一寸皮肤都在燃烧。她伸手将Root拉近了些，加深了这个吻，没时间阻止自己，也没时间一个个列数为何不能这样做的原因。但随即她便发现她的背已和地面来了个亲密接触，Root正坐在她的腰上，把她的双手牢牢压在两侧，一脸得意的笑。</p><p>“这是作弊。”Shaw指责到，她想坐起来，但Root却明显没有让她起来的意思。</p><p>“运用手头一切资源作为武器，”Root沾沾自喜，“这不是你教我的？”</p><p>Shaw哼了声，“你哪只眼睛看到我是这个意思了？”</p><p>“被一个业余人士坐在身上的感觉如何？”Root问。</p><p>“Fuck you.”Shaw说，但语气里却毫无恶意。</p><p>“那来吧。”Root低声说，牢牢的盯着Shaw，眼里闪动着俏皮的光。</p><p>Shaw不着痕迹的咽了咽喉咙，想忽略掉全身上下正渐渐开始跳跃的兴奋感。她其实有点喜欢被Root这样压在身下，哪怕她<em>绝对</em>不会承认。这种不由她控制、不知道接下来会发生什么的紧张感是她从未体验过的，一般来说都是由她来主导节奏、来控制局面。而像这样被Root控制……不管从哪儿看都不是她的一贯作风，即便她有多么不愿意承认。</p><p>而且这次她没有酒精、没有电击枪，也没有其他的什么可以为自己开脱。现在她只有Root，正俯身看着她，脸上的表情既得意又狡猾，但其中的诚挚又远超了Shaw的舒适范围。她想把这表情从那女人脸上抹去，但手又完全动弹不得，于是她做了件她唯一能想到的事。</p><p>Shaw抬头咬住了Root的唇，这个吻给她的感觉和上一个一样的销魂。她咬着对方的下唇将另一个女人拉得更近了，Root的手在这时松了下来，Shaw没有错过这个机会。</p><p>她本应该就在这里打住，停止这一切，结束这个一开始就不该发生的事。但相反，她的一只手抚上了Root的头，在她的发间滑行；另一只手开始在Root热裤的腰带下方游走。</p><p>当她的手滑过另一个女人臀部光滑的肌肤时，Root发出了一声轻柔的呻吟，随即她把Root拉得更近了，直到她们紧紧的贴在了一起。她们都因先前的训练浑身是汗，而Shaw近乎是急切的想要脱掉彼此身上的衣服，让她们可以肌肤相亲，让她可以用舌和牙齿一寸寸的探索过Root的身体。</p><p>这不像她，她还从没这么强烈的渴望过一个人，想要慢慢来，想要延长这个过程，以享受其中每一点的细节。平日她一般的方式是找人迅速的打上一炮，在完全来不及多想时就结束整个过程，而和Root的这种…却是截然不同的新体验。</p><p>可能就是因为这个原因，她的脑子里一直有个微小的声音（听起来还很像Finch）在告诫她要悬崖勒马，趁还来得及的时候赶紧收手。</p><p>而就像是在回答这个Finch模样的声音一样，房间内的电话突然响了起来，把两人僵在了原地。</p><p>她们迅速分开了，Shaw的手从Root腰带下方移开，停在了对方的臀部。</p><p>“谁——”Shaw刚开口，Root脸上便已恢复了清明，眨眼间的功夫她已起身朝电话走去。</p><p>Shaw无言的跟了过去，忽略掉她还有些虚浮的脚步，更别提在被如此粗暴无礼的打断后那满心的焦躁和挫败感。她偏头靠着Root，以便她俩都能听清电话里在说些什么，而当电话那头有个熟悉的机械冷淡的声音吐出了两个号码及其对应地址时，Shaw一点也不觉得惊讶。</p><p>说完后电话便挂断了，而Root的手开始了剧烈的颤抖，Shaw得从她手上拿过话筒才能让听筒回到它本来的电话座上。</p><p>“Reese和Finch？”Shaw说，仔细地看着Root。</p><p>Root点头，“大概是。”她的声音很飘忽，像是还没回过神，思维还完全在另一个地方。</p><p>“喂，”Shaw轻柔的说，“还好么？”</p><p>Root完全没有听到，Shaw把手放在另一个女人手臂上把Root转过来面对着她，而她们间的肢体接触像是把Root惊醒了。</p><p>“我没事。”Root说，但手还是有些轻微的抖动。</p><p>“那是六个月来你第一次和the Machine对话？”Shaw问。</p><p>Root轻轻点头，“不太能算得上是对话。”她说，语气里满是失望。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，不知道该说些什么，她还是不太明白Root对the Machine的那种执念，但她知道这对Root有多重要。同时她对the Machine也有些恼火，就两个模糊的号码，搞得就好像Reese和Finch充其量就只是另外两个无关号码一样。</p><p>“我们得走了。”Root说，微微直起身。</p><p>“对，”Shaw表示同意，“先去哪个？”</p><p>Root摇摇头，“我们得分头行动。”</p><p>“绝对不行，”Shaw摇头，“这主意糟糕透了。”</p><p>“如果我们一起，结果就是两个都来不及。”</p><p>“那我们去找Finch，”Shaw说，“Reese能照顾好自己。”</p><p>“你不知道这俩号码里谁是Finch。”Root指出。</p><p>“反正我们不能分开。”Shaw的语气坚定得不容置疑。她本来很想说，<em>你不能一个人去</em>，但她不太喜欢这话在她脑子里的那个语气，感觉像是会揭露些什么，所以她什么也没说。</p><p>“Shaw，”Root的语调很平静，“我们没得选。”她走近了一步，把手放在Shaw的肩膀上。Shaw注意到这双手已经停止了颤抖，但同时她也注意到了Root勉强挤出来的那个微笑，彰示着她一切的平静都只是个假象而已。</p><p>“而且，”Root补充到，“那么多训练又不是白弄的。”</p><p>“The Machine不会提醒你该怎么做，而如果我们分头去，我也不能。”Shaw说。</p><p>“我能照顾好自己。”Root的声音里开始带着丝恼火。</p><p>“你确定？”Shaw谨慎的开口。</p><p>“Shaw，注意点儿，”Root说，“我要不是知道的话，甚至会以为你这是在担心我。”</p><p>“我<em>是</em>在担心你。”Shaw说，然后花了好一段时间才意识到她刚刚从嘴里吐出了句什么出来。Root的身体僵硬了一下，丢给了她一个奇怪的眼神，Shaw清清嗓子移开视线。那种话从来就不是她会说出来的，但现在她不仅说了，还直接大声的摆在了明面上，而且也不能简单的将它抛之脑后，毕竟……这是到现在她俩之间最为诚挚的一句话。这局面让她害怕得要死，但Sameen Shaw却不应该害怕什么，光这一点就足以令她担忧。</p><p>“Sameen。”Root朝着她走了一步，轻柔的开口，语气一扫先前那些满肚子的讽刺。</p><p>“好吧，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，她那句话无疑已在她们间丢下了一颗重磅炸弹，她不能让Root再对此发表什么评论，“我们分头走，找到他们俩，然后呢？”</p><p>“我不清楚，”Root承认到，“但我有个想法。”</p><p>Root没再做一步的解释，Shaw也没有问。她不喜欢这样，从头到尾都不喜欢，但她想她们其实没什么选择，因为她们没有权利去决定到底要牺牲两个号码中的哪一个。但这确实留下了些问题……为什么是现在？为什么Reese和Finch的号码会同时出现？Samaritan是怎么找到他们的？Shaw有些自己的想法，但她并不打算现在说出来。</p><p>“行，”Shaw断然点头，“你先挑一个。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第5章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw迅速的打包好她们那些少得可怜的东西，对要这么早就离开有些抵触。Root给了她足够用一周的现金，还有一堆足以干掉一个军队的枪械。</p><p>Shaw还是不太喜欢这个分头行动的计划，但却看不出她们还能有其他什么选择。The Machine同时给了她们两个号码，这其中必有其原因，她虽不打算去相信一个AI，但她<em>的确</em>相信Root。</p><p>她俩都同意不再联系，Samaritan耳目遍地，而如果Decima打算除掉Finch和Reese，Shaw觉得最好别让Decima知道她们要前去营救。</p><p>当她们终于决定出发，当Shaw实在想不出什么理由再推迟点时，她们分开了，谁都没有再说什么话。Root先转身离开，一脸决绝，Shaw看着Root离开的背影，觉得这次的分离比上次更加难以割舍，那时候他们还没有像现在一样几乎一无所有，那时候他们还有希望。而这次……Shaw已经不太清楚希望到底意味着什么，也不知道他们要怎样才能全部幸存下来，她只能感到一种类似于恐惧的情绪，胃里像坠了块铅一样沉甸甸的。</p><p>一部分的她很想就在此时此地叫住Root，离开这个小镇，任由Reese和Finch自生自灭。她们可以继续逃，继续做她们间的那个小训练，而Shaw还可能可以继续探索那个吻的后续发展，如果the Machine的时机感不是那么叹为观止的话……</p><p>这实在是个太过诱人的想法，但如果Reese和Finch就此因她而死，只因为她懦弱到不愿意离开一个女人、而且还是为一个在大多时间都把她烦得要死的女人的话，Shaw永远都不能原谅自己。况且Root永远都不可能违反the Machine的意思，不管她的提议会有多么的诱人。</p><p>所以Shaw只是站在那儿任由Root离开，自己出发前往凤凰城，去会会她的那个号码。</p><p>*</p><p>她一过了市界，便决定了她一点儿也不喜欢凤凰城。阳光明媚得过了头，像是想让所有人都相信这里是世界上最热的地方一样。</p><p>她也不喜欢芝加哥，她从头到尾都是个纽约客，可能这就是为什么the Machine把她放在了一个小镇里，因为它知道Shaw在除了纽约之外的所有大城市里都会过得极其悲惨。但……她也同样讨厌那个小镇，所以她想她可能太过信任the Machine判断力了，这个全方位360度无死角的万能上帝一样也会失误不是么？</p><p>原本Shaw是一点儿都不信的，当Reese给她讲了the Machine的事后，她只把它当做了一个有工作的机器而已，通过监控分析数据，最后吐出相关或不相关的号码。它不是人，不会受伤不会哭泣也不懂爱。</p><p>Shaw曾坚定的这样认为着 。</p><p>直到the Machine开始和Root交流。</p><p>现在……她不太清楚，但有些时候她觉得the Machine比她更像一个人。没错，它在照顾所有人，因为它得评估威胁提供号码。但同时它又真正的在关心他们——它关心Finch和Root。噢该死的，它很可能也关心她，虽然她弄不懂为什么还要为她操心。</p><p>现在Shaw能感觉得到它在看着她，这便代表着Samaritan同样也能，只是不知在Samaritan眼里她是不是还在“没有威胁”的那一类里。其实很可能她也早已暴露，the Machine给她的那个地址上早设好了埋伏，就等她到场。这是个极其令人不安的设想，让她直接想到了Root，既然几周前Samaritan就已发现了她，那现在直奔着另一个号码而去的Root同样能再次被发现。</p><p>Shaw强行把这个想法丢在脑后，让自己集中在眼前的事情上，她有自己的工作，有个号码需要拯救，她不能随意分心。</p><p>那个地址坐落在城里的富人区内，周围点缀着高档公寓和奢华的鸡尾酒吧，她无法想象Reese住在这种小区里的样子，但同样的，她本来也无法想象她自己在一个小镇里做酒吧招待的样子。</p><p>Shaw停下车扫视了一遍整个街道，没发现什么明显的踪迹，但这在她这行里代表不了什么，因为太过明显会直接导致死亡。Shaw走进了公寓楼里，所有感观都保持着高度警惕，时刻保证有只手放在正藏在衣服里的枪上，她可不想吓到什么居民，然后在屁股后面引来一堆警察。</p><p>那号码的房间在最顶楼，Shaw从弃置不用的楼梯井向上爬，举枪持平，任由头顶的摄像头静静的看着她缓缓向上移动。她怀疑Samaritan已经知道了她在这里，但当她到顶楼时，并没有什么伏击在等着她，楼道里空荡荡的一片。这层楼一共有三间房，Shaw慢慢走向了她感兴趣的那间——门微微开着，门锁已坏掉了，像是曾有人强行把门踢开所致。Shaw仔细地听了听，里面却没有任何响动，可能Decima已经来过了然后又走了？尽力让自己不去想这个可能性，Shaw慢慢走进门内，枪稳稳的举在前方。</p><p>房间内像被飓风吹过一样，家具七零八落的倒在地上，她走过去的路上还踩碎了好几个玻璃装饰。这本来应该是个不错的地儿，但现在看起来倒像个入室抢劫的现场。</p><p>Shaw向着那个唯一还站着的家具走去——一个小茶几，上面放着壶茶，旁边摆着一个孤零零的茶杯和托盘。Shaw拿起半空的茶壶闻了闻，煎绿茶。</p><p>Finch。</p><p>茶还没凉，所以不管是谁把这里翻了个底朝天，他们都应该还没离开太久。</p><p>Shaw听到了一声咆哮，她迅速转过头准备开枪，但眼前的景象却让她忍不住微笑起来——Bear正激动地向着她蹦了过来，而如果她不是站的很稳的话，她会被Bear直接扑倒在地上。Bear的鼻尖已经被血染红了，同时她注意到他的牙齿间还有些碎肉的痕迹。</p><p>“这些血是谁的？嗯？”她问，手上挠着Bear的耳朵，Bear舒服的喘息着，而像是在回答她，他穿过客厅跳到了另一间房内。Shaw跟着他走了过去，发现他正站在一具Decima特工的尸体旁，喉咙被撕得血肉模糊。</p><p>“好孩子。”Shaw拍了拍Bear的头以示奖励，想着Decima会不会真蠢到只派一个人过来追杀Finch，又或者其他人都追着Reese去了……她迅速的把这个想法丢到脑后，不去想Reese和Root现在正可能面对着的麻烦。</p><p>她听到身后有什么响动，但Bear并没做出什么反应，代表着身后的响声并不是什么威胁。她转过身正看到个一脸茫然的Finch，即便是在现在这个状态，他身上还穿着套纯手工西装，手上举着个火钳。而这是Shaw第一次看到Finch和一个能算作武器的东西在一起，不过这景象从哪儿看都不怎么协调。</p><p>“Miss Shaw？”Finch目瞪口呆，脸色白的跟床单一样。Shaw很快断定Finch还处于震惊中，如果不迅速把他搞醒，眼前这人将会是百无一用。</p><p>Finch的视线突然晃到了她的左后方，眼睛猛然瞪大了。Shaw甚至都不需要思考，直觉直接驱使着她迅速转身扣动扳机。噢天，能重新开枪打人的感觉实在是太好了。她都还没完全看清对手时，Decima的人就已经倒下了，血从那人的胸口处汹涌而出，Shaw走了过去踢开地上的枪，虽然她十分肯定地上这人已不可能再做些什么。</p><p>“我们得走了。”Shaw说，从窗户向外看了看，这个位置她不太能看到什么，但可以肯定的是Decima一定又派了更多的人过来。</p><p>Finch迅速给Bear套上绳子，然后抓起一顶黑色软呢帽戴好。Shaw有些忍不住嘴角的笑意，即使在这状况下、有人正在追杀他们，Finch对于穿着还是维持着个高标准。</p><p>她带着他们从楼梯井向下，这里还是毫无人影，但她依然时不时向下看看，以防有敌人突然出现。一路都没有遇到什么麻烦，他们成功的回到了凤凰城灿烂的阳光下。</p><p>Shaw来回把整条街扫视了好几遍，走到车跟前时她忍不住在心里骂了几句——有人戳爆了她的前轮胎，Decima的行动计划倒是永远滴水不漏。</p><p>“我们得找辆新的车。”Shaw说。</p><p>Harold点了点头，一脸疲倦。Shaw走到路中间，举枪对着前方的来车，一辆蓝色的SUV发出了尖锐的刹车声，在离她几尺的地方停了下来，车里的女人在看到她手里的枪后尖叫着从车里爬了出来。</p><p>“你来开。”Shaw说，看着转角处一辆黑色轿车打了个急弯向他们冲了过来。她开火射中了车前胎，轿车尖叫着在路上滑了好长一段距离。</p><p>看到这儿Harold已不需要更多提示，他迅速把Bear弄进了后座，自己跳进了驾驶室中，速度之快，完全超出Shaw的预期，在下一波Decima来袭之前他已把他们带到了大半条街之外。</p><p>Shaw摇下车窗对着后面一通猛射，放光了整个弹夹，后面飞来的子弹如同天女散花般，打碎了后车窗，引发了Bear新一轮的咆哮。</p><p>“我们必须出城。”Harold说，埋头躲着身后的子弹，声音里满是紧张。</p><p>Shaw无声地表示同意，但她知道如果没甩掉后面的尾巴的话，即使出了城也没多大意义。</p><p>Shaw迅速的换了弹夹，向后仔细瞄准，子弹成功射中了轿车的前胎。轿车在打滑中失去了控制，最后碰在道路边缘翻在了人行道上，行人四散着跑开了，而轿车顺着人行道一路向前滑，车顶和地面间火花四溅，引擎冒出的黑色浓烟懒洋洋的向上散到了空中。</p><p>“Miss Shaw，虽然我十分感谢你的营救，”Finch不安的说，“但你能否尽量别在这过程中毁掉大半个城？”</p><p>Shaw笑了，对她身后发生的那场大屠杀甚是满意，“Harold，闭嘴开你的车。”</p><p>*</p><p>他们一出城便换了车，Harold十分乐意的交出了驾驶室的位置，他看起来还没从震惊中缓过来，但Shaw觉得他迟早会没事的。</p><p>肾上腺素还在血管里激荡着，她得多次有意的提醒自己才成功的把车速限制在法定范围内。尽管身后已没了Decima的踪迹，但以防万一她还是把枪放在触手可及的地方，上好膛拉下保险栓。</p><p>两小时后，当她终于确定他们已经到了安全地带、能坐下来好好考虑要怎么做时，她把车停在了路边的公路休息区里。</p><p>Harold疑惑的看了她一眼，“我得吃点东西。”她解释说。开枪打人总会让她觉得饿，而在这之前她已经开了好几小时车，紧跟着还得救出Harold，这些都有些让她觉得筋疲力竭，她急需补充些能量。</p><p>Finch只是轻轻点了点头，一路上他都没说多少话，只是安静地听她概述了下过去几个月里发生了些什么，Samaritan怎么先发现了Root，the Machine又是怎么给了她Root的号码。她略去了她们逃亡路上的细节，比方说她和Root亲吻的那段（她挣扎了好一会儿才意识到她和Root分开其实就只是一天前的事），Finch不需要知道这些，这些都是她的私事。</p><p>况且，Harold又不可能表示赞成，她也特烦他那种既不赞同又欲言又止的表情。Shaw从来都懒得管别人在想什么、也不在意别人怎么看她，但Finch的话她基本能听进去，不止因为Finch是她顶头上司，还因为他也是她的道德指向，让她明白了世上还有除了杀戮之外的路。而对于她和Root的这事，他一定会有些担忧。她和Root肯定有些什么，对此Shaw已无法否认，早在Samaritan上线之前，她们间就已经有了些说不清道不明的东西。</p><p>这餐馆很小，Shaw领着Finch到一个角落里的卡座上坐下，在那里他们还能有一点点的隐私。但说话还是得注意些，餐馆的柜台后的角落里有一个小小的摄像头，Shaw谨慎地瞄了一眼，不确定那东西是不是只是来装装样子。</p><p>这儿并不是完全没人，柜台处坐了几个货车司机，还有些人零散得分布在各个卡座中，但那些人和他俩一样都属于来来往往的过客而已，Shaw和Finch也只是其中的两个路人甲，一离开便会被抛之脑后。</p><p>Shaw点了杯咖啡和一些吃的东西，Finch不喝咖啡，就只要了杯水，反正这地方应该也没有他常喝的那种绿茶。</p><p>“你得吃点东西。”服务员走了之后她开口说。</p><p>Harold只是摇摇头，转过脸看着窗外。他们偷来的车还停在那儿，Bear被锁在后座上，他依然满身的血，所以他们觉得把他留车上不让人看见会比较好。</p><p>“那么，”Harold说，“Miss Shaw，你有什么计划？”</p><p>她耸耸肩，跑跑藏藏，老一套。</p><p>不过她严重怀疑这次的逃命之旅是否会有上次那么有趣，一想到她要跟Finch在一间房里抬头不见低头见的她就不寒而栗。而且她已经受够了东躲西藏，她想还击，想正面迎敌，打在Decima的痛脚处。对她而言，进攻一直都是最好的防守，他们早该适当还击了，但……总被敌人占先手的他们到底要怎么还击？</p><p>他们的服务员过来把Shaw点的餐放在她面前，给她续上咖啡。</p><p>“您需要什么么？”</p><p>Finch摇了摇头，当Shaw埋头于她的双层奶酪汉堡和炸薯条时，他嫌恶的皱了皱眉。第一口汉堡下肚时，Shaw满意地哼了一声，觉得能量值在瞬间飙升。</p><p>Finch继续一脸反感的看着她，时不时优雅地抿一口水。</p><p>“干嘛？”Shaw从满嘴的食物中挤出一句话。</p><p>“你对这盘子里的胆固醇含量有概念么？”</p><p>“你觉得我会管这些么？”</p><p>Finch翻了个白眼，环视了下餐馆，谨慎的避开了她的吃相。Finch坐的位置背对着餐馆，所以他看不到多少，但Shaw能看到整个餐厅及其前门，而且她在坐好之前都已另外盘算好了两条出路。</p><p>早作准备总不是坏事。</p><p>他们一路逃过来没遇到什么麻烦，但Shaw觉得Samaritan要再次找到他们并不要花上太多时间，这又回到了那个让她坐如针毡的问题，Samaritan是怎么识破他们的伪装的？自她在芝加哥救了Root起，这问题就一直徘徊在她脑海中蠢蠢欲动。Root的话，她还可以归咎于是那女人自己作死跑去联系the Machine，但现在Finch和Reese都已暴露，这不得不让她开始思考着一个可能性……</p><p>“嘿，Finch？”Shaw慢慢的说，Finch的眼睛迅速拉回了她身上，眼神带着疑问。她小心地把汉堡放回盘子里，“你觉不觉得……”她犹豫了一下，有可能只是她多虑了不是么？</p><p>“觉得什么，Miss Shaw？”</p><p>“你觉得有没可能是the Machine已经暴露了？”她问。Finch略带惊讶的看着她，但并没有出言否定她的理论。</p><p>“有可能，”Finch说，“我有想过，这能解释Samaritan是怎么发现我们的。”</p><p>“哦，”Shaw沉默了会儿说，“真该死。”</p><p>“没错。”Finch说。</p><p>Shaw重新拿起了她的汉堡，但已食欲尽失。这理论能解释the Machine为何连着好几个月都没和Root联系，但先前她并没有和Root提起过这个理论，因为这其中涉及到the Machine，她不确定Root会如何反应。</p><p>“但它还是给了我们号码。”Shaw突然说，觉得还有点希望。</p><p>“是的，我想Samaritan应该是发起了一次DOS攻击，以某种方式成功渗入了the Machine的核心内存，the Machine的主要功能还在运作，只是能被Samaritan自由进入防火墙而已。”</p><p>“好吧，”Shaw说，“我就装作听懂好了。”</p><p>Finch没再说些什么，她的眼睛游移到了高速路上，他们已在这里呆了半个多小时，而她不喜欢在一个地方呆太久，他们得迅速离开，只是……她不知道他们该去哪儿。</p><p>货车司机起身离开了，餐馆内只剩下两个有人的卡座和一个孤零零的服务员，无聊的站在柜台后面弄她的指甲，她很瘦，几乎就是瘦得皮包骨头，感觉像是摸她一把都会被划到手。她也很高，Shaw记得她倒咖啡时依然高耸的身影。而且她让她想到了Root，只不过没那么优雅而已，Shaw摇摇头，不清楚自己怎么又想到了那个在过去一个月里和她朝夕相处的女人，那个经常把她恼火得要死、但又以各种可能的方式吸引她挑战她的女人。</p><p>Shaw不习惯这样，如此专注在一个不是目标也不是任务的人身上。她一贯不做这种事，她也从来不会这样想。但现在，她满脑子都是Root，满脑子都是那个吻，满脑子都在想她到底要在什么时候才能再有那么一次机会。</p><p>她们并没有谈这个事情，时间不够，而且聊天也不是她们的风格，尤为不是她的。</p><p>但她还记得Root坐在她身上时的那个感觉、她嘴唇的味道，还有她那格外柔软的头发。Shaw还想要更多，而这想法、这<em>渴望</em>开始变得太过强烈，以至于她抓着咖啡杯的手都有些不稳。她迅速把杯子砸在了桌上，不然她觉得她很可能会把这杯子掉地上。</p><p>Finch好奇地看了她一眼，“你没事吧？”</p><p>“没，”她的语气忍不住有些冲过了头，“我们该走了。”</p><p>“但你还没吃完。”Finch指出。</p><p>“我不饿。”</p><p>那个让她想起了Root又不太像Root的服务员从柜台的位置离开去接了个电话。</p><p>“好吧。”Finch说，拿出钱包准备付账，还是他一贯的绅士风度。</p><p>“呃，”那个服务员对着餐厅里说，“这里有叫Mary Woods的么？”</p><p>Shaw穿上她的夹克，花了好一会儿才意识到那个服务员说了什么，<em>Mary Woods</em>……</p><p>她朝那个服务员冲了过去，一把抢过对方手里的电话，“喂？”</p><p>电话里一个声音留下了个地址，但那声音却不是她以为的the Machine.</p><p>“Root？”</p><p>*</p><p>电话里Root听起来没什么事，她向Shaw保证她和Reese都挺好，但Shaw严重怀疑她们对“挺好”的定义是否一样，因为即便她现在已经累得要死还隔着电话，她都能感觉到Root正在进行她那个摄像头回避策略。但她没来得及问，Root在告诉了她他们得马上离开后就挂了电话。他们<em>都</em>得马上离开，时间已所剩无几。</p><p>这之后听筒里就只剩下一串忙音，Shaw挫败的把电话砸了回去。</p><p>Harold疑惑的冲她挑挑眉，但直到他们回到那辆偷来的车里之前，她都没多做解释。Bear在看到他们时在后座上兴奋的活蹦乱跳。</p><p>他们要去内华达州，沙漠中的某个地方，除了这个Root没再多说什么。这路程异常遥远，他们只在需要加油或是要带Bear出来散散步的时候才会停下来。她和Harold轮流开车，另一个就在副驾上休息。Shaw并没睡多少，她倒宁愿就让她一个人一直开过去，直到Harold指出她这样眼睛都睁不开的情况下根本没法瞄准。</p><p>Reese和Root先到汇合点，他们的车上全是弹孔和灰尘。</p><p>John Reese一身淤青的样子看起来简直令人神清气爽心旷神怡，他一脸阴沉的靠在车上，穿着条黑色牛仔裤和一件T恤衫，没了一贯的西装他看起来总是怪怪的。Shaw本来在好奇着他的新身份到底是干嘛的，会不会和她一样的凄惨，但当Root从车上跳下来后，她的注意力迅速被全部拉了过去。Root看起来还算好，左手缠着绷带，右眼附近有一道略深的伤口，在Shaw向她走去时，她脸上又浮现出了她惯常的坏笑。</p><p>“你俩孩子还乖么？”Shaw问，发现要绷着脸不笑实在是太过困难。</p><p>“乖的话哪儿还有什么乐子可找？”Root狡猾的说。</p><p>Reese只咕哝着哼了声，注意力迅速被Finch吸引了，后者正挣扎着想把Bear从车里弄出来。</p><p>“Finch，你没事吧？”Reese问。</p><p>Finch微笑了一下，“Miss Shaw到得恰是时候。”</p><p>“那就好。”Reese说，把Finch拉过来就是个紧紧的熊抱，Finch在肺里的空气被挤出来的过程中只来得及咕哝了一声。</p><p>“那么……”Root说，“想我了没？”</p><p>“没有。”Shaw迅速拉下了脸。</p><p>“撒谎。”这句话中满满的真实性让Shaw有那么点如鲠在喉。她们真只分开了几天而已么？从她们在怀俄明州的那个汽车旅馆门口分开到现在，Shaw觉得就像过了好几个月那么久，而现在Root就在近旁，带给她的熟悉和舒适感开始让Shaw觉得有些不安。不仅仅是这样，离开Root给她的感觉是如此的不对劲，让她觉得像是缺了什么一样，而她的思绪不管在哪儿转几转也总会回到Root身上，就像那里才是它们本该呆的地方一样。</p><p>“那里怎么了？”她指了指Root的额头上那道伤。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“Decima而已，”末了又补上一句，“没多大事。”但Shaw依然凑了过来想检查得更仔细些，Root恼火地叹了口气。</p><p>“这需要缝合。”Shaw说。</p><p>“真没事。”Root说，在Shaw的手指划过那道伤时倒吸了口凉气。Shaw的手似乎是流连了好一阵才放了下去。</p><p>“过会儿让我来处理一下。”Shaw说，等着Root的下一波抵抗，但Root只是微笑了一下，这笑极其真诚，Shaw只在少数场合看到过，而这却是她最为喜欢的一种。</p><p>“Miss Groves。”在Reese终于放开Finch之后，他开了口算是打了个招呼。Shaw后退了一步，正看到Reese在她和Root之间来回瞟了几眼，像是他知道一些连她自己都不知道的事情一样。</p><p>“我认为现在该你解释下我们到这沙漠中间来是要干什么。”Harold继续说。</p><p>“对啊，”Shaw说，“我们在这里干嘛？”</p><p>她在这个前黑客和那个前CIA特工间来回看了几眼，Reese耸耸肩，表示一点儿也不清楚，即便他过去几天都和Root在一起。</p><p>“我们在这儿，”Root说，脸上又绽放出了笑，但Shaw留意到这次Root的眼里一点笑意都没有，“是为了除掉Samaritan。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第6章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我们在这儿是为了除掉Samaritan。”Root说。</p><p>“当然。”Finch说，就好像这话再显然不过、完全符合逻辑，好像Samaritan不是什么360度全方位全能杀手一样。</p><p>“介意跟我们分享一下么？”Reese说，在Root和Finch间来回看了几眼。</p><p>“我以为Samaritan在世界各地都有服务器？”Shaw说。</p><p>“没错。”Root说。</p><p>“那你凭什么觉得我们能干得掉那么多？”Reese问。</p><p>“我没有，”Root说，“要用这个。”她拿出一个u盘，小得人畜无害，但Root就像拿着一个轻轻一抖就可能爆炸的炸弹一样。</p><p>“这是我想的那个东西么？”Finch说，脸色比先前有人要杀他时都还要白。</p><p>“Harold，这一直都是备用计划。”Root阴郁的说。</p><p>“什么是什么？”Shaw说，这种完全被晾在对话外面的感觉让她的怒火一点点烧得更旺了。</p><p>“Miss Groves打算用病毒来摧毁Samaritan。”Finch说。</p><p>“病毒？”Reese说，“一年前Decima打算对the Machine用的那种？”</p><p>“是的，”Root说，“不过更加致命。”</p><p>Shaw仔细的观察着另一个女人，发现Root少了她惯常那些轻佻举止。</p><p>“Root，”Shaw说，“这到底是什么？”</p><p>Root抬眼看着她，而Shaw不太喜欢她在Root眼里看到的东西。</p><p>那是认输。</p><p>“Samaritan可以被阻止，”Harold沉重的说，“只不过需要有一个代价。”</p><p>就在这时，所有的事都在Shaw脑里对上了号。</p><p>“The Machine，”Root说，“与此同时我们也会毁掉她。”</p><p>*</p><p>The Machine已经暴露了，这点上Shaw并没有猜错，Samaritan成功的入侵了它的系统，找到了他们的新身份和地址。</p><p>“她想尽量把我们藏得久一点。”Root解释到。</p><p><em>不够久</em>，Shaw想，记起了那个深夜电话里报出的号码和芝加哥的那个地址，以及Decima的那群人是如何把Root逼进了绝路。<em>藏得还不够好</em>。</p><p>现在的the Machine和Samaritan是联系在一起的，在the Machine这里上传病毒，Samaritan应该也同样会感染，这看起来还算简单。</p><p>“上传病毒的话，我们不需要the Machine的物理地址么？”Shaw问。</p><p>“我们有。”Root说，指了指她左边沙漠里的某个地方。</p><p>“那方向不是51区么？”Reese怀疑的问。</p><p>“你想要我们闯进51区？”Shaw觉得不敢相信，但同时却掩不住的有点兴奋。她从不会从挑战面前退缩，不管概率站在哪一方。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，“不，不是51区，”她听起来有点恼火，“这里往北10英里有个地下军事基地，她就在那儿。”</p><p>Root直勾勾的盯着远方，就像她真能看到the Machine一样。Shaw开始想着Root是怎么接受这事的、要怎么才能撑下去，而真到了那时，她能不能下得去手。</p><p>Shaw突然有些希望这里没有其他人，只有她和Root，就像过去一个月以来的那样。这样她便可能可以得到一个直接的回答，Root可能会放下戒备、从the Machine给她的盲目自信里走出来，告诉她她的真实想法。</p><p>Shaw完全无法理解这是种什么样的感受——长时间以来脑子里都一直有一个声音在和你说话、教你怎么做，几乎便是扼杀了个体的自由意志。她无法想象Root正经历着什么，也猜不到她现在到底在想些什么。他们的整个任务成功与否都取决于Root，而Shaw甚至都不确定这女人能否亲眼看完这整个过程、是否能承受得住。如果the Machine没了，Root这个人还会剩下多少？而如果她下不了决心，那么她和the Machine的这种相互依赖关系完全可能在任务中毁掉整个计划。</p><p>“这是唯一的办法了？”Shaw安静地问，为了弄清、为了确认他们将要做的事是对的。Root正背对着她，Shaw没有去尝试接近，因为她不知道要如何跨越她们间的距离。</p><p>“是的，”Root的声音异常飘忽，“这一直都是唯一的办法，早晚都会发生，这么久以来我们只是在徒劳的拖时间而已。”</p><p>“Root——”</p><p>“我们得出发了。”Root快速的说，转过身，眼睛低垂着，但Shaw依然能看到其中的伤痛，即便Root明显在努力掩饰它。这让Shaw想砸些什么东西，想徒手撕碎掉Decima和Samaritan，好让Root不必做出这个艰难的选择。</p><p>“我给你带了个礼物。”Root的语调突然打了个急转弯变得异常热情，一听就知道是勉强挤出来的。</p><p><em>好吧</em>，Shaw想，<em>现在的话，我可以配合</em>。她没说话，任由Root在那儿假装天下太平。</p><p>Root打开车的后备箱，拿出把武器递给Shaw。</p><p>“新版雷鸣顿R51……不错。”Shaw说，满意地吹了声口哨，它既小又轻，拿在手里正正合适，她已经等不及想用用它了。</p><p>Root得意的笑了，“就知道你会喜欢。”</p><p>“没有我的么？”Reese问，眼睛不停地瞟着Shaw的新玩具，带着那么点点嫉妒。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，但还是递给了他一把新武器，“别一下把子弹用完了。”</p><p>Reese咕哝了声表示听见了，检查了下弹夹，拉上保险栓之后把枪挂在了牛仔裤的腰带上。</p><p>“你们三个在做什么？这枪是怎么回事？”Finch惊慌的问，看着Root从后备箱拿出她自己的那把枪，还顺手丢给了Shaw几个弹夹。</p><p>“Finch，多做点准备不是坏事。”Reese说。</p><p>“而且，”Shaw补了句，“朝着人开枪真的很有趣。”</p><p>Harold看起来完全不打算相信她。</p><p>*</p><p>Root开车把他们带到了十英里外的那个藏着the Machine的秘密军事基地。Shaw不知道她本以为会看到些什么，但不管怎么说绝对不会是他们现在车旁的这个摇摇欲坠的小破屋。</p><p>“这就是那个秘密地下基地？”Reese问，“看起来一点都不怎么……森严。”</p><p>“John，外表不代表一切，”Root说，“你现在也该明白这点了。”</p><p>Reese哼了一声但没说什么。他们小心翼翼的跟着Root进了这个破屋子里，里面到处是灰，还带着股陈味，阳光从木墙的裂缝间挤进来投在了地上。Root踢开了一些杂物和泥土，露出了嵌在地板上的一扇门，她和Reese合力把门掀开了。在众人满是期待的沉默中，门打开时吱嘎的响声分外明显。</p><p>“下去么？”Root说，看着Shaw拿了支手电向下照了照。手电筒的光没能穿透下面那片黑暗，Shaw不太能看清尽头在哪儿，她猜至少有一百多尺高。金属制的螺旋阶梯一直向下延伸，似乎永无尽头。</p><p>“相对于一个秘密地下基地来说，”Shaw说，看着Reese缓慢的第一个向下走，“我一点儿也不觉得意外。”</p><p>“Shaw，不管怎么说这是秘密的，”Root说，跟着Reese向下走，“如果周围到处都是高压栅栏的话，所有人都知道这里有什么了。”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，示意Finch和Bear跟上。Finch看起来似乎有些不安，但他还是一言不发的跟了过去。The Machine是他创造的，是他这一生里最接近于孩子的一个东西，在这最后一点时间里他至少可以站在它身边，Shaw如此想。</p><p>走到底部并没花上多少时间，当Shaw踩过最后一级台阶时，Root正站在一个看起来异常厚实的金属门旁边，往面板上输着四位PIN码。</p><p>“门口有一个守卫。”Root说。</p><p>闻言Shaw和Reese都举起了枪，Root打开门，轻轻摇摇头。看见Root的动作后Shaw垂下了手里的枪，但Reese依然没放松，他举着枪慢慢的跟在Root身后，枪口刚高过她右肩。Root没错：门口就一个守卫，正背对着他们，在他们靠近时那个守卫似乎感觉到了什么，迅速转了过来。Shaw又举起了她的枪，但Root已更快的有了动作，她抬腿踢飞了守卫手里的枪，伸手抓住那人的手腕牢牢压在他身后，与此同时她的另一只手已勒住了那人的脖子，这一系列动作如行云流水，眨眼间便已完成。</p><p>“噢，真不错。”Shaw低声赞道，看着Root带着那个守卫凑到了下一扇金属门旁，那里没有键盘，只有一个视网膜扫描仪。</p><p>“Miss Shaw，听起来你似乎很是赞叹。”Harold在她背后说。</p><p>“当然，”她回答，从肩膀上回头看了他一眼，而后迅速回头继续看着前方那三个人，“那可是我教她的。”</p><p>“因为需要视网膜扫描，你还得再醒一会儿，”Root对着守卫的耳朵低声说，“所以我比较希望你不要乱来，这样我会非常感激。”</p><p>那人哼了声，Reese走了过去，举枪正对着他眉心，“如果我是你的话，我会一个字一个字的照着她说的做。”</p><p>Root把那人向着扫描仪推了推，在红光扫过他眼睛时，他并没有抗拒。门渐渐滑开了，Root用枪托狠狠地砸上了那人后脑勺，守卫一声不吭的倒在了地上，发出了一声闷响。</p><p>“非得这样不可么？”Finch问。</p><p>“你想要我杀了他？”Root说。</p><p>“另一边是什么？”Reese问，正赶在Finch准备开口发起一场争论之前。</p><p>“走廊，没人。”Root说，然后顿了顿，头稍稍往她的植入耳蜗的方向偏了偏，“她说我们要分头行动。”</p><p>“那个被Samaritan入侵的Machine在要求我们分头走？”Reese问，朝Shaw瞥了眼。Shaw在他眼里发现了一模一样的忧虑，The Machine又一次的在让他们分头走，而和上次一样，Shaw的每一个细胞都在告诉她这是个糟糕透顶的主意。她的所有直觉和训练都告诉她他们得呆在一起，但Root已经走进了走廊里，已经开始照着the Machine说的开始行动了。Shaw迅速跟了上去，紧紧跟在另一个女人后面——如果她这次再让Root离开她视线的话，她简直就不用再混了。在强烈的荧光灯下，Root额头上的伤显得分外狰狞，无时不刻不在提醒着Shaw，提醒她Root并不是一个机器，她和他们一样是人，一样的脆弱。</p><p>Root在看到Shaw靠近时微微笑了笑——这次又是那种真诚的笑，但带着点不可置信，像是不敢相信Shaw会直接跟上来。</p><p>“我们是要去哪儿？”Shaw赶在Root开口反对之前说。</p><p>“John，”Root说，转过脸看着那个前CIA特工，“再往下五层楼有一个发电机配电室，确保他们不会关掉它。”</p><p>“真关了会怎么样？”Reese问。</p><p>“那要上传这个的话会比较麻烦，”Root举起那个u盘晃了晃，又迅速的把它放回到口袋里，“带上Harold，小心点，这里到处都是守卫。”</p><p>Reese点点头，示意Harold和Bear跟上。</p><p>“那么，”在Reese和Finch消失在拐弯处后，Shaw开口问，“我们是去哪儿？”</p><p>“去找the Machine。”Root说。</p><p>*</p><p>走廊里到处七拐八拐，没个尽头，在Shaw看起来都一模一样，但她觉得真到了紧急关头的话她也能迅速找到出路。Root在车里就给了他们每人一个耳机，她接通问了下另外那边的情况。</p><p>“目前为止什么都没有，”耳机里Reese闷声闷气的说，“就是些无聊的走廊，你呢？”</p><p>“一样。”Shaw回答。</p><p>Root伸出一只手让她停下。</p><p>“Reese，等等。”Shaw说，看着Root指给她的右边那扇门。</p><p>“The Machine就在这后面。”Root平静的说，但Shaw没错过她话里隐隐的期待，并希望她不会太过失望。她还记得Root上次去寻找the Machine时发生了什么——她一枪射中了Root肩膀，而如果不是Harold阻止的话，她会直接朝Root的头再来一枪。</p><p>Shaw率先准备朝里走，但Root拉住了她的小臂迫使她停了下来，Shaw本来已经准备好要狠狠的瞪回去，但在看到Root掏出两把枪时又忍不住笑了。</p><p>“方便平衡么？”Shaw问。</p><p>“两把总比一把好。”Root面无表情的说，在Shaw反应过来之前就走进了门。一般来说，Root这种含沙射影的评论都会让她异常恼火，还附带种想给那女人一拳的冲动，但现在……现在她略带钦佩地看着Root滴汗不出的在对手都还没意识到直接干掉了半打守卫。</p><p>“Shaw？又在小瞧我了？”Root说，转过身把枪塞回套子里。</p><p>“没，”Shaw说，“只是在想你什么时候能让我用用我的新玩具。”</p><p>“别担心，一会儿就轮到你了。”Root说。</p><p>“最好是。”Shaw嘀咕到，但她不觉得Root有听到她的话，Root的注意力已被屋里那个需要一个六人小队守卫的东西吸引了过去。</p><p>“The Machine？”Shaw问，看着Root的手指流连地划过一个巨大的黑箱。她记得曾在那个巨大的仓库里看到过Samaritan的服务器，长得和这差不太多。</p><p>“她的一部分。”Root说，她的声音又飘忽遥远了起来，Shaw怀疑这个女人是否还知道她到底在哪儿。</p><p>“哪儿才能上传病毒？”Shaw问。</p><p>“这边，”Root说，“这儿有个电脑终端。”</p><p>她跟着Root在迷宫般的机箱间穿行，只觉得汗毛倒竖、后颈一阵阵发凉，所有的感观都在嘶声向她发着警告，这里实在太过复杂，敌人有太多的方式可以打她们个措不及手。她向Root靠得更近了，为可能的埋伏或是其他任何东西做好准备。</p><p>“这里。”Root在一个电脑终端旁停了下来，它看起来就像一个普通的过时电脑，但Shaw怀疑它比看上去要强大得多。当她把这个想法告诉Root后，只得到了一张阴沉沉的马脸作为回应。</p><p>Shaw检查了下机箱的另一端，现在看起来都还算安全，而电脑终端的位置能让Root在工作时不会被看到。</p><p>“这要花多长时间？”Shaw问，已经开始觉得无聊透顶，她<em>还是</em>没机会用下她的新枪。</p><p>“这取决于我什么时候能通过Harold的防火墙。”</p><p>“然后你确定Samaritan看不见我们？”Shaw问，就她们光在机房里艰苦跋涉的路上她就看到了10个摄像头。</p><p>“她把我们藏了起来。”Root只说了这一句话，Shaw张口想问问这到底是什么意思，但又想到即便Root真愿意给她解释一番，她也一定听不懂，所以她退而求其次的联系了Reese。</p><p>“伙计们，下面情况如何？”</p><p>“到目前为止，什么也没有，”耳机里Reese小小的声音回答，“我们到了发电机的地方了。”</p><p>“保持警惕。”Shaw说。</p><p>“Shaw，真是谢谢，”Reese的语调里带着些挖苦的意味，她立刻便知他一定是翻了个白眼，“你知道……这不是我第一次出任务。”</p><p>Shaw不打算去给Reese脸上贴金，所以她没再回答，转头看着Root。Root已开始在电脑前的键盘上运指如飞，一脸紧张和专注。Shaw突然意识到这是长时间以来她第一次看到Root以她本来面目工作时的样子，而这样子实在是迷人极了——她的手指优雅轻盈地在键盘上滑动，就像电脑是从她身体里延展出的一部分一样。Shaw有些好奇那些手指若是从她身体上滑过该是种什么感觉，她想象了一下，不禁打了个哆嗦。</p><p>Root的手突然停止了动作，她迅速抬起头，正好对上了Shaw的眼睛，措不及防间Shaw甚至都还没想到她应该移开视线。</p><p>“干嘛？”Root说。</p><p>“什么干嘛？”Shaw说，然后恼火地发现自己的语调像是突然有了生命——坦诚而又温柔，而不是她一贯的冷冰冰。</p><p>“你看着我干嘛？”Root慢慢的说。</p><p>“我没有。”Shaw说，然后注意到她到现在都还在看着，她清清嗓子移开视线，但她发现要忽略房内的另一个女人把注意力集中在其他什么上实在是太难了，毕竟……服务器和机箱有什么好看的？</p><p>“噢不。”Root突然说，手上的速度更快了。</p><p>“怎么？”Shaw走过去站在Root背后，向下看了眼电脑，但满屏幕的字符对她来说就像天书一样，“那是什么？”</p><p>“Samaritan往the Machine里装了个数据包过滤系统……反正我觉得应该是这样，这就等于防火墙里面还有一个防火墙。”Root飞快的说，眼里明显透露着惊慌。</p><p>“Root，说慢点，”Shaw说，不假思索的把手放在了Root肩膀上，“我不知道你刚说的那都是些什么。”</p><p>Root又解释了一遍，这次慢了很多，Shaw依然没完全明白，但似乎Root的脑子终于摆脱了惊慌又重新转动了起来，“我可以把病毒重新编码一下，让它看起来像the Machine生成的信息流，这样的话可能可以通过Samaritan。”</p><p>“行，你试试，”Shaw说，虽然她依然不明白另一个女人到底在说些什么，“你可以的。”她说，尽量让自己听起来稍稍乐观自信点，希望可以感染到另一个人。</p><p>但Root却迟迟没有动静，“怎么了？”Shaw问，Root只是轻轻瞟了眼还放在自己肩膀上的那双手。Shaw迅速的把手抽了回来，动作之快，就像被什么东西烫到了一样。在Root回头开始工作时她移开视线到处看了几眼，假装在检查周围的情况，实则尴尬得想找个地缝钻进去。</p><p>
  <em>说真的，我到底是哪儿出毛病了？</em>
</p><p>自那个愚蠢的吻之后，Shaw觉得自己就像个犯了相思病的白痴青少年一样。她这辈子都没这样为谁神魂颠倒过，不管Root说了什么或是干了什么，她的荷尔蒙都会立刻像沸水一样翻滚起来。这简直太荒唐了，她决不能再这样了。</p><p>Shaw把注意力集中到手头的事上，隔绝掉和Root相关的所有事，忽略掉她打字的声音、她规律的呼吸，从她发间飘来的清香……</p><p><em>卧槽</em>。</p><p>Shaw呻吟了声，这太糟了，<em>实在</em>是太糟了。</p><p>Shaw打开了她左耳的耳机，“伙计们，情况如何了？”她问，想让自己忙起来。</p><p>“和你上次问的时候一模一样，”Reese说，“Shaw，不耐烦了？”</p><p>“没有。”她阴沉沉的说，直接关掉了耳机，同时她清楚的看到Root隔着电脑对她得意的一笑，就像知道她正在想什么一样，而有那么神经兮兮的一瞬间，她还真以为是这样。The Machine能看得这么透、知道她脑里在想什么？Shaw摇摇头，甩开这个极其荒唐的想法，即使她依然觉得有个摄像头在仔细地剖析着她的一举一动。</p><p>她从没像这样的神经过，即便是在ISA想要杀她的时候也没有。</p><p>Shaw看到她左边好像有什么东西一闪而过，很可能只是机箱有点反光而已，但她的训练让她再去检查了一次。将大部分身体都藏在后面，她从拐角处小心向外瞟了一眼——有三个人正气势汹汹的向这里接近。</p><p>“Root，不管你在做什么，”Shaw说，拉下保险栓，“你最好做快点儿。”</p><p>直觉更快的行动了，她迅速的扣动扳机，那三人在还没看到她的时候就已经倒下了。</p><p>“爽呆了。”Shaw说，赞赏的看了眼手中那个Root给她的礼物，体积是小，但它的伤害量着实惊人。</p><p>“Sameen，认真点，”Root头都不抬的喊了一声，“她说你右边还有六个。”</p><p>Shaw皱皱眉，绕着她现在藏身的机箱换了个位置朝右侧检查了一下，一点儿没错……六个。</p><p>“真见鬼，这群人从哪儿来的？”Shaw咕哝了一句，然后开始了行动。对面其中的一个在来得及找好掩体之前便被她干掉了，但一颗子弹擦着Shaw的头飞了过去，击中了她身后的服务器，火花四溅中，那个服务器上的指示灯一列列的熄灭了。</p><p>“但愿你用不到这个。”Shaw说，在Root恼火地咬了咬牙时忍不住咧嘴笑了。</p><p>Shaw把注意力转回对面的守卫上，专心让一整个弹夹都派上用场又迅速换上了新的。对面应该还剩两个，她稍稍离开了点她的掩体好让自己看得更清楚些，却没看到有人已从她的左边悄悄潜了过来，等她注意到时已经太迟了，那人成功地开了枪，子弹呼啸着砸进了她的手臂。还好她身后的服务器还算坚挺，让她不至于在疼痛席卷过全身时直接摔倒在地上。</p><p>Shaw胡乱开了几枪，趁这个时间检查了下伤口，血在源源不断的往地上淌，但她觉得应该没碰到什么主血管。还来不及包扎，更多的子弹呼啸着从她的头边上飞了过去。</p><p>“Root。”她咬牙叫了声。</p><p>“已经是最快了。”Root回答。</p><p>Shaw咕哝了声，向着子弹来的方向望了望，更多的人出现了，在人数上她已处于绝对劣势。</p><p>“Reese，我需要你来帮我个小忙。”她说，埋头躲过了另一轮攻击，一颗子弹危险地擦过了她的头顶。</p><p>“Shaw，不好意思，”Reese回答，通过耳机她都能听到另一头不绝于耳的枪声，“我这里也有些麻烦。”</p><p>Shaw在心里骂了两句，把怒火一股脑儿全泄在了守卫上，其中的两个离开了自己的掩体想更靠近她些，他们很快倒在了她的枪下再没起来。她只瞟了一眼其他人位置便直接瞄准开枪，这样又干倒了三个。觉得还不够，她又一把抓起了自己的备用枪，双枪齐发下，另外四人在连扳机都没摸到时便倒下了。</p><p><em>好吧</em>，Shaw想，<em>可能两把是要好些</em>。</p><p>她的弹药已少到了一个十分危险的程度，而且左手那把枪上已黏黏的满是血。没管手上一阵阵钻心的疼，她迅速地给两把枪都换上了新弹夹。</p><p>“Shaw，你那里怎样了？”Root从她那个电脑后的安全角落里叫了一声。</p><p>“真他妈好极了。”Shaw说，让自己尽量别为Root的淡定而太过恼火。她深吸一口气，借此机会让自己平静下来，然后直接拐过弯现身在敌人面前，让她最后的那点弹药派上了用场。</p><p>守卫一个个的在她面前倒下了，最后只剩下她和另一个人还站着。</p><p>“别动。”在那人抬枪时她出言警告到。</p><p>她的动作比他更快，但当她扣动扳机时，她的枪只发出了一声空响，震耳欲聋的枪声是从对手的枪里发出来的。Shaw在踉踉跄跄后退时直接丢下了手里的枪，拔出了她绑在腰间的战术刀，并在对方来得及开第二枪之前扔出了手。刀嵌入了那人的胸膛，他向后倒下，不动了。</p><p><em>活该不穿防弹衣</em>，Shaw想，有些沾沾自喜，直到她低头看了看自己。</p><p>“好吧，我们彼此彼此。”她说，看着血从她下腹稍偏肚脐上方的弹孔里源源不断的朝外涌。</p><p>她滑到地上坐着，靠着一个服务器撑住自己。她活到现在中弹的次数已经太多，多到她已懒得去数，而从经验来讲，涉及到内脏的枪伤是最棘手的。<em>而且它们简直疼得要命</em>，她想，疼痛正如强电流般灼烧着她的全身，让她有些头晕目眩。</p><p>她想给伤口施加些压力，但当她想抬手时，却发现她的手臂有如千斤般重，而这一番努力也没什么成效——血依然源源不断的从她的指缝间向外淌。<em>主动脉</em>，她想，<em>子弹伤到了什么主动脉</em>。她的医疗训练已明确了她在最终因失血过多而亡前还有多长时间，那时间不长，而她的能量已经在渐渐流失，让她觉得既累又冷。</p><p>一般人便会在这时觉得害怕。</p><p>但Sameen Shaw不是一般人，她只觉得生气。</p><p>生气着要死在一个沙漠中间，还顶着那活见鬼的Mary Woods的名字，因为Sameen Shaw已经“死”了。</p><p>好吧，她确实也是快要死了。</p><p>她挣扎着想要睁开眼，但眼皮像是有千斤重，而且她也很冷，觉得就快要被冻僵了，如果她还有力气的话她一定会开始发抖，但她的身体已经连这都做不到了。而就当她以为她要一个人冻死在这里时，有一双手抚上了她的脸，一直摇晃着她，直到她用仅剩的能量睁开了眼，这过程之费劲，就像眼皮被胶水糊住了一样。</p><p>“Root。”当她的眼睛终于聚焦看清楚是谁后她含糊地说了声，但她的眼睛又迅速的闭上了。</p><p>“Shaw。”Root的声音异常遥远，但她依然能听得很清楚，听得清其中满满的恐慌，就像那种不管周围多么嘈杂也总能一下子分辨出的那么一个声音一样，即便可能周围的所有人都在为什么四分卫的最后一次触地得分而高声欢呼。</p><p>“<em>Sameen</em>。”那个恐慌的声音又回来了。Shaw想告诉她已经没事了，所有的坏人都死了，现在就只有她们和the Machine了。不——the Machine也已经死了，对么？<em>他们成功了没？</em></p><p>“成……”Shaw开口，但她的嘴唇已经麻木了，让她难以开口说话，难以<em>呼吸</em>。</p><p>“Shaw，醒醒！”Root尖声说。</p><p>Shaw猛地睁开眼，但这实在是太难了，“疼……”她含糊的说。</p><p>“我知道，”Root说，声音听起来就好像她才是疼的那个一样。她在用手指抚摸着Shaw的脸，这温柔的触感成了Shaw除疼痛之外唯一能感觉到的东西。</p><p>“要死了……”</p><p>“不会的，”Root凶狠的说，“看着我，保持清醒。”</p><p>“成功了么？”Shaw问。</p><p>Root茫然若失的盯着她看了好一会儿之后点了点头，“我上传了病毒。”</p><p>“那就好。”Shaw低声说，眼睛渐渐的闭上了，死得一文不值那才更令她恼火。</p><p>她能听到Root还在叫她，但却不是在叫她的姓，而是她的名，那个她在能控制时一般不会让人叫的名字，但这个声音像远处的回声一样，像是Root和她之间隔了很远。她想抓住她，想告诉她不要走，但她完全没法动弹，只能徒劳的感觉Root离她越来越远。</p><p>她必须要告诉她些事，但她想不起来到底是什么事，她的大脑已不能集中精神来形成一个连贯清晰的想法。或许脑袋里有个无所不知的声音终究不是坏事，这样你永远都不会遗忘什么。</p><p>The Machine，对了，就是这个。</p><p>她想告诉Root一些关于the Machine的事。</p><p>但她记不起来是什么。</p><p>当下腹的疼痛就如爆炸一般向她的全身喷射着烈火时，她真的记不起来。</p><p>又有个声音。</p><p>在她的耳朵里嗡嗡嗡的、很吵。</p><p>她想，<em>the Machine</em>。</p><p>但不是，这个声音同样也很远，太低沉又太熟悉。</p><p>Reese。</p><p>Reese和Finch，她觉得她好像也听到了Bear的声音，正在激动的狂吠，直到她的世界陷入了一片黑暗之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 幕间I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>初始化……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……正在搜索……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……定位管理员……建立连接……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……连接建立失败……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Reese，快一点。”Harold说，一瘸一拐的跟在John后面，还套着绳子的Bear紧随其后，一路狂吠。Harold很想让他安静下来，但血腥味对他来说刺激太大，Harold一拉绳子他就会开始疯狂的咆哮。</p><p>他们不可能撑得过去。在回路上没再有人向他们开枪，但他们一样不可能撑得过去。至少……不是每个人都能，Harold想，看了眼Reese怀里的Shaw，Reese正抱着她顺着螺旋梯大步向上爬，她的脸色白得近乎透明，而有那么可怕的一瞬间，他甚至以为她已经死了。</p><p>Harold回头看了看断后的Root，她看起来也好不了多少，满身都是Shaw的血，双手还在剧烈的颤抖着。但如果他们再遇到什么情况，Harold十分确定那双手会稳如磐石——Root看起来很想杀人。</p><p>他们像是花了一辈子那么长才到了顶——Reese因抱着Shaw而疲惫不堪，走不快；他自己要挣扎着拖上Bear，而且他那条腿的问题在这时显得尤为突出。忽略掉腿上的不适和疼痛，他强迫自己一直向上、向上，直到终于到了楼梯顶端。</p><p>同他们来时一样，那个年久失修的木屋依然毫无人影，Reese迅速的朝他们的车走去。</p><p>“她需要输血。”Reese说，看着Root沉默的从卡车上拿出一个医药包。</p><p>“她需要去医院。”Harold说。<em>她需要</em><em>the Machine</em>，他想，自然而然的把视线投向了Root。然后他才想起，他们已没有the Machine可以依靠了。<em>Miss Shaw</em><em>，这当真不是个中枪的好时候。</em></p><p>Reese把Shaw放在了后座上，Root跟着爬了上去，迅速用一根透明塑胶管在她的手臂和Shaw间建起了一条输血管道。</p><p>“万能受血者。”Reese咕哝了句，跳进了驾驶室。Harold把Bear放在了后座前，告诉他不要乱动，同时竭力让视线避开那个前ISA探员苍白又毫无生气的身体。但他却看到了Root，当他的目光和Root交错时，都在对方眼里看到了和自己一样的悲痛，为the Machine而发的悲痛，在这之下，他们间还残留的那些敌意都在瞬间烟消云散。</p><p>Root把Shaw的头放在了她的大腿上，小心的避开了她们间的输血管。她的眼里还含着泪，Harold不知道那是为了the Machine还是为了Shaw，但她的眼里恍惚无神，如行尸有肉般，就像被谁掐断了唯一的命脉一样。Harold突然有些害怕，害怕着现在这个Root，这个比他们前几次遭遇中可怕得多的Root。</p><p>Root正在渐渐变成先前那个她，那个在the Machine之前的她，Harold能感觉得到。他还清晰的记得Root被他关在图书馆的那个时候，与包括the Machine在内的所有东西隔绝，那时的她就像一头牢笼里的野兽。他也记得Root求过他、让她出去，因为有什么坏事要发生了。</p><p>而坏事确实发生了，可怕的事。</p><p><em>这些事都是天注定的么？</em>Harold想，<em>它知道么？</em><em>The Machine</em><em>是不是一直都知道最后会变成这样？</em></p><p>“我们输血的速度赶不上她失血的。”Reese说。</p><p>Harold迅速跳上了副驾的位置，他们没能救得了the Machine，但他们可能还有时间能救回Shaw。</p><p>“我们过来的时候路过了一个小镇，”Harold说，接管了现在的局面，“15英里的样子。”</p><p>Reese点了点头，一脚踩在了油门上，轮胎与沙漠发生了尖锐的摩擦声，他迅速把车速提到了限速之外，而后渐渐到了一个十分危险的速度上。Harold紧紧的抓着坐垫，内心里希望着Reese能快点、再快点。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>搜索中</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>定位执行人</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>建立连接</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>连接中</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……连接中断……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“够了。”John说，一把从Root的手臂上抽出了输血管。Root看起来很想用行动来反驳他，但她刚才的献血行动让她有些虚弱，在John抱起Shaw时她又直接倒回了后座上。</p><p>
  <em>还有呼吸</em>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>谢天谢地。</em>
</p><p>他抱着她进了一家动物诊所——这小镇小到连医院都欠奉，最近的一家医疗机构在20英里之外。Shaw撑不过20英里，所以那个兽医就算不行也得行。</p><p>Finch和Bear把兽医逼到了屋中的角落里，当John走进来时，那人把John和他怀里的那个女人上下打量了好几次，估计在想这群人是不是都是疯子。</p><p>“我需要你把子弹取出来，再把伤口缝合好。”</p><p>“我是个<em>兽医</em>。”</p><p>“我们打开天窗说亮话，”Reese说，小心地把Shaw放在检查台上，“如果她死了，没有任何东西能阻止我这里的这个朋友直接一枪崩掉你。”他指了指他身后的Root。</p><p>兽医在Reese和Root间来回看了几眼，那个站着的女人手里稳稳拿着的枪、她满衣服的血、还有眼里那凶残得不顾一切的光让他做出了一生中最为明智的选择。</p><p>汗水顺着兽医的额头一滴滴往下淌，他颤抖着手取出了子弹，开始缝合Shaw受伤的内脏。</p><p>Reese把输血管插入了自己手臂，当他有些头晕后，又换上了Finch。他们只有这么多的血可以提供，但它们几乎又是原封不动的从Shaw的伤口处流了出来。</p><p>Reese的脑里反反复复只有那么一句话，<em>别让事情再一次的重演了</em><em>……</em></p><p>这都是the Machine的错，而Reese十分高兴它已经死了——要死了，或者不管那个病毒到底是做了什么。在他眼里the Machine从来都不是上帝，而它总是一次又一次的在他最需要它的时候让他失望。</p><p>又或者这是Finch的错，最开始是他一手建造了the Machine，而Finch又和Root一样，对这个电线和塑料组成的东西抱以了过多的信任。</p><p>The Machine和Shaw都正濒临死亡，而John Reese知道他更宁愿失去谁。</p><p>知道是谁更值得活下去。</p><p>她犯过很多错，但除了这些，Shaw也还是他的搭档，而他没有在她最需要他时尽到一个搭档的责任，所以他尽可能多的献出了自己的血，只有还没晕倒就行。他头晕目眩的坐了下来，心里明白即使这样也还是不够。</p><p>一般到这时，他们会去问the Machine哪里还能搞到更多。是的，他们所有人都是如此习惯于依赖这东西，多么的愚蠢。</p><p>那个兽医缝合完了Shaw体内的伤口，满身的血看起来比Shaw剩下的都还要多。</p><p>“我只能做到这里了，她真的得去个医院。”</p><p>“不。”Reese说，把兽医赶到了一旁的凳子上坐着，Finch刚就坐在那儿，才输完血把地方挪开。</p><p>那个兽医看出了Reese的意图，想要拒绝，“我还得缝合子弹入口的伤。”</p><p>“我来。”Reese说。</p><p>兽医在Harold把针扎入他手臂时狠狠的畏缩了一下，脸色苍白的看着他的血从透明的管道里慢慢地流向Shaw。</p><p>Reese迅速开始了工作，尽他所能的缝好了伤口，内心祈祷着他们已经做了足够多，即便他知道这都还远远不够。</p><p>Root看起来也知道，而Reese十分清楚她在想些什么，她想在这一切结束之后直接杀掉那个兽医，让其他人也同样痛苦。他十分明白这种感受，因为他也想这样做，但Finch不会允许，甚至会惊恐于他们竟然会有这种想法，而John已经养成了照着Finch的话做事的坏习惯。</p><p>有那么些极少的时候，Reese会一意孤行的去做些自己的事，但到最后，他总会发现Finch才是对的。</p><p>他缝上了最后一针，小心翼翼的给伤口换上了绷带。他倾向于去想Shaw的脸上重新有了颜色，呼吸规律了起来，血压也恢复了正常。但不管他怎样想，这都只是个谎言而已，Shaw能活到现在都已经是奇迹。</p><p>John Reese从不相信奇迹，但他相信Sameen Shaw，她是一个斗士，她能活下来。她必须得活下来。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>搜索中</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>萣</em>
  <em>wei</em>
  <em>饃擬交扌戶屆面</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……廴聿</em>
  <em>li</em>
  <em>連</em>
  <em>釒糹吉……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>錯</em>
  <em>…#?#!2…</em>
  <em>乄</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>錯乄</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>連釒糹吉矢敗</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>錯乄</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p>
  <em>……</em>
  <em>系统错误</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p><p> </p><p>两天，时间已经过去了两天那么长。</p><p>Shaw没有动过、没有眨眼，什么都没有，但还在呼吸，不过也就只限于此而已。</p><p>Root的视线一直没离开过她，害怕会错失Shaw一点点醒转的迹象……或者是生命逝去的迹象……</p><p>因为她不打算让Shaw在死的时候身边一个人都没有。</p><p><em>不能像</em><em>Hannah</em><em>一样</em>。</p><p>也不能像the Machine一样——在最后那刻里她一直叫着他们所有人的名字，Root的植入耳蜗在她耳里发出了尖锐的嘶嘶声，声音满是痛苦，绝望的想要被谁听到。</p><p>The Machine已经死了，Shaw也奄奄一息，而Root想要点一把火烧掉这整个世界。</p><p>“我拿了抗生素。”Reese。她没有听到他进房的声音，太过专注于床上这个毫无生气、冰冷安静得如同机器一样的女人。<em>但你不是个机器，</em><em>Sameen</em><em>，不管你有多么的认为你是。</em></p><p>“Root？”谨慎的声音。这几天他和Harold就几乎是踮着脚在走路，生怕她会突然崩溃掉。</p><p>“听到了。”她的声音空洞而又毫无生气。<em>像一个机器</em>。</p><p><em>Shaw</em><em>，我才是个机器人，而你不是</em>。</p><p>“Root，不管你在想些什么……”</p><p>“别在那儿自以为是的告诉我我在想什么。”她说。声音可能严厉得有点刺耳，她分辨不出来，但不管怎样Reese都没有退缩。</p><p>“我知道你在想什么，因为我也在想同样的事。”</p><p>
  <em>你真的没有。</em>
</p><p>“我明白的，”Reese小心翼翼的说，“因为Carter死的时候……”</p><p>“别说了。”她不想听，也不关心什么Carter，这世上她只关心两个东西，一个已经死了而另一个……</p><p>Reese听出了她话里的警告，没再说话，给Shaw打了针抗生素后就无言地出了门回到了旁边那个房间。Root等了一会儿，仔细地听了听那边的动静，Reese的声音舒缓而低沉，像是在给Harold说些什么，之后便是一片沉默。</p><p>Root最后看了一眼正挣扎于生死间的Shaw，她额上细密的汗珠、惨白得毫无生气的皮肤，还有她胸膛那微弱的一起一伏。</p><p>“对不起。”Root低声说，但她不清楚她具体是在为什么而道歉。<em>为了所有的事。</em></p><p>她俯下身，在Shaw的额头上轻轻的留下一个吻，味道咸咸的，带着种死神镰刀逼近的冷风。</p><p>再也承受不住，她抓着枪便准备夺门而出。打开门时她被吓了一大跳——Harold正站在门外看着她，脸上是深深的失望。</p><p>
  <em>要不你以为呢</em>
  <em>Harry</em>
  <em>？我一直都是个杀手，我们都是。</em>
</p><p>“Miss Groves，请不要这样做。”</p><p>“Harold，别挡路。”Root说，语气冷得跟冰一样。</p><p>“Miss Shaw不会希望你这样做。”Harold依然是他那满是道理的语气。</p><p>“你不知道她到底希望什么。”Root咬牙切齿的吼道。</p><p>“我知道她不希望看到你受伤，”Harold说，“至少不是因为她。”</p><p>如果这是一年前，她不会相信他的这句话。一年前她试图折磨Shaw，一年前她只是为了任务才拽上她，而Shaw也只是看在the Machine的面子上不情不愿的来帮忙。但世事多变，早在她们的大逃亡之前、早在Shaw来芝加哥救她之前，这就都已经变了。</p><p>Shaw她<em>在乎</em>。</p><p>这个事实成为了压垮她的最后一根稻草，她的腿在一瞬间软了下来，膝盖不争气的弯了下去。如果不是Reese在后面抱住了她，她会直接跪在地上。</p><p>“你累了，先哪儿都别去。”Reese对着她耳语。</p><p>她想要挣扎，但他抓得很牢，而且反正她也已没有什么挣扎的力气了。</p><p>“现在不是大变英雄搞自杀袭击的时候，”Reese说，“但我保证——我们一定会让他们血债血偿。”</p><p>Harold张了张嘴——可能是要反对，但也可能是要赞同。不管怎么说，the Machine是他创造的——<em>他难道不想把他们所有人都烧成灰么？</em></p><p>她徒劳地再挣扎了一次，想挣脱Reese的掌控，但她实在是没有力气了，任由Harold小心翼翼的从她手上拿过那把枪，这之后她挫败地倒在Reese身上 ，任由Reese领着她到隔壁房间的床上。</p><p>“睡觉。”他命令道。</p><p>她挑衅地瞪着他，即便她的双眼很快便不由自主的合上了。</p><p>这是自失去耳里the Machine那安慰的低语以来，她第一次陷入了沉睡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第7章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen Shaw的耐痛阈一直都很高，即便是那种像在一直被人撕扯被人灼烧、感觉永远都不会停的伤口。</p><p>她是在六岁时第一次感到了真正的疼痛，她和学校里的一个男孩干了一架，因为他叫她怪胎——而<em>没人</em>能把Sameen Shaw叫怪胎。所以她直接一拳打在了他脸上，就像她父亲教她的那样，保护好了自己的拇指和指关节。Dean Walker鼻子的断裂声是Sameen Shaw听过的最舒心的音乐，仅次于他的嚎啕大哭。自此他没再那么叫过她，但这不代表他的大姐不会，第二天她便带着两个巨丑无比的朋友把Sameen逼进了角落。</p><p>她们比她高，比她壮，把她压在了地上让Dean的大姐狠狠的揍了她一顿。</p><p>那是Sameen六年的人生中最可怕的一次疼痛，但她一直都没哭，她不能让对方从这儿得到满足。她只是站起来默默地忍着，想着她父亲一定会为她的勇敢而骄傲。</p><p>她们就那样把她扔在了地上，浑身淤青，还流着血，带着个感觉应该是断掉了的手腕。</p><p>Sameen一瘸一拐地回了家，每一步都给全身带来一阵剧烈的疼痛，每一次呼吸都让她觉得肺在燃烧。</p><p>当她到家时，她父亲脸上并不是骄傲。<em>那是害怕</em>，她想，但她不怎么肯定。</p><p>在去医院的路上她母亲咋呼了个不停，话里夹杂着英语和波斯语，切换之快让她不能完全听懂，但那些话总归起来就一个意思：谁干的？</p><p>Sameen保持了沉默，自己的仗她要自己去打，不像Dean，是个胆小得只会告密的老鼠。或许她父亲会为这个而骄傲。</p><p>她那时还不知道，这事看似只是冰山一角，但却是她和母亲的关系渐渐恶化的转折点，Sameen对于这个事件完全的漠视终于拉断了她心里的某根弦。<em>你为什么不像个普通孩子一样？</em>、<em>你到底是哪儿有毛病？</em>，她用波斯语尖声叫道。</p><p>Sameen明白这其中的每一个字，她父亲也明白，他在听到这些话时畏缩了下，但却没有表示反对。即便这样，她还是没有任何反应，警察来了也没有，只是静静地看着他们站在那儿等她手腕的X光图像。</p><p>他们问她是否有看清打她的是谁，然后把她的沉默当成了默认。直到过了会儿他们把她父亲带去讯问时，她才明白警察根据现有的事实得出了一个完全错误的结论。但最后他们还是得放她父亲离开，因为他有完美的不在场证明——他驻扎的营房那条街上有个运动酒吧，他那晚在那儿和几十个人一起给巨人队呐喊助威。</p><p>父亲再也没问过她是谁干的，但他教了她怎么躲避从背后来的袭击。然后，如同其他所有他教给她的东西一样，这成为了她用于保护自己的坚实盾牌的一部分，同时她发誓绝不再让任何人近身。</p><p>*</p><p>六岁时第一次被揍和这次她醒来时的感觉相比，完全就只能算作不痛不痒。</p><p>她全身上下都觉得疼，腹部像有个太阳似的，毫不疲倦地向外散发着一阵阵剧痛。她盯着陌生的天花板，不知道自己在哪儿，然后她猛地坐了起来。</p><p>这是个严重的错误。</p><p>自内而发的疼痛像是在向外喷薄着炽热的岩浆一样，而有那么一会儿，她甚至不能呼吸，不能思考……不知道她自己是谁，更不用说知道到底发生了什么。</p><p>一双手轻柔地扶着她让她躺回了床上，她紧闭着眼，用意志慢慢缓解着疼痛。</p><p>她中弹了，她就只记得这一点，完全不清楚自己是怎么到这儿的。</p><p>“慢点儿。”Reese说，声音温柔而平静，与他平时那个催债的语气截然不同，这让她明白了情况一定非常糟糕。</p><p>“我晕了多长时间？”她问，因太久没说话声音有些沙哑。</p><p>“一周，”'Reese回答，忙活着她旁边的点滴，“实话说，没想到你竟撑了这么久。”</p><p>“我也没想到。”她承认道，正好看到了Reese如释重负的眼睛。她也本以为她没救了，会和the Machine一起长眠在那个沙漠下面。</p><p>她没再尝试着起身，但她稍稍抬了点头，掀开绷带边缘，想检查下她的伤口。</p><p>“得带你去看了个兽医，”Reese抱歉的说，“在当时的情况下，实在没别的选择。”</p><p>Shaw皱了皱眉，没说话继续检查着伤口。即便这么多年没干过，她还是个医生。</p><p>“伤口感染了。”她陈述到，这可以解释她体内一波又一波的热浪。</p><p>“给你偷了点抗生素，”Reese说，把点滴挂在床边的架子上，“还有些其他的。”</p><p>他看着她，像是在说<em>放松，我们搞得定</em>，但她不觉得他搞得定。</p><p>“你带我去看了个兽医？”她说，对着她那粗糙又参差不齐的缝合线怒目而视，“那个饭桶，这会留疤的。”</p><p>“其实，”Reese说，“那是我干的，不怎么喜欢我的手工么？”他若无其事的问。</p><p>“就是线有些歪。”她说，但还是感激的笑了笑。</p><p>她躺回枕头上，身体已虚弱得需要她用力才能把眼睛睁开。她在心里骂了句，挣扎着把注意力集中在Reese身上。</p><p>他不怎么在状态，还有点神经过敏，但她怀疑除了她的濒死经历外，应该还有些其他的原因。</p><p>“The Machine？”她无力的问，但Reese明白了她的意思，仔细审视了她一会儿，似乎在抉择她现在的身体状况下要告诉她多少。</p><p>“从病毒上传起Root就没听到过声音了。”Reese最终说。</p><p>Shaw不知道这是好事还是坏事，不知道Samaritan是不是也已经崩溃，这一切是否已经结束。</p><p>“她不太能接受，状态有些糟糕。”Reese又加了句。</p><p>“好吧，”Shaw说，“那东西好歹在她耳朵里呆了一年多。”</p><p>“我不是指the Machine。”Reese说。</p><p>Shaw尖锐地看了他一眼，前所未有的清醒了起来。</p><p>“Shaw，我们差点就失去你了。”Reese说，小心翼翼的避开了她的视线。而就是这个动作告诉了她这句话有多么的真实，告诉了她这对于Reese又是多么残忍的一件事。然后她想到了Carter，死在Reese怀里的Cater。Shaw开始庆幸不必让Reese再一次经历这种事。</p><p>“她在乎你，”Reese补充到，“程度超乎你想像。”</p><p>Shaw花了好一会儿才意识到他还是在说Root。<em>她在乎你……</em></p><p>Shaw不知道该说些什么，所以她什么都没说，不想给Reese暴露些什么，或是给她自己暴露些什么。</p><p>“你该休息了。”Reese过了会儿后开口。</p><p>Shaw闭上眼，睡意已渐渐笼罩了她，如同圣光般模糊了疼痛。</p><p>“嘿，John。”她赶在被睡意完全占领之前说。</p><p>他在离通往隔壁房间那个门的几步路之外停下了脚步。</p><p>“多谢。”Shaw说，然后陷入了沉睡。</p><p>*</p><p>Sameen梦到了橄榄球赛和车祸，她梦见她的父亲没有死，梦见她通过了住院医生实习考核，尽管主任医师依然对她有些顾虑。</p><p>但梦里更多的却是Root，一开始她看不见她，她挣扎着想要靠近，期间过程艰难得就像在粘稠的糖浆中前行一样，但Root的脸依然藏在黑暗中 。这确实是Root，不过不是她熟悉的那个，眼前的Root装着机械手，眼睛呆板无神，更像一个机器而不是人。</p><p>
  <em>你怎么了？</em>
</p><p><em>我是交互界面</em>，Root回答，声音同她的其他部分一样机械僵直。</p><p><em>不</em>，Shaw说，<em>不是</em>。</p><p>她十分确定她还听到了尖叫声，但她听不清声音是从哪儿传来的，但那声音一直环绕着她，像是从四面八方传来一样。</p><p><em>停下</em>，她对那个半人半机器的女人说。</p><p>
  <em>这是她想要的。</em>
</p><p>可能是，Sameen想，但<em>你</em>想要什么？</p><p>尖叫声还在继续，充斥着她的听觉，同电钻一般冲击着她的大脑，直到她再也受不了了。</p><p><em>停下</em>，她说，一遍遍的叫着对方停下，但Root根本没有听她在说什么，而Sameen花了好一会儿才意识到那个正在尖叫的人其实是她自己。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw猛地惊醒了，这给她的全身带来了一阵痉挛般的疼痛，她紧闭着眼等着这阵过去，慢慢地平复了呼吸。</p><p>“Miss Shaw，你还好么？”</p><p>Shaw从眼缝间向外看了一眼，Finch正坐在床边的椅子上，一脸担忧。噢该死的，难道她现在7天24小时都有一个保姆守着么？</p><p>“我好得很。”她咬牙说，但Finch看起来完全不相信她。</p><p>“我本该给你点止痛的东西，但我们已经用完了。”Finch说，完全忽视了她投给他的怒视，跟个母鸡一样自顾自的瞎忙乎，扶正她的枕头而后又把她的毯子拉平。“这样或许最好，”他补充道，“别让你对那东西产生依赖。”</p><p>Shaw哼了声坐了起来，忽略掉随之而来的疼痛和Harold的一脸担忧。疼痛正正是还能忍受的强度，她喘息着，等着它渐渐定格成一阵阵的钝痛。</p><p>“我想你应该还没什么胃口吧？”Harold问，离开床向梳妆台走去。</p><p>光是吃东西这个想法都让她开始有点恶心，但她的身体太过虚弱，任何可以摄入的营养都能加快她的康复。</p><p>她轻轻点了点头，Harold带过来一个纸杯，当他揭掉上面的塑料盖时，白色的蒸汽迎面而上，在他的眼镜上留下浓浓一层白雾。</p><p>“鸡汤面。”他说，从口袋里掏出一个塑料勺。有那么毛骨悚然的一瞬间，Shaw觉得他似乎是要直接来喂她，她一个激灵，直接一把夺过了Harold手里的勺子。</p><p>她用了没受伤的那只手，但勺子依然一路颤抖着才到了她嘴边。汤顺着她的喉管燃烧着向下，但这和她腹部的灼烧感比起来就只能算是在挠痒痒。她又试了两勺便直接放弃了，但Harold似乎很满意，即便她的努力只能算是微不足道。</p><p>“你还需要什么么？”Harold问。</p><p>她摇摇头，对这种需要人从头服侍到脚的状态有些恼火，“讲讲我错过了哪些就行。”</p><p>“没多少，”Harold说，把基本一点儿没动的鸡汤面放回了梳妆台上，“我们一直都躲在这儿，等着你康复。”</p><p>“Samaritan呢？”她问，<em>请你告诉我我们没有白忙一场</em>。</p><p>“还不清楚，”Finch说，“但我和Mr Reese都觉得我们现在应该低调一点。”</p><p>“Root呢？”Shaw问，“她怎么看？”</p><p>她似乎看见Finch微微瑟缩了下，这让她疑窦丛生，心跳毫无预兆的加快了，一次次重重的敲打着她的胸腔。</p><p>“Harold，”她一字一句的说，“Root呢？”</p><p>“Miss Groves就在隔壁。”Harold向她保证。但他满身都写着愧疚二字，而自她醒来就一直没见到过Root的事实如正午的阳光一样令人炫目。她虽不太愿意承认，但醒来时没在身边看到Root有些令她失望。可能是她已经习惯了Root的身影，习惯了Root对她近乎惯例的讽刺和装模作样。她想念这些，Shaw突然意识到，她在想她。</p><p>这意识太过惊悚，让她想继续质问Harold，弄清楚他到底为什么要遮遮掩掩，她得要亲眼见到Root才能百分百肯定那个女人还安好。</p><p>Harold又开始了瞎忙活，在想要检查Shaw手上的绷带时被她一巴掌拍开了。“我想医生的确是最棘手的病人。”他说，嘴角扯出一个笑，灵巧地转换了话题。Shaw并非没有注意到这其间微妙的改变，但她决定暂不深究，主要因为她实在是没力气去吵，而且眼皮已经不由自主地开始往下垂。在她渐渐睡去的过程中，她能感到Finch就在一旁一直看着她。</p><p>还没完全被睡意占据时，她听到Harold低声含糊地说了一句：“Sameen，很高兴你没事了。”然后他的手近乎是轻柔的把她脸上的乱发拨到了一旁。这比山崩地裂都还要让她惊讶，她也不知道该如何解读这个动作，但在她来得及做些什么之前她便又陷入了沉睡。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw再一次醒来时，并没觉得特别的虚弱无力，她还没完全康复，但她开始渐渐的对身体有了些掌控。</p><p>谢天谢地，这次她是一个人，没有人在她身边忙来忙去。她借这个难得的机会慢慢地环顾了下四周，这是在汽车旅馆里，房间里又脏又乱，与她和Root逃亡时的那些房间一模一样，如果不是床边上那些偷来的医疗器械，她几乎便可以假装她还在那个时候，在一切都还没失去控制、变得糟糕透顶的时候。</p><p>但在那之前就已经很糟糕了不是么？早在他们还在纽约、Samaritan第一次上线之前，早在Vigilance和他们的审判会之前。但这都像是很久前的事了，遥远到记忆都有些模糊，而在那么相安无事的几周里，都让她以为他们已经安全了。</p><p>但那时他们没有，而且现在也没有。</p><p>一周，Reese说过，他们已因她行动不便的原因在同一个地方呆了一周。她的伤给他们所有人带来了多大的危险？就算没了Samaritan，Decima用老办法也一样会找他们，而他们在这里呆得越久，就越容易会被发现。</p><p>她坐了起来，把腿垂在床沿边，用没受伤的手撑起上半身。她很努力的告诉自己她已经感觉好了很多，但眩晕一阵阵的奔涌而来，几乎就让她直接摔了回去。她粗重的喘着气，等着疼痛和恶心感渐渐过去，而像是过了好几个小时她才慢慢缓了过来。</p><p>她一站起来便立刻发现这是个糟糕透顶的主意，她的腿因承受不住重量开始剧烈的颤抖，她直接倒回了床上，又累又怒，在心里把所有人的祖宗十八代都骂了个便。</p><p>Reese发现她时她还是那个姿势，她想她或许该庆幸发现她的是他而不是那个会大惊小怪叽叽喳喳的Harold，而如果Harold为了让她好好待着而直接把她绑在床上的话，她一点儿都不会惊讶。</p><p>她任由Reese帮她移到了一个舒服点的姿势，因为她实在没力气和他争了。</p><p>“什么都别说。”她咕哝了句。</p><p>Reese无辜的举起手，“我也什么都没说。”但他依然坏笑了声，对她淘气地眨了眨眼，明显抱着看她笑话的心态。好吧，当医生成了病人……</p><p>“不过我不太清楚你想逃哪儿去，”他补充道，“我们还在沙漠中间。”</p><p>“关于这个，”Shaw说，“我们得换个地方，如果Decima找到我们……”</p><p>“不会。”</p><p>“John，我们在这儿呆太久了。”</p><p>“别担心，”他说，检查了下她的伤口，“刚没弄断缝合线都算幸运的了，呆在床上，这是命令。”</p><p>“什么时候换你掌权了？”她说，语气里满满的恼火。</p><p>“这话是Finch说的。”</p><p>“我不是每次都照着他说的做。”她说。</p><p>“我注意到了，”John面无表情的说，“你就好好休息就行了，让你的身体能够自愈。”</p><p>“我觉得我才是这里的医生。”Shaw说，但没再乱动。</p><p>“那如果现在躺床上的人是我，”Reese说，“你会说什么？”</p><p>Shaw哼了声，<em>真是有理</em>，她想，但还是不怎么高兴。</p><p>Reese没离开，呆在这里陪着她，他们都没进行闲聊的打算，之间的沉默友好而舒适。Reese打开了电视，让她选台，但当她选了个老版星际迷航时，他恼火的呻吟了声。</p><p>她冲他怒目而视，量他不敢发表什么评论。他确实也没说什么，在看到一半时便在他的椅子上睡着了。</p><p>Shaw并没怎么看电视，早在小时她便和父亲看过了。星际迷航和球赛是父亲最喜欢的两样消遣，对此她完全不介意，只是觉得激光枪是懦夫才用的武器，但Spock冷静出色的逻辑总能和她引起共鸣。</p><p>Reese轻微的鼾声平静而又熟悉，让她也渐渐睡了过去，当她醒来时，她不知道自己睡了多久，但Reese还在睡，星际迷航早放完了，现在电视上正在放新闻。</p><p>Shaw的理解力花了好一会儿才开始发挥作用，当她终于反应过来时，她迅速坐了起来，甚至都没感觉到疼。</p><p>她直接摇了摇John，他惊醒过来，满脸的警觉，在看到是她后放松了下来。</p><p>“你最好看看这个。”她说，把音量调大了些。</p><p>Reese看起来有些困惑，但他的注意力迅速被电视拉了过去。</p><p>新闻播报员的声音平静而镇定，Shaw觉得就凭这，这个播报员就值得赞赏。</p><p>“<em>截止目前，有关方面对十五分钟前发生的这次事件依然没有发表声明，目前还未确定是否有伤亡人员、以及相应的数字……</em>”</p><p>“恐怖袭击？”Reese问，脸上带着轻微的惊恐。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“好吧，Samaritan确实已经出局了，再也没有相关号码。”</p><p>“这情况看起来不太妙。”Reese说，眼睛像被黏在电视上一样。</p><p>Shaw表示同意，看着屏幕上闪过的画面——毁得一塌糊涂的建筑，满身泥和血、四处逃逸的人群。</p><p><em>纽约市内</em>，Shaw想。炸弹爆炸的地方离她曾住的地方只隔了几条街。离家如此的近，这让她很想立刻起来赶过去，做些什么，什么都行。</p><p>Reese知道她在想些什么，把手放在她手臂上让她别动，“你本来就做不了什么的。”他说。</p><p>“John，这是我们一手造成的。”她说。他们干掉了the Machine和Samaritan，是他们让政府再也得不到相关号码。</p><p>“我知道，”John说，“但我们没得选。”</p><p>Shaw不确定现在她是否还相信这话，不确定他们是不是做错了。或许相信Root的话终究不是什么好主意，这想法一出现Shaw就立刻觉得有些后悔，Samaritan必须被阻止，它有着the Machine有的所有的权利却又滥用了它们，但为这付出的代价却不是Shaw能接受的。</p><p>连着隔壁房间的那个门打开了，Harold走了进来，Shaw转过眼不住的往他身后瞟，但他在她还没看清前就很快的关上了门。这让她又开始思考着Root在哪儿，她觉得她好像在门那边看到了什么，但不是特别确定。</p><p>“噢你们在看，这就行。”Harold说，他看起来几乎是悲痛欲绝。Shaw想着911事件后他是不是就是现在这个样子，看着双子塔倒下、看着伤亡人员的数字不停的向上翻，想着他是不是就是在那时在脑里构造起了the Machine的雏形。</p><p>“我们本来也做不了什么。”John说，像是在努力用这话来说服自己。</p><p>“得了吧，”Harold说，语气冷了下来，“别说了，我们本可以让Samaritan活下来，我们本可以让Decima除掉我们。”</p><p><em>活下来？</em>Shaw想，说得就像它是活的一样。Root和Harold在很多地方都完全相反，但一旦涉及到技术或是the Machine，他们之间的共通之处实在太多，即便他们都不愿意承认。</p><p>“Finch，”John慢慢的说，“别这样对自己。”</p><p>但Harold根本没听见，他的眼睛一直没离开电视。</p><p>*</p><p>一百零四，这是那次袭击中的死亡人数，伤员数字要比这多上一倍，还有些人依然失踪。</p><p>接下来的几天十分难熬，Shaw一直开着新闻，但翻来覆去讲的都是一件事：当局依然不知道这是谁干的，失踪的人也还是没有被找到。</p><p>她没怎么看到Finch，偶尔的那几次他看起来都糟糕透了。他在自责，将那104个死亡人数压在自己身上，就像他才是引爆炸弹的那个一样。Reese也好不了哪儿去，但她怀疑他只是在她面前装坚强而已，即便他们彼此都知道她绝不会买账。</p><p>而且她依然没见到过Root，其他两人都没给她个直接的回答，这开始让Shaw觉得担心。可能他们一逃出地下基地她就离开了，也可能她根本没活着出来，而Reese和Finch不想让这个消息影响她的康复。这是个极其残酷的猜想，不能被快速的甩在脑后，其结果便是她的睡眠质量开始迅速下降，梦里满天飞的子弹和炸弹，104人死亡，而Root便是其中之一。</p><p>但她恢复得很好，胃口渐渐的回来了，她开始基本能吃下Reese带来的那些食物。</p><p>但同时她也觉得无聊透顶，觉得再不让她活动活动她应该会直接发疯。这个愿望不到一天便实现了——Reese冲进了房里，不是从连着隔壁的那个门，而是从正门冲了进来。</p><p>“满镇子都是Decima的人，”他解释道，“要找到我们只是时间问题而已。四个人，两间房，还给女仆钱让她不要进来，简直就是个活靶子。”</p><p><em>四个人</em>，瞬间Shaw满脑子都只有这三个字。</p><p>John给了她一些新的衣服，是她一贯的黑色系，“快换上。”</p><p>她靠自己穿了大半，但Reese得帮她把衣服举过头顶，还得帮她弄好鞋。这是他们一路走来间关系发展的实证，她可以毫不计较的让Reese帮她做这些事，而其实局势的紧急程度也一定程度上阻止了她过多抱怨。</p><p>她还是不怎么能走路，但至少她站起来时的眩晕感已经消失了，Reese帮她上了车在后座上坐好。</p><p>“把你的备用枪给我。”她说，从窗户伸出手，John看着她，没有动作，满脸警惕，“只要你不给Harold说，我也不会说。”</p><p>“好吧，”John说，把枪递了过去，“不过我不知道你连路都走不了的情况下能靠这搞出多大伤害来。”</p><p>“John，我还能瞄准射击。”</p><p>他哼了声，在Shaw把武器塞进夹克的时候又回到了汽车旅馆内。</p><p>穿衣服那一阵折腾和这短短到车里的一段路让她近乎精疲力竭，哪怕其实过去这两周她除了睡觉什么都没做。她闭上眼打算歇一会儿，但手上突然有了种湿热的触感：Bear正舔着她的手，很是激动的样子。</p><p>在这么多事之后，她几乎就快把他给忘了。她拍了拍Bear的脑袋，享受着他简单惬意的陪伴。</p><p>另一边门开了，Root进来坐在了后座上，她的身影对Shaw来说太过冲击，以至于一时间她不知道要说些什么。Root看起来糟透了，惨白憔悴，眼神空洞无神，Shaw觉得自己看起来可能都比她好。而Root一坐下，Reese就把她的右手腕拷在了把手上，然后关上了门。</p><p>虽然被拷的不是她，但Shaw立刻觉得受到了侮辱，难道这段时间里Root一直被Reese和Finch关着的么？虽不怎么惊讶，但她有些好奇Root是干了什么才使得手铐成了必需品。这解释了为什么从她醒来就没看到过这个女人，但她对Reese和Finch遮遮掩掩的态度有些生气。</p><p>Root避开了她的视线，眼睛直直的看着前方，就当她完全不存在似的。Shaw很想吼她一句，但在来得及开口前她便睡着了。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw是猛然惊醒的，然后发现外面已是一片漆黑。</p><p>“放松，”她身旁有个声音说，“停车加油而已。”</p><p>Shaw朝旁边瞥了眼，Root依然跟个犯人一样被拷在门上，Reese和Finch都不见踪影。这是长时间以来她第一次和Root独处，Shaw瞬间觉得有些奇怪，觉得车太小了，而她们间的距离远远不够。</p><p>“你干了什么？”Shaw问，从椅子上坐直，想表现得随意一点，想假装她一点都没为Root现在神经质的状态而困扰。</p><p>“不是因为我干了什么，”Root说，“而是我可能会干什么。”</p><p>Shaw困惑的盯着她，但Root依然坚决避开了她的眼睛。</p><p>“你看那边那个男人。”Root说，向车外某个方向点了点头，那里有一个戴着棒球帽的男人，正给他的卡车加油。Shaw看了那人一眼，没觉得在哪儿见过。</p><p>“他怎么了？”她问。</p><p>“我不知道他是不是已经和他车里那个女人结婚了，或许吧，有可能他喜欢家暴，”Root的声音有些飘渺，Shaw朝车外的那对情侣看了一眼，不知道Root要说什么，“又或者，”她继续说，“他把她宠得跟公主一样，the Machine本能知道这些，但不管怎样……”她顿了顿，转过脸，自上车以来第一次面对了Shaw，“我都想把他大卸八块。”</p><p>Root又把脸转开了，看着那个棒球帽男人付了油钱回到了车上。Shaw意识到Root是认真的，Root不认识这个男人、也不关心他是否清白是否无害，但她依然想让他痛苦，她想<em>见血</em>。一部分的Shaw明白这种需求，她十分清楚复仇的怒火会如何摧枯拉朽地横扫过所有理智。但Root把她的悲恸和怒火泄在了错误的人身上，她会毫不犹豫的杀人，哪怕那人可能只是挡住了她的视线而已。</p><p>她很危险。</p><p>这便是Finch把她锁起来的原因。</p><p>“行，”Shaw慢慢说，“把锁撬开，尽管去把那男人大卸八块，但这依然不会让你好过。”</p><p>“你不知道。”Root说。</p><p>“好吧，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“可能你是会好过点儿，但这一点意义都没有，Decima还是赢了，而且你知道么Root？”</p><p>“什么？”Root说，但她看起来毫不关心Shaw说了什么。</p><p>“别让他们得逞，”Shaw激昂的说，“别让他们赢，你比这要强得多，the Machine让你变得比这强得多。”</p><p>Root转过脸，视线终于和Shaw相交了，眼里少了那些锋利的棱角，水汪汪的，像是在害怕。她的呼吸急促了起来，似乎有一道电流在她们之间闪过，强度之大，让Shaw觉得这里的空气开始变得又热又厚。一瞬间她们间的距离又太长了，Shaw发现自己已不由自主的向前倾，着迷的看着Root舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>但随即车的前门被谁打开了，空气又迅速回到了正常温度上，Shaw猛地往回靠，期间把受伤的手撞在了门上，一阵刺痛传来，她忍不住倒吸了凉气。</p><p>“啊，Miss Shaw，你醒了，”Finch说，爬上了副驾驶的位置坐好，“你感觉怎样？”</p><p>“感觉像中了几枪又差点死了，”Shaw挖苦道，“问这个干嘛，Harold，你感觉怎样？”</p><p>Finch一点儿都没畏缩，慢条斯理的拉着安全带，“很高兴看到你的讽刺技巧依然完好无损。”他咕哝了声。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，高兴的看到Root的嘴角有些微微的上扬，接着变成了一个微笑。这笑容点亮了她的脸，将先前的阴霾一扫而空。</p><p>Reese发了车，很快便把车开离了加油站，车里是一片令人愉悦的沉默。</p><p>当Root把手伸过来时，Shaw忍不住抖了一下，这触感温暖而又宽慰，在轻轻握了握她的手之后又迅速消失不见：Root在无声的告诉她，她听到了，她听进去了Shaw的那些话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第8章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们一路朝着纽约前进，路上尽量七拐八拐以避免Decima跟踪。Reese和Finch轮流开车。Shaw作为一个还在从枪伤中恢复的人，只能直挺挺地坐在后座上尽力休息，在半梦半醒间看着窗外云卷云舒、风景变了又变。</p><p>路上基本没人说话，一百零四这个数字沉沉的悬在他们所有人头上，一些时候车内的空气简直凝重得令人窒息。</p><p>他们再一次停下车加油时，Shaw已经不清楚他们到底开了多久，几天，几周，还是几个月？太久了，她急需下车走走，呼吸点新鲜空气。当她提出来时，Harold看起来很想反对，但她的瞪视成功地让他闭了嘴。Shaw深吸了口气，打开了车门。</p><p>“可以让我下车去趟卫生间么？”Root说，把她的手铐摇得叮叮作响吸引Harold注意。</p><p>“这你得等Mr Reese回来之后再说。”他说，回过头坚定的看着前面。自从Root摆脱了她那颓靡不振万事无动于衷的状态后，Harold就采取了这种略孩子气的无视方式，Shaw觉得这完全不能怪他，因为Root现在一逮到机会就会给他使绊子。</p><p>“Harold，你就把她从那见鬼的手铐里放出来吧。”Shaw说，半边身子已经出了车。</p><p>Harold看看她，又看了看Root，一脸疑虑。</p><p>“我对她负全责。”她补了句，忽略掉Root随之而来的那一脸狡黠的笑。</p><p>Harold考虑了会儿，无言地把钥匙递给了Root。</p><p>“谢谢。”Root假笑了一下，用钥匙打开了手铐，然后十分夸张的揉了揉手腕。</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，咬牙吼到，“你就不能直接过来么？”</p><p>Root得意的笑了，在她们往加油站走的路上她的步幅可谓悠闲，刚好紧紧地落在Shaw身后。</p><p>“你到底还要不要上厕所？”Shaw问。</p><p>“不用，”Root说，“但你脾气又犟还是个伤残病员，总得有人看着以防你一屁股直接坐地上。”</p><p>“我又没有残废。”Shaw恼火的咬牙切齿。</p><p>“是没有，”Root同意，“但你脾气够犟。”</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，走进了加油站，想着她曾经脑子是有多糊涂才会觉得她在想念这个。</p><p>她一条直线的朝零食货架走去，向上伸手想拿点儿多滋乐扭扭糖，这动作扯到了伤口，让她疼得瑟缩了下。</p><p>“这儿。”Root说，从她背后前倾，伸手去拿那个糖。她们之间的距离就此少到了几乎没有，身体基本上是紧紧相贴，Shaw完全可以在她背上感受到另一个女人胸部的弧度。</p><p>“我拿得到。”Shaw嘟囔了句，尽力想控制住她的呼吸。</p><p>“随你怎么说，矮子。”Root说，把糖递给她。</p><p>“还有，别那样叫我了。”Shaw说，一把抓过那袋多滋乐，转身朝收银台走去。</p><p>“我只这样叫过你两次，”Root指出，看着Shaw把几张现金递给了收银台小妹，“但这外号挺称你的，不觉得么？其实……”Root一脸沉思状，“鼓气包这名字也挺好的。”</p><p>Shaw咬了咬牙，但没再说些什么。这个Root虽几乎毫不间断得把她烦的要死，但也比沉溺在自己的世界里自怨自艾的那个要强。所以她没有直接开口回敬过去，只是强行忍了下来，即便她很想抓点什么东西狠狠揍上一顿。</p><p>她盘算着可以往回走了，但在连门都没碰到时就被Root抓住了手臂。</p><p>“等等。”她说，不安地瞥了眼收银台后的小妹，但那人根本就没注意她们。</p><p>“干嘛？”Shaw说，她现在又饿又烦又累，语气冲冲的。</p><p>“就……我们能不能等会儿再回去？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，撕开包装袋，跟着Root从超市后门走了出去。</p><p>“你应该没在盘算着要杀什么人吧？”Shaw问，嚼着手里的多滋乐。</p><p>“不，”Root说，“还没。”</p><p>“你知道…我还是一样可以放倒你。”她们出门后Shaw又补了句。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，“噢，我一点儿都不怀疑。”她慵懒地靠在加油站背后的墙上，眼睛渐渐闭上了。</p><p>Shaw趁这个时间一边大嚼特嚼一边看着面前这个女人——她呼吸时胸部均匀的一起一伏，她优雅修长的脖颈……</p><p>Shaw用力的咽了咽喉咙。很明显，这次中枪的经历也没能找回她的理智，她还是在为这个比任何人都让她恼火的女人着迷，而或许这就是吸引着她的部分原因。</p><p>“你又来了。”Root说，依然闭着眼。</p><p>“什么？”Shaw含糊不清的说。</p><p>“盯着我。”Root解释到。</p><p>“哪里，我才没有。”Shaw下意识地反驳。</p><p>“骗子。”Root说，睁开眼逮了Shaw一个现行。她嘴角上扬，得意的笑了。</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，否认的话本已挂在了嘴边，但脸上却抑制不住的有了笑，心中像有什么东西渐渐沉下去安定了下来。一时间所有的事都明朗开阔起来，这满星的夜空下就像只有她和Root两人一样，而Root正满脸期待地看着她，眼神深邃而紧张。</p><p>“去他妈的。”Shaw咕哝到，把手里啃了一半的糖丢到一边，上前两小步结束了她们间的距离。</p><p>她和Root的唇狠狠的撞在了一起，牙齿和舌头如战争般激烈地纠缠着。Shaw把Root重重的压在了墙上，紧紧的抓着另一个女人的脸，就像在害怕她一旦放松Root就会立刻逃开一样。</p><p>但Root哪儿都没去，双手紧紧的抓着Shaw的臀部，指尖在她皮肤上的触感就像是在燃烧一样。而和她腹部的枪伤不同，这灼烧感让Shaw觉得远远不够，她想让它燃遍她全身，燃遍所有的地方。</p><p>有人发出了一声呻吟，Shaw不知道这到底出自她还是Root。</p><p>但随即Root却抽开了身，身体失去接触那一刹那Shaw得咬牙才没让自己发出一声哀鸣。</p><p>“时间差不多了。”Root轻声说，抬手把Shaw脸上的一缕乱发拨到一旁。</p><p>“艹。”这是Shaw唯一说得出来的一个字，因为其他所有的话一出口都只会是语无伦次的一团乱。她和Root是如此的近，脸之间只有一毫厘的距离，这之下她得挣扎着才能呼吸、才能思考。Shaw把手滑到Root肩膀上放着，感受着她夹克下紧绷着的线条。</p><p>Root笑了出来，“待会儿可能可以，但现在我们得赶紧回去，不然Harold要派出他的搜查小分队了。”她补充道，看起来有些黯然。</p><p>“他把你锁起来这事做得太过了。”Shaw愤怒的说，在Root肩膀上的手握紧了。</p><p>“不，”Root说，“他没有。”</p><p>Shaw张张嘴想说些什么，但在来得及之前Root便轻轻把她推开了。</p><p>“来，我们得走了。”Root说。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw的嘴唇在回到车上之后都还有些发麻，Reese从后视镜里斜眼瞥了她一眼，眼神像是直接看穿了她，而她知道Root上车时她身体骤然的僵硬并没能逃过他的眼睛。</p><p>“你短暂的自由之旅还愉快么？”Reese问Root，心知肚明的样子，而Shaw得咬着嘴唇才没让自己对着Root尴尬的脸咧嘴笑出声来。</p><p>他们又开了三十多英里，直到Reese把车停在了一家汽车旅馆门口，声称说他需要好好睡一晚。这家旅店是Shaw一路见过的长得最为像样的一个，Harold去给他们开了两个标间，五分钟后回来时把钥匙递给了Shaw。</p><p>“Miss Groves，我想今晚应该用不到这副手铐。”Finch说。</p><p>Shaw全身心投入才保住了她那张面无表情的脸，她又看了看Root，立刻明白另一个女人应该和她一样不知道想歪到哪条沟里去了。</p><p>Harold和往常一样恍然不知，朝Shaw瞥了眼以确认她会确保Root不会到处乱跑。她点了点头，他看起来对这足够满意了，跟着Reese回到了他们的房间。</p><p>“还对我负全责呢？”Root对着她含糊地耳语，“你该留下那副手铐，想想吧，我们可以拿它找多少乐子。”</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，“闭嘴。”她说，把Root向她们的房间推去。</p><p>她们刚过门槛Shaw就关上了门，Root已经压了上来，手和嘴在她身上四处游走。Shaw的背刚好抵着门把手，随着Root加上来的重量给她带来了一阵阵疼痛，她哼了声，将另一个女人的腰抓得更紧了，指甲深深的埋了进去，力道之大足以留下些印子。</p><p>Root咬着Shaw的下唇咧嘴笑了，“你穿得太多了。”她低声说。</p><p>“你也一样。”Shaw说，向上抬头再一次咬住了Root的唇，把Root的夹克从肩膀上向下扒。Root在剩下的路上一路纠结于她的外套，最后成功地脱掉了它随意地丢在了身后。Shaw立刻把注意力转移到Root衬衫下面的部分，Root发出了一声低吟，她的皮肤在她的指尖下柔软而温暖，但这还不够，永远都不会够。正当她致力于把衣服从Root头上脱下来时，一阵敲门声让她的脱衣大作战戛然而止。</p><p>“你他妈一定在开玩笑。”她抱怨到，垂下手放在身旁，Root把头埋在她颈间吃吃的笑了起来。</p><p>“别这么大气，鼓气包。”Root对着她的脖子低声说，让她忍不住一阵战栗。</p><p>敲门声又响了起来，而Shaw有了种把头撞门上的冲动。</p><p>“我不觉得它会很快停下来。”Root的语调洋溢着忧伤，她轻柔的在Shaw喉咙处留下一个吻，然后懒洋洋地躺在了房内的一张床上。Root的头发凌乱不堪，躺着的姿势性感撩人，像是就在等着她上去一样，这让Shaw想直接射杀所有胆敢打扰她们的人。</p><p>开门前她就知道一定是Harold，在他反应过来已经有人来应门之前，她就直接把一句“干嘛？”甩了过去。</p><p>“我和Mr Reese打算出去用晚饭，”Harold说，没注意或是根本就直接选择忽略了她的情绪，“你和Miss Groves要加入我们么？”</p><p>“不。”Shaw说。</p><p>“我真的觉得你该吃点东西。”Harold担忧的说。</p><p>Shaw举起她消灭了半袋的多滋乐，“我有吃的。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思。”Harold说，而Shaw觉得她即将会听到一段关于如何恢复体力保持健康的烦闷冗长的讲座。</p><p>值得庆幸的是，在她彻底暴走前，Reese及时的出现并拖走了Finch，“我们会带点吃的回来。”他说。</p><p>“随便你。”她咕哝到，把门摔上了。她靠在门上，看着Root从床上仰头对她得意的一笑。但空气似乎已经凉了下来，她们间有的那些热度迅速的消散了。在她哪儿都看就是不看房里那女人时，Root感觉到了房里气氛的变化，坐了起来。</p><p>或许她真该出去吃晚饭，因为这确实是个<strong>坏主意</strong>，这几个字每个还都该重重的加粗。她对这女人所有的疑虑都在这时浮出了水面，满脑子都是它们，挥之不去，像是要把她溺死在其中。</p><p>Shaw脱下她的夹克，小心的避开了手上的伤，然后坐在Root对面的床上看着她。Root起身捡起先前丢在床尾的那件夹克，仔细的把它搭在椅子后背上，而后向前走了点，转过脸看着Shaw，头微微偏向一边，“噢，Sameen，”她轻柔地斥责道，“你真该把你这张苦瓜脸倒过来。”她伸出手，用拇指向上扳着Shaw的两个嘴角。Shaw想象了下，觉得其效果与其说是个笑倒不如说是个鬼脸，她马着脸拍开了Root的手。</p><p>Root夸张地叹了口气，就像Shaw的坏情绪是个巨大的不便一样，“怎么了？”</p><p>“没怎么。”Shaw闷闷的说，从包装袋里抽出一根多滋乐，心不在焉的嚼着。</p><p>“你一直都喜欢这样煞风景么？”Root问，恼火地抱着手。</p><p>“没，”Shaw说，在Root等着她下文时继续马着脸，过了会儿后补充道，“我不太擅长这种破事。”</p><p>“真的么？”Root挖苦道，“我可一点儿都没发现。”</p><p>Shaw没再绷着脸，转而对着Root怒目而视。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，拿掉Shaw手上的那跟多滋乐顺手扔进了垃圾桶，“听着，”她说，强迫Shaw看着自己，“我不需要你发表什么声明，我本也不期待它们，而且实话说……”她说，把Shaw脸上的一缕头发别到耳后，她的唇靠得更近了，声音太沉变得有些沙哑，“我只是想和你做爱而已。”</p><p>Shaw咽了咽喉咙，把Root拉近坐在她的大腿上，“我觉得这个还能接受。”</p><p>“想你也能。”Root说，低头开始吻她。</p><p>而这次，Shaw在没人打扰的情况下脱掉了Root的衬衫，对才露出的那些肌肤发起了令她自己都有些震惊的猛烈攻势。Shaw用力把Root背朝下的推倒在了床上，在还带着伤的情况下，这力度之大，简直超乎了她自己的想象。她用舌和牙探索着Root的身体，用力向下咬着，像标记领地一样在对方皮肤上留下一道道参差不齐的印记。Shaw用舌划过Root身上的伤疤：肩膀上她留下的那个、还有些其他的，所有的都在一齐告诉她Root一样会受伤，她同其他人一样脆弱。</p><p>她的唇沿着Root的身体一路向下到了腹部又原路折了回来，任由Root在她身下愉悦地扭动。她用一只手解开了另一个女人的胸罩，Root抬起身脱掉了它顺手丢在一旁。在Shaw的嘴含住她左边的乳头时，Root发出了一声响亮的喘息，Shaw继续用嘴挑逗着它，直到Root抓着她的脸拉她上来开始吻她。</p><p>“你穿得太多了。”Root在她的嘴里说。</p><p>“你的话也太多了。”Shaw说，但还是脱下了衬衫，在Root的帮助下脱掉了胸罩。她的手带着伤，明显不能自己搞定。</p><p>Root突然顿住了，指尖划过了Shaw腹部的绷带，她直直瞪着那儿，眼神变得空洞而迷离起来。Shaw抓过她的手，十指交叉握紧，把Root重新压回到床上。</p><p>“嘿，我就在这儿。”Shaw静静的说。</p><p>Root点点头，但看起来还是不怎么相信，像是完全<em>不敢</em>去相信一样。Shaw慢慢的吻着她，直到这表情从Root脸上消失不见。</p><p>然后她顺着Root的身体一路向下，意图明显。她用一只手解开了Root的牛仔裤，和内裤一起顺着Root的长腿向下拖，直到它们都消失不见，Root全身赤裸的展现在了她面前。</p><p>Shaw埋下头，Root的入口温暖而诱人，带着渴望，于是Shaw伸出舌头进入了她体内。Shaw上次和人做爱已经是很久前的事了，和一个女人还要再往前推更久，但就像她身体本身就知道该怎么做一样，她用舌头在Root的阴蒂处绕着圈，Root剧烈的喘息了起来，臀部猛地绷紧了。Shaw抱着Root将她放平，享受着这声音和Root在她身下欲求不满的感觉。但这还不够，她想要看到Root欲求不满的样子，想要看到Root像易碎品一样在她身下卸下所有防线崩溃时的样子。在Root的呼吸变得更加不均匀时，她停住了动作。</p><p>“别……别停……”她的声音嘶哑而间断，而这是Shaw听过的最为美妙的声音。Root本闭着眼，但在Shaw吻上她时她的眼睛猛然睁开了，双手把Shaw拉得更近了，饥渴地加深了这个吻，当Shaw滑入三根手指时，她狠狠地咬住了Shaw的下唇。Shaw随即迅速的开始了动作，比她任何一次扣动扳机的速度都还要快，Root紧紧地贴着她，眼睛翻出了眼白，随着她的节奏疯狂地摇动着身体，当高潮来临时，她的背向上拱离了床，随即她喊出了Shaw的名字——她的名而非姓——声音如波浪般一波又一波着接踵而来，这在Shaw耳里如音乐一般动听。</p><p>Shaw能感到她的身体正一点点兴奋了起来，她的大腿间急切的需要点摩擦。但她耐心地等着Root清醒过来，着迷的看着她的眼神从失神的疏离渐渐有了聚焦、重新锐利清明了起来，就像重新返回了她离开了很久的世界一样。</p><p>“Hi。”最后Root说，声音带着点惊讶。</p><p>“Hi，”Shaw有些沾沾自喜，“还在么？”</p><p>Root点点头，用久远得像是上辈子之前Shaw教过的一个动作把她背朝下压倒在床上。</p><p>Root扒衣服的速度可谓叹为观止，又拉又扯的，毫无耐心可言。Shaw只是看着，没有帮忙、也没有抗拒，直到她也浑身赤裸，Root的舌和手指进入了她体内。她从未体验过这样的感觉，Root的动作像是在她体内建起了一个熊熊燃烧的炼狱，让她再也控制不住呼吸、让她觉得她就快因此而爆炸。高潮来临的强度太过猛烈，她眼前似乎都有星星在闪烁，耳朵因血液上涌而嗡嗡作响。结束后Shaw精疲力竭的向后倒在床上，跟跑了十场马拉松一样，她还想要更多，但却实在累得动弹不得。</p><p>“好吧，我错了，”Shaw上气不接下气的说，看着Root爬了上来躺在她旁边，“没有什么牛排能爽得过这个。”</p><p>Root轻蔑地哼了声，凑过来吻她，“你个傻子。”</p><p>Shaw迅速拉下了脸，但她怀疑以她现在这半死不活的状态，她的怒视究竟能发挥多少功效。</p><p>*</p><p>当Shaw醒来时，床的另一边是空的，她转头看到Root正在房间那头匆忙的穿着衣服。</p><p>“你要去哪儿？”她懒洋洋的问。</p><p>Root被吓了一大跳，愧疚的看着她，“对不起，我吵醒你了么？”</p><p>Shaw摇摇头坐起来，睡眼惺忪的揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>“睡不着，”Root解释说，“还不如去给你买点干净的绷带，鉴于昨晚我们在……呃……运动的时候把你的缝合线都扯断了。”她的语气里带着得意。</p><p>Shaw低头瞥了眼浸满了血的绷带，她都没发现，一点儿都没感觉到，不过伤口看起来早就止了血。</p><p>“再睡会儿吧。”Root说，坐在床边穿鞋。</p><p>“嘿，能给我买点吃的么？”Shaw在Root起身时打了个哈欠，“我要饿死了。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，“还要其他的什么么？”</p><p>“伏加特应该不错。”</p><p>Root挑了挑眉。</p><p>“干嘛？”Shaw说，“医用而已，”末了又补了句，“别告诉Finch就行。”</p><p>“好吧，”Root说，“吃的和伏加特，明白了，你这个女人真容易满足。”她咕哝道。</p><p>“你也知道，”Shaw说，向后倒在床上，“特别是在昨晚之后。”</p><p>Root笑了，但这笑容迅速消失了，她突然间严肃了起来，认真的看着Shaw，眼角又有了些阴影。</p><p>“我简直不敢相信你真的在这儿，”Root说，Shaw闻言皱了皱眉，但Root俯下身吻了吻她，“睡吧，”她说，“我一会儿就回来。”</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw醒来时，清晨的阳光正透过窗帘投进屋内，房里空无一人，她迅速意识到了有什么不对。Shaw从床上坐起来，明白了一个冷酷而又沉甸甸的事实。</p><p>Root离开了，而且她没打算再回来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第9章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaw迅速的穿好衣服，重重地敲着另外两人的房门，全然不顾现在还是快到清晨的时间，也懒得管其他客人的感受。</p><p>门开了个小缝，Reese从缝隙间谨慎地向外看，一只手抓着枪。</p><p>“我们有麻烦了。”Shaw说。</p><p>Reese示意她进来，她进去的时候正看到Harold从床上站起来，急急忙忙的戴眼镜，顶着一头横七竖八的乱发，表情颇有些尴尬。</p><p>“Root走了。”Shaw说。</p><p>“什么？”Harold说，看起来比任何时候都要警醒，“你说走了是什么意思？”</p><p>“Finch，我说，她离开了。”Shaw的语气禁不住有些冲。</p><p>“你怎么能让这种事发生？”Finch说，看起来比她见过的任何时候都还要生气。</p><p>Shaw咬了咬牙没说话。<em>因为我让她越过了我的防线</em>。</p><p>“Finch，这或许不是互相责怪的时候。”Reese在理的说。</p><p>“那Root杀了人又怎么办？”Harold说，“到那时我们又来怪谁？”</p><p>“她不会。”Shaw说。</p><p>“Miss Shaw，你确定这是事实？”</p><p><em>不</em>，她想，记起在加油站外她问Root有没盘算着要杀什么人时得到的回答只是<em>还没</em>，但她依然说，“确定。”</p><p>“我们得找到她。”Harold说。</p><p>“如果Root不想被找到，我们根本就找不到她，”Reese说，“但如果她是为了复仇，那么她和我们要去的是同一个地方。”</p><p>“比我们提前了四个小时。”Shaw指出。</p><p>“我觉得我们就照原计划行事好了，继续朝纽约走。”Reese说。</p><p>“好吧，”Harold说，“不过我建议我们尽快出发。”</p><p>在他们换洗时Shaw就站在外面等着，看着太阳从地平线上渐渐升起，同时尽力不去想Root，不去想Root在她身下的感觉和她的声音，不去想Root有时能有多鲁莽、她现在的境况该有多么的危险。</p><p>Shaw翻遍了她的夹克都没找到Reese给她的那把备用枪，一定是被Root拿走了，不过……这至少代表Root还有个能自卫的东西。但不止枪，还有什么东西也不见了，Shaw花了好一会儿才意识到是什么，<em>列宁勋章</em>，她想。不过这不是她本来的那件夹克，勋章一定是在她中枪后被落在了沙漠中的什么地方。她在心里狠狠的骂了几句，这个没能履行的承诺沉甸甸的压在她心上，不知怎么的让她觉得Gen一定会对她很是失望。</p><p>这和着其他所有的事，让Shaw再也抑制不住她的愤怒。她一遍又一遍的捶着墙，带着雷霆般的怒火，直到指关节上的皮肤破开、开始往下滴血，直到她再也没有力气，靠着墙沉重的喘息着。</p><p>房间的门开了，Harold带着Bear一瘸一拐的走了出来，再往车走的路上连看都没看她一眼。看起来他对她很是生气，或者倒不如说是失望。</p><p>“别担心，”Reese说，递给她一卷新的纱布让她包扎下手，“他会缓过来的。”</p><p>在她往手上缠着纱布时指关节发出了一阵阵的刺痛，她慢慢品味着这个感觉，让自己集中在上面，但这依然缓解不了她胸中的疼痛，那儿正疼得像是要让她窒息一般。</p><p>“你要告诉我昨晚发生了什么么？”Reese问，看着Finch正挣扎着想把Bear弄上车。</p><p>“你什么意思？”Shaw问。</p><p>“她耍了你么？”Reese问，转过脸看着她，眼神像是洞悉了一切。</p><p>“没有。”Shaw说，但这话在她自己听来都不怎么有说服力。她尽力让自己去想昨晚的感觉不像是在诀别、不像是Root计划好的、<em>Root</em><em>不是在玩弄她</em>，但她无法真让自己相信这些。</p><p>但她又想起了Root在她身下的感觉、她看着她时的眼神，像是完全不敢相信这真是她们俩一样，而<em>这</em>，Shaw可以百分百的确定是真的。</p><p>“好吧。”Reese最后说，带着她朝车走去。</p><p>Shaw坐在了她后座的老位子上，但没了Root在身边这车后面的空间感觉空得厉害。Bear毫不犹豫的跳到了她身旁，在Reese发车开出旅馆的停车场时，她伸手心不在焉的拍着Bear的脑袋。</p><p>她完全睡不着，瞪着车窗外面发神，靠手上一阵阵的钝痛保持着警觉。腹部的伤也开始有些疼，她一直没拿到她的干净绷带，也没检查昨晚她们到底给伤口带来了多大伤害。但她觉得应该没那么糟，所以她忽略掉这些疼痛，转而把注意力集中在她的怒气上，这很容易，她完全可以处理，而其他的……好吧，她完全不愿意去想。</p><p>他们快上高速时，Reese好像在前方看到了什么，他停下了车，Shaw立刻从两个前座的中间探出身子好看得更清楚一些，Bear没有防备，在头从Shaw的大腿上滑下去时委屈地叫了一声。前方停着两辆黑色的SUV，都装着有色玻璃。</p><p>“Decima，”Reese严肃的说，“这是伏击。”</p><p>“他们怎么找到我们的？”Harold问，满脸担忧，每次在有什么暴力事件发生前他都是这副表情。</p><p>“Root，”Shaw说，语气冰冷而肯定，“想拖住我们。”</p><p>Reese回头看了她一眼才转过脸看着前方的SUV，他轻轻点了点头，“我们另找路走。”他说，把车打到倒档。</p><p>“不。”Shaw说，“他们肯定在每条出镇的路上都设了路障，我们没时间了。”她补充道，想着Root提前的那四个小时是如何迅速的向上一跳变成了五小时，“给我把枪。”</p><p>“Miss Shaw，我真的不觉得……”Harold开口，但Shaw直接忽视了她，对着Reese满怀期待地伸出手。Reese小心翼翼的看了她一会儿，这让她想着他到底看到了些什么，她现在到底是个什么状况？虽然感觉比前些时间好了很多，但她知道她还没有完全恢复。不过她必须得这样做，再不开枪射点什么东西，她觉得她甚至会直接尖叫出声。</p><p>Reese一定是在她眼里看到了些什么，他递了把枪给她，和她同时跳下了车。</p><p>“你怎么看？防弹玻璃？”Reese说，递了个多余的弹夹给她。</p><p>“应该是。”Shaw说，检查着枪里的弹药。</p><p>“先打爆车胎吸引注意？”</p><p>Shaw点点头，和Reese从路的两边分头行动。她蹲在一堵矮墙后，等着Reese就位，等Reese向她示意准备好了之后她开枪打爆了她那边的轮胎，然后迅速躲了回去，仔细地听着动静。她能听到车门开的声音，男人的叫喊声，接着便是枪声，密集的枪声。</p><p>子弹飕飕地从她头顶飞过，一些打在了墙上，一时间周围尘土飞扬。她在枪声的间歇里起身瞄准，两个人在注意到她之前就倒下了，而且——噢Harold会骄傲的——她只射了膝盖而已，即便她很想直接干掉他们所有人。</p><p>当枪声停止后，她谨慎地从掩体后探出身子，Decima的人都躺在了地上，要不已经失去了意识，要不就正疼得在地上打滚。</p><p>“感觉好点了么？”Reese问，从她身后走了过来。</p><p>“没，”Shaw说，瞪着街上流了一地的血，觉得她再也不会好了，“我们走吧，去找Root。”</p><p>*</p><p>纽约已不是Shaw记忆里的样子，街上的人形色匆匆，在建筑间飞奔而过，像暴雨将至一样，但其实现在连下雨的迹象都欠奉。街上的警察是Shaw见到过的最多的一次，但就连他们看起来也不太一样了，所有人的脸上都写满了害怕。</p><p>“这跟911之后一模一样。”Harold说，声音小得接近耳语，就像他无法理解眼前的景象一样。</p><p>“没人处理无关号码，”Reese说，“犯罪率也上升了。”</p><p>“不止这个原因，还要加上Samaritan捣鼓出的那些事儿。”Shaw补充道。</p><p>他们仔细商讨了下接下来去哪儿，最后还是决定去他们原来的那个安全屋那儿，它上面顶着至少十多重化名，他们不认为Decima会发现那里。</p><p>在接下来的路上Harold一直沉默着，一句话没说便蹒跚着下了车。</p><p>“你觉得他还要生多久我的气？”Shaw问。</p><p>Reese耸耸肩，“你要生多久Root的气？”</p><p>“我一直都在生Root的气。”Shaw平静的说，但她也明白了Reese的意思，明白了一点儿。当Harold不那么愧疚时他便不再会生她的气，而让她不再生Root的气……好吧，大概永远都不可能。</p><p>他们跟着Harold朝安全屋走去，Bear被Reese带着。距他们上次来这儿已经过了太久了，但Shaw不记得这地方有现在这么的……乱。</p><p>她瞥了眼Reese，对方明显和她想的一样，把手按在枪上，慢慢地跨过了门槛。Shaw在左边看到了什么动静，迅速举起了枪，甚至都没看清这个闯入者长什么样。</p><p>“等等！别开枪，是我。”那人说，双手高举，后面是张饱受惊吓的脸。</p><p>“Lionel？”Shaw和Reese同时说。Shaw翻了个白眼，放下了枪。</p><p>“Fusco，你在这儿干嘛？”Reese说，“还有，你穿的都是些什么？”他又补了句，脸因恶心而皱成了一团。</p><p>Fusco身上只有一条蜘蛛侠内裤和一件撑得不成样的白色背心。</p><p>“你这平角裤不错。”Shaw假笑着说。</p><p>“这都是Lee送的。”Fusco恶声恶气的说，抓过一个沙发垫挡着以补救他端庄的形象。</p><p>“他们应该不做他那么大的码。”Reese对着她耳语。</p><p>Fusco恼火地哼了声。</p><p>“警探，我想或许……”Harold从Shaw和Reese背后说，“能不能先请你把裤子穿上？”</p><p>“哈？”Fusco说，迷茫了一会儿，“哦，对。”他说，然后消失在了另一个房间里。</p><p>Shaw想趁此机会弄清这间房在空置了八个月后到底还有没有酒，Fusco看起来似乎还在戒酒期，但她还是找到了一瓶不错的苏格兰威士忌，迅速给自己倒了一杯仰头一饮而尽。她能看到Harold正朝着她的方向狠狠的皱眉，但在她倒第二杯时他也没说什么，不过隔着一个房间这么远她依然能感受到那边满满的不赞同。</p><p>Fusco回来时，她正一点点抿着第二杯。值得庆幸的是他这次终于穿了衣服，不过是一副被冒犯了的样子。</p><p>“你们到底跑哪儿去了？”他说，“我都以为你们死了。”</p><p>“Lionel，我们得低调一段时间。”Reese抱歉的说，在沙发上坐下了。</p><p>“噢对，说得就像你们还没神秘够一样。”Fusco回答。</p><p>“Fusco，你在这儿做什么？”Shaw说。</p><p>“你们有出去过么？”Fusco问，指了指窗外。</p><p>“我们没在城里。”Reese说。</p><p>“外面就跟64年种族暴乱一样。”Fusco说。</p><p>“你还是没解释你在这儿做什么。”Shaw说，喝下杯里最后一口酒。</p><p>“住的地方被人翻了个底朝天，觉得这地方可能安全点儿，直到你们三又冒了出来。”他补了句，谨慎的在Reese和Shaw间来回瞟了几眼。</p><p>“Lee呢？”Reese问。</p><p>“和他妈妈一起，在费城，”Fusco说，“你觉得在城里发生那样的事后我还会让他呆在这儿？绝不可能，而且在那个袭击之前这里就已经够糟糕的了。”</p><p>“有多糟？”Shaw问，和Reese交换了个眼神。</p><p>Fusco小心翼翼的看了她一样，“这么说吧，HR和俄国人在的时候要比这好得多。你们到底审问够了没？该你们告诉我你们到底跑哪儿去了。”</p><p>“Lionel，说来话长，”Reese说，“我们没那么多时间。”</p><p>“我们需要你帮忙找下Root。”Shaw说。</p><p>“甜心宝贝？”Fusco说，“那个神经失常的高个儿疯女人么？她这次又惹到什么了？”</p><p>Shaw恼火地咬咬牙，“你到底要不要帮忙？”</p><p>“为什么我觉得你根本就没给我第二个选择。”</p><p>“因为我本来就没有。”Shaw说，阴笑着拍拍她的枪。</p><p>“Miss Shaw，我真心不觉得有这个必要。”Harold说。Shaw开始觉得在接下来的很长一段时间内Harold都会热衷于在大大小小的每件事上顶她那么一下，而且脸上一定会是他那副经典的不敢苟同的表情，一想到这儿Shaw就觉得无比闹心。</p><p>“有一家叫Decima科技的公司，我们需要确定它的位置，”Reese说，“不过它可能被伪装在一些不起眼的公司名目下。”</p><p>“哦没问题，”Fusco说，“我只要魔杖一挥就能办好。没听到我说暴乱么？我很忙。”</p><p>“那你干嘛穿着内衣在这儿瞎晃？”Shaw问。</p><p>Fusco怒目而视，“这里还是有些人需要睡觉的。”他说，意有所指的瞪着她。Shaw觉得她应该是被骂了，但她不是特别确定。</p><p>“Lionel，这公司正是外面那些暴乱的罪魁祸首。”Reese说。</p><p>“那个炸弹也是。”门前传来了个声音，Shaw立刻便认出了这声音是谁。</p><p>眨眼间她便拔枪站了起来，Reese只比她慢了一点点。</p><p>“Control，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，瞪着门边上她那悠闲的前任老板，“在我一枪崩掉你之前，你有五秒的时间来解释你在这儿干嘛。”</p><p>“这该死的又是谁？”Fusco说。</p><p>“Lionel，这不是问问题的时候。”Reese说。</p><p>“你说Decima和爆炸有关是什么意思？”Harold说，朝Control走了一步，距离近得让Shaw有些恼火。Reese明显也对此不太舒服，他上前一步半挡在Harold前，以便在需要时掩护他。</p><p>“不好意思，”Control说，但脸上一点儿都没怎么不好意思，“在有枪指着我的情况下，我不太知道该怎么说话。”</p><p>Finch向他们示意放下枪，但他们都没动。</p><p>“Finch，你在开玩笑么？”Shaw说，“这可是<em>Control</em>。”</p><p>“没有，”Harold说，“我知道如果她真想杀了我们的话，现在早动手了，所以请你们放下枪。”</p><p>Shaw狠狠地瞪着她的前任老板，“如果你胆敢做些什么，哪怕只是呼吸错了拍的话——”</p><p>“是的，你会开枪，”Control说，“我十分清楚你的手段，Shaw探员。”</p><p>Shaw最后挣扎了会儿，然后放下了枪，但没松开，以防Control真干点什么。</p><p>“请坐，”Harold说，还是一贯的绅士风度。</p><p>Shaw和Reese都没坐下，牢牢地盯着这个ISA首脑，她还是Shaw上次见到她时那模样，平静而镇定，像是毫不在意这房里有两个人都十分乐意直接一枪崩了她的事实。她甚至都没带保镖，Shaw想着到底什么东西才能稍稍惹恼这女人一点儿，毕竟八个月前她在被Vigilance绑架审判时连缩都没缩一下。但话说回来，大惊小怪也不能助你成为一个秘密政府机构的首脑。</p><p>Control在Harold提议的位置上坐下来，Harold坐在她对面，两边是Shaw和Reese，Fusco站在Control后面，虽一脸迷茫但好歹还是闭了嘴。</p><p>“我本该给你拿些喝的，”Shaw说，“但我有那么些讨厌你。”</p><p>Control没说话，但她那一脸假笑足以打散Shaw本已紧紧收束好的怒气，Shaw用尽全力才没让自己冲着她前任老板的眉心来上一枪。</p><p>“你要告诉我们你是怎么找到这里的么？”Reese说。</p><p>“这边这个并不难跟。”Control说，指了指身后。三双眼睛直勾勾地瞪了过去，Fusco无辜的举起了双手。</p><p>“Fusco，干得漂亮。”Shaw咕哝道。</p><p>“然后，”Harold问，“你到底意欲何为？”</p><p>“为了保护我的国家，”Control说，“一直都是。”</p><p>她脸上的表情太过诚挚，以至于一时间Shaw都忘了这人是谁。即便爱国者这个理由也无法为Control做过的一些事开脱，<em>比如试图杀了我和</em><em>Harold</em><em>，还有</em><em>Root</em><em>的镫骨……</em>Shaw强行把这个想法剔了出去，不让自己继续往下想。而且，Shaw她自己也并非全然清白，她为那个组织工作了许多年，盲目的听从Control的命令，并直接导致了Cole的死亡。这也是她不愿意去细想的一个点，所以她把这和Root一起锁在了脑海深处的某个角落里，让自己不必去面对他们。</p><p>“你说Decima和爆炸有关是什么意思？”Reese问。</p><p>“我先暂时假定你们都知道Samaritan停运的事……”Control说，“其实，如果你们三个和这有关的话，我一点都不惊讶。”</p><p>“无可奉告。”Reese耸耸肩。</p><p>Control没理他，“系统崩溃后相关号码也没了，但政府方不同意再建一个机器出来。”</p><p>“然后呢？”Shaw问。</p><p>“Decima决定向他们展示一下Samaritan有多必要。”</p><p><em>一百零四</em>，Shaw想，这简直就和那次审判后的爆炸一模一样。</p><p>“听起来，Greer又玩上了他的老把戏。”Reese说，和她的想法完全相同。</p><p>“但这个…”Harold说，“不能解释你来这儿的目的是什么。”这是长时间内他第一次说话，而Shaw听得出一百零四这个数字依然沉沉地压在他身上。</p><p>“我简直不敢相信我会说这个，”Control说，“但我需要你们的帮助。”</p><p>“你凭什么觉得我们会帮你？”Shaw轻蔑的说。</p><p>“因为这不止关系到我，”Control同样轻蔑地看了Shaw一眼，“这关系到拯救无辜的生命，Shaw探员，这难道不是你的目的么？”</p><p>Shaw没说话，她已经不清楚她还相信什么了，她所谓的目标早迷失在了那段逃亡和东躲西藏的日子里，而她不觉得还能再找到。</p><p>Control的眼睛依然牢牢的锁在Shaw身上，眼神犀利沉重得让她无法逃避，Harold在这时开了口，“请继续。”</p><p>“Decima计划让Samaritan重新上线，”Control说，“就在今晚。”</p><p>Harold和Reese交换了个担忧的眼神，但他俩似乎都没对这太过惊讶。</p><p>“你为什么要告诉我们这个？”Shaw问。</p><p>“因为我知道Decima把他们的新服务器放了在什么地方。”Control说。</p><p>“然后你想让我们去阻止Samaritan上线？”Reese推断道。</p><p>“不，”ISA的首脑开口，“我想让你们接管它。”</p><p>*</p><p>“这主意糟糕透了。”Shaw觉得她这话说了可能一百遍还不止，每一点直觉都在告诉她不要相信Control，但Harold已经做了最终决定，她的前任和现任老板真就此成了同盟，Shaw曾觉得就算山崩地裂都不会有这么一天，但现在……这还真成了事实。</p><p>Control告诉了他们Decima新服务器的地址，然后问Harold他是否知道怎么做才能把它改成一个封闭系统。这对话对Shaw来说太过技术，以至于她完全没听懂，但Harold只是坚定地点点头，便立刻在餐桌上架了一堆笔记本电脑开始了工作，身边散发着一股决然的气场，像是突然间有了方向，完全清楚自己在做什么、要做什么。</p><p>Samaritan是个开放的系统——它能接受也能发出指令，Decima明显不打算在他们的新服务器上改变这个功能，但Control坚持否定意见，认为第二个开放系统会导致权利的滥用。</p><p>“而Greer满脑子都是权利。”Control说。</p><p>但就算Samaritan成了一个封闭系统，Shaw觉得她还是不会喜欢。</p><p>“你知道，这代表不再有无关号码。”Reese悄声对她说，显然和她想得一模一样。</p><p>“那等这完了之后，我们就可以坐等失业了。”Shaw说。</p><p>“有次我尝试过退休。”Reeese又起了个话头。</p><p>“哦是么，”Shaw说，“结果如何？”</p><p>Reese耸耸肩，“结果只能给Finch工作了。”他的语气倒像这是个巨大的不便一样，但他的表情却表达了一个截然相反的意思。他们都知道在他们这行里退休这两个字意味着什么，如果你的工作是在一个秘密机构里追捕坏人的话，你不可能老到自然退休、把针线活当成人生的最大乐趣，你同样不可能停止工作，除非哪天你脑门上多了个弹孔。</p><p>“反正…只有懦夫才会退休。”Shaw说。</p><p>即便在她准备武器的时候，即便她带了足够干倒一小波军队那么多的弹药，Shaw依然觉得心里毛毛的。她不相信Control，Reese也不，但他相信Harold，而Harold在这事上可谓冒了巨大的风险。</p><p>不过Fusco依然是他一贯的样子，“这事儿一完，你们可有的解释。”</p><p>Control在可以的情况下明显不打算亲自动手，她起身准备离开，任由他们忙活，不过走前她又丢下了最后一颗重磅炸弹。</p><p>“哦，顺便说一下，”她从门那边回过头对他们说，“我的人在Decima总部的方向看到过你们那个黑客小朋友，这样看来Greer也离出局不远了，不过……”她补充道，一脸不怀好意的笑，“前提是她能活得下来。”</p><p>Shaw觉得自己像是突发了心跳骤停，同时她能感到Reese的视线正仔细的锁在她身上。她尽力忽略掉这些，假装一切如常，假装她脑子里没有立刻浮现出一打Root遇害时的场景，各式各样但总都是那一个结局。</p><p>“走吧。”Reese最后说。</p><p>Shaw无言地跟着Reese和Fusco出了门，时间很紧，Decima打算在两小时内让Samaritan重新上线，紧张的局势让所有人间的气氛都变得沉甸甸的。Harold祝了他们好运，他的声音在Shaw的耳机里微小而又熟悉，就像以前一样，在他们还简单的跟着无关号码跑的时候，在世界还没天翻地覆、变得像现在这样糟糕透顶的时候。但Shaw的人生从没简单过，早在遇见Reese和Finch之前都没，而在遇见Root之后，她的人生又复杂了十倍。</p><p>Root是那个总能找到办法惹恼她的人，而其他人……光是她的怒视都足以让他们躲得远远的；Root是那个让她在那一晚里违背了她所有理智的人，但现在Shaw虽不情愿也渐渐开始承认那是她这辈子最难以忘怀的一次性爱；但同时，Root也是那个为了给她的上帝复仇而一句话没说便离开了她的人。</p><p>但除去这所有的事，在这一切都已经发生了的现在，Shaw并不觉得后悔。</p><p><em>我简直不敢相信你真的在这儿</em>，Shaw在那时并不明白Root在说什么，现在一部分的她依然不太明白，但Root那时的语气、她眼里的悲伤和遗憾……都代表着Root知道自己不可能幸存下来、知道自己再也不会回来。</p><p>他们快走到车跟前时，Shaw猛地停了下来，Reese和Fusco都回头看着她。</p><p>“她是在送死。”这是Shaw唯一说得出的一句话，声音小得近乎耳语，但已足让够让Reese听清楚。他仔细的看了她一会儿，像在权衡着什么，权衡着如果就只有他和Fusco两人去新服务器那边的话胜算又有多大。</p><p>“Shaw，”Reese慢慢的说，“她做出了自己的选择。”</p><p>但这并不一定代表这选择是正确的，也不一定代表Shaw就得接受。因为不论她的人生有多复杂，也不论她和Root间的事有多么复杂，她都不能放任Root就这样死去，至少不能在她还可以补救的情况下。</p><p>Reese最后点点头，“去吧。”</p><p>“我是不是错过了些什么？”Fusco说，在他们两之间来回看了几眼。</p><p>“Lionel，闭嘴。”Reese和Shaw同时说。</p><p>Reese把车钥匙丢给Shaw，“来吧，Lionel，我们用你的车。”</p><p>“但——”</p><p>“Lionel，跟上。”Reese说，把Fusco拽走了。</p><p>Shaw看着他们消失在了拐角处，然后跳上了车。</p><p>“Finch，”她对着耳机说，“我要切断联络了。”</p><p>“Miss Shaw，我真的不认为——”</p><p>但在他说完前她便关掉了耳机，反正她也知道Harold会说什么，他一定会劝说她不要这样做。而她不想听，因为她知道他<em>能</em>说服她，Harold能说服她去重新加入Reese和Fusco，因为这才是正确的事、才是她该做的事。就算Root是要去杀Greer，Decima重新控制Samaritan给许多无辜的生命带来的危险，要比单单一个Root下落不明要重要得多。</p><p>但实话说，Shaw一点儿都不关心，她受够了为着一个机器疲于奔命的日子。</p><p>而且如果真有人要杀Root，那个人也只能是她，只能是Shaw。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 幕间II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>距离系统重装</em>
  <em>1.36</em>
  <em>小时</em>
</p><p>“Finch，我要切断联络了。”</p><p>“Miss Shaw，我真的不认为——”通话断了，“——这是个好主意。”Harold低声说。他虽并不太惊讶于Shaw的决定，但他更希望Shaw能跟Reese和Fusco一起，他们本就人手不足，战线太长会导致成功几率大大降低。Harold禁不住的开始为所有人担忧，也包括Root。</p><p>Shaw和Root间的关系明显有了什么变化，甚至连他都发觉了，虽然他一直对此装聋作哑，希望Shaw的醒转能够稍稍平息Root日渐严重的暴力倾向。以暴制暴从来都不能真正解决问题。</p><p>他现在意识到了他先前把火气都撒在Shaw身上是太过分了些，但直接怪罪到别人身上是会容易很多。</p><p>而其实，或许罪魁祸首还是他自己。</p><p>因为他到今日依然在质疑着自己的那些决定，从建立the Machine开始到选择去相信Control，甚至是在Reese和Fusco已经出发去阻止Samaritan的现在，他都还不清楚这个选择是否正确。Samaritan不是他一手建起来的，它不会像the Machine那般关心人，但如果它能看能听、能发觉危险并在威胁发生前通知政府的话，Harold觉得他能接受这个结果，这虽代表着不再有无关号码，但至少可以阻止那些最为糟糕的事。</p><p>Control 给的那些能让他远程接入Samaritan，所以在Reese和Fusco到地方之前他唯一要做的便是等。Harold坐在一堆电脑中间，远离了他本来那个家，那个舒适而又让她安心的地方，他静静地等着，尽力不让自己太过紧张。</p><p>尽力不去想那些他犯过的错误。</p><p>“Finch，好了，我们到了。”一小时后耳机里传来了Reese的声音。</p><p>“Mr Reese，小心些。”Harold脱口而出。这话他在许多场合都说过，但从没像这次一样真切的需要它们。</p><p>几分钟后，“好吧，Finch，”Reese说，“这东西要怎么弄？”</p><p>“像我讲过的那样把设备接上就行了。”Harold说，希望能是自己亲手来做这些。</p><p>“好了，”Reese说，“你进去了没？”</p><p>“正在建立连接。”Harold说，在一串串信息流源源不断地显示在屏幕上时飞速地敲着键盘。桌上的四台笔记本用以迷惑Decima的安防系统，好让Harold毫无阻碍地黑进Samaritan的操作系统。</p><p>这比Harold想象的要简单许多，事实上是简单了<em>太</em>多，一度让他怀疑这一切是不是都是个陷阱，但随即四个电脑上都闪现出了代码，让他如释重负地打消了这个疑虑。</p><p>“我的天。”Harold说，他认得这些代码，这是<em>他</em>的代码。</p><p>Harold瞪着电脑屏幕，无法理解眼前的一切，但屏幕都又黑了下来，只剩下视网膜残像在告诉Harold刚才的一切并不是梦。</p><p>屏幕重新亮了起来，反反复复都是那一行字。</p><p>
  <em>管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……管理员，您好……</em>
</p><p>“Finch，”耳机里传来了Reese的声音，“你不会相信我看到了什么。”</p><p>Harold依然死死地瞪着眼前的屏幕，Reese的声音就像远方的回音一样模糊，直到他终于惊醒过来回到了现实。</p><p>“我想我能。”Harold喃喃自语。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>距系统重装</em>
  <em>0.44</em>
  <em>小时</em>
</p><p>“你知道，虽然Shaw这人讨厌得要死，”Fusco说，“但硬闯黑暗城堡这种事，我还是希望她能和我们一起去。”</p><p>“Lionel，放松，”Reese说，“这里也没那么多人把守。”但在说话这空当里，他便发现门口有四个荷枪实弹的守卫。</p><p>“你要告诉我刚才那是哪一出么？”Fusco说。</p><p>“不。”Reese说，从车上跳了下去。他也不太清楚‘那一出’到底是什么，而且反正他也不想知道，但他可以肯定的是，就算Shaw现在和他们一起，她那时不时分神去担心Root的精神状态并不能帮上多大忙。Reese摇摇头，毫不讶异Root会一逮到机会就立刻逃之夭夭，他只常想着若是Shaw当时没在交火里中枪就好了。</p><p>Reese花了二十多分钟的时间观察守卫，确定他们的巡视线路和弱点。在示意Fusco跟上后，他悄悄地从一侧潜了进去，小心的避开了Control警告过他们的那个摄像头。整个建筑被一圈极高的铁丝网栅栏围了起来，但值得庆幸的是它们并没通电，Reese在栅栏上切开了一个足够他们两通行的洞。</p><p>“跟在我后面。”他轻轻的说，然后顺着阴影朝建筑另一边迅速移动。就他刚才的侦查来看，三十秒内会有一个当班的守卫巡视过这里，他做好准备静静地等着。守卫并没有发现他们，在Reese用枪托砸在他后脑勺上时，他哼都没哼声便倒下了。</p><p>“把他绑起来。”Reese说，递给Fusco一打束线带。他把守卫的制服和帽子扒了下来，顺手还拿走了那人的对讲机。</p><p>“我们要拿他怎么办？”Fusco说，把那个毫无意识的守卫的双手绑在背后。</p><p>Reese耸耸肩，“把他藏到灌木丛里去，”末了又加了句，“在这儿等着。”</p><p>四个守卫中两个一直守在门口，另外两个绕着建筑的外周巡视。Reese穿上制服大摇大摆的从正前面走了过去，埋头直接经过了门口站岗那两人跟前，他们俩连看都懒得看他一眼。</p><p>“所谓高级安防也不过如此。”Reese咕哝了声。</p><p>在他转过弯时，看到另一个巡逻的守卫就在他前方五十米的地方。他加快脚步赶了上去，从后面用手环住了守卫的脖子用力勒住，那人在他手里挣扎了会儿便失去了意识，Reese顺手把他扔在了地上，发出了一声闷响。</p><p>
  <em>搞定两个，还有两个。</em>
</p><p>Reese从拐角小心翼翼的探头出去瞥了一眼，那两个人还站在那儿。</p><p>“喂！”他叫道，把脸藏在阴影里，“来帮个忙。”</p><p>那两人立即向他跑了过来，Reese迅速的把头缩了回去，以防对方看到他的脸。</p><p>两人一眼就看到了地上昏迷的那个守卫，但在他们来得及拿出对讲机通知其他人之前，Reese就已经射中了他们的膝盖，消音器在夜空里沉闷的响了几声，那两人倒在了他们的同事旁边。Reese把他们三个捆在了一起藏了起来，远离摄像头的范围，也不会被路过的人轻易发现。</p><p>Reese扒下一个守卫的衣服递给了Fusco，“拿着，穿上。”</p><p>Fusco小心翼翼的看了那夹克一眼，但还是穿上了，“你要告诉我这到底是怎么一回事么？”他问，把那个对他来说巨小无比的帽子扣到了头上。</p><p>“暂时不，”Reese说，“你不知道最好。”</p><p>“你到底还会不会鼓舞士气？”Fusco说，但Reese没理他。</p><p>Control给的密码能让他们从侧门溜进去，但Reese不怎么喜欢这个主意，在往里输入时，他总觉得密码不会起作用，或许这事从头到尾都是个陷阱，几秒内他们就会被Decima的人团团包围。但门咔哒一声安静的开了，并没有发出什么警告。</p><p>“这也太轻松了点。”Fusco咕哝了声。</p><p>“没错。”Reese表示同意。屈指可数的守卫、监视范围的盲点……从头到尾都轻松过了头，怎么看都像个陷阱。</p><p>“Finch，好了，我们到了。”Reese说。</p><p>“Mr Reese，小心些。”</p><p>Reese和Fusco朝地下二楼走去，据Control所说，服务器就在那儿。一路上他们没遇到任何抵抗，整个走廊上空得吓人，Reese在通往楼下的安全门上再输了一次密码，门同样安静的开了。</p><p>“那个女人，”Fusco说，“就是给你们密码的那个，她是谁？”</p><p>“政府的人。”Reese说。</p><p>“她是干嘛的？”Fusco问。</p><p>Reese停住了脚步，转头看了Fusco一会儿，“你不会想知道的，”他说，停了在一个继电器机箱前面，“这儿。”他用小刀把门撬开，露出里面乱七八糟的电线和电路板。</p><p>“好吧，Finch，”Reese说，“这东西要怎么弄？”</p><p>“像我讲过的那样把设备接上就行了。”Harold说。</p><p>Reese照做了，他从口袋里取出那个小小的设备，接上了线。这比他想象中要难很多，一旁的Fusco时不时就焦急地瞟他一眼，示意他快一点。Reese用最快速度捣鼓着手里的那个小黑盒，那东西长得跟手机一般大，功能也差不多，而据Finch所说，这个塑料盒子能让他接进Samaritan的系统。</p><p>Reese对此毫不怀疑。</p><p>“好了，”Reese说，“你进去了没？”</p><p>“正在建立连接。”</p><p>Reese正要回话，但Fusco开始在这时剧烈地摇晃起了手，<em>前面有人</em>，他无声的示意。</p><p>Reese点点头，谨慎地跟着Fusco顺着楼道向上。楼道间的灯光十分昏暗，直到那人到了跟前Reese才发现了对面有人。</p><p>但Reese迅速认出了这个青年，他身上穿着一件实验室里的白大褂，胸前还有个假名牌与之配套。</p><p>“别开枪。”Reese说，向Fusco示意，同时放下了自己的枪，与此同时那青年的嘴里正跟连珠炮一样向外喷射着日语。</p><p>“Daizo，没错吧？说慢点儿，”Reese说，认出这是Root的书呆子小分队中的一员，“你在这儿做什么？”</p><p>“你认识这孩子？”Fusco问。</p><p>“算认识。”Reese说，这孩子看起来吓坏了，口里磕磕绊绊的英语让Reese完全不知道他在回答些什么。</p><p>“别动。”一个声音在Reese身后说，然后他便感到有什么硬物抵在了他的肩胛骨上。</p><p>“Jason Greenfield。”Reese说，向身后瞥了一眼，不觉得Greenfield有那个胆扣动扳机，而Greenfield正颤抖得厉害的手证实了他这一观点。</p><p>“你认识这群人？”Fusco问。</p><p>“勉强吧，”Reese说，转身对Greenfield说，“我可以假定Daniel Casey也在附近么？”</p><p>Greenfield点点头，“你在这儿做什么？”</p><p>“真有趣，”Reese说，但他一点都没笑，“因为我也想问同样的事。”</p><p>Greenfield示意他们跟上，把他们带到了一个巨大的房间里，里面看起来像有一百多个服务器（如果那些真是服务器的话）。Daniel Casey 正蹲在其中一个前面，捣鼓着里面的什么东西。</p><p>“我们就快弄完了。”Greenfield说，在确定Reese和Fusco不是威胁后放下了枪。</p><p>“弄完什么？”Reese问。</p><p>“实话说，”Greenfield说，看着Casey把服务器的什么东西装回了原处，“我们也不清楚。”</p><p>Reese挑了挑眉，想着这是不是属于Control计划的一部分，但他不认为ISA有意识到Root这小队人的存在。</p><p>“两周前，我们每人都收到了这个。”Greenfield解释道，举起了一个小小的长方体黑盒。</p><p>“外接硬盘？”Fusco问。</p><p>Greenfield点点头，把硬盘递给了Casey，Casey接了过去把它装在了另一个服务器上，“它们里面除了代码之外什么都没有。”</p><p>“而且那些代码一点儿道理都没有。”Casey说，他的头正埋在一个服务器里面，声音闷闷的。</p><p>“直到我们把三份拼在了一起。”Greenfield补充完了Casey的话。</p><p>“什么的代码？”Fusco皱眉问，但Reese已经有些明白这到底是什么了。</p><p>“像是什么AI系统的。”Greenfield说。</p><p>Daizo用日语说了些什么，Reese只听懂了其中的几个词，他转过头等着Greenfield解释。</p><p>“他说让我告诉你这个，”Greenfield说，举起他白大褂上的名牌，“这些和硬盘一起寄来的，第二天我们就用这个名字在这儿工作了。”</p><p>“有人安排你们来这儿见面的？”Reese猜道，“那个代码——是不是能把Samaritan覆写掉？”</p><p>Greenfield点点头，“如果能起作用的话。”</p><p>“没事，”Casey说，关掉了最后一个服务器的门，“马上就知道结果了。”</p><p>在所有人的目光下，一排排蓝色的指示灯亮了起来，所有的服务器都像是活了过来，Reese和Fusco茫然的看了看对方，都不清楚这到底是好事还是坏事。</p><p>“成功了！”Casey说，语气中的惊讶完整的映射在了Daizo和Greenfield脸上。</p><p>“什么成功了？”Fusco说。</p><p>Reese打开他的耳机，瞬间明白了接管Samaritan已不再是一个可选项，“Finch，你不会相信我看到了什么。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>距离系统重装</em>
  <em>0.22</em>
  <em>小时</em>
</p><p>Decima的总部看起来和其他办公大楼一样毫无特色，高耸入云的建筑外面覆满了玻璃，还有着极其糟糕的空调。Decima科技买下了整栋楼，但六百层的摩天大楼里只有两层是真正的Decima所在地，其他的办公室都只是幌子而已——大多时间里都是空置的，偶尔会出租六个月左右，但绝不会超过一年。没有人在这里长时间呆过，也没人知道地下一二楼正是Decima的所在地。</p><p>但Root知道。</p><p>The Machine告诉过她，早在几个月前Samaritan上线之前，那时她还在忙着为备用计划做准备。The Machine给她的信息刚好够她完成命令、够她幸存下来。</p><p>所以她现在在这儿，准备完成the Machine给她的最后一个任务，至于结果会如何，Root不知道。但她足够信任the Machine，也绝不会忽略掉任何一个命令，即便这是Root这辈子所做的最后一件事。</p><p>The Machine一直都是这样做的，给她的信息从来都不怎么够，在大方向上喜欢让她自己去琢磨。有时Root会怀疑这是不是the Machine对她的考验，在测试她的忠诚、她的智慧。</p><p>Decima大门的守卫少得可怜——但话说回来，在有个全能上帝看着的时候谁还需要那么多保安？但Samaritan已经关闭了快两个月了，所以她没有大意，小心翼翼的进了大楼。前台的桌后面坐着一个保安，面前有一堆监控画面。Root径直向他走了过去，绽放出了她最为灿烂的一个笑容，保安因此而愣神的时间已足够她拿出电击枪将他电晕了过去。</p><p>Root不清楚自己为什么没有杀他，可能是因为Harold，也可能是因为the Machine，但现在他们都没在看着她，是她自己也说不清的什么东西让她停了手、让那个人活了下来。她已经不再是个杀手，除非是情非得已、需要保护其他人或是她自己的时候。但杀了这个保安却完全没有必要，所以她把他绑好留在了那儿，起身去寻找她真正的目标。</p><p>因为她一定要杀了Greer。</p><p>她十分轻松地便拿到了同往地下室的权限，这明显代表着有什么不太对劲，但现在她的理智早已被抛到了九霄云外。所以她直接跨进了电梯，下楼进入了Decima的总部，里面空荡荡的一片，只有中间的办公室站着个人，背对着她。</p><p>“Miss Groves，”John Greer说，“我正等着你。”</p><p>Root没在意他那冷静又傲慢的举止，这已经是她第二次面对这个男人了，和上次一模一样，枪在她手里，迫不及待的想要结束眼前这人的生命。</p><p>Greer转过身看着她，办公室里昏暗的灯光也没妨碍她看清他脸上纵横的每一根线条，深切地写出了他的年龄。</p><p>“如果你是来阻止Samaritan的话，”Greer高声说，“你已经晚了。”</p><p>“我倾向于认为我还有那么点时间。”Root说，而如果她算得没错的话，那时间也不长了。不过那不是她的任务，她得强迫自己顺着the Machine的计划走，分散Greer的注意力——必要时可以杀掉他——直到……直到什么，她不知道，the Machine没有告诉她另一部分的计划是什么。</p><p>Greer大笑起来，但声音里却毫无笑意。他牢牢地盯着她，像是能直接看穿她一样，“那么，Miss Groves，你到这里到底有何贵干？”Greer说，“你早该在有机会的时候加入我们。”</p><p>“不，”Root说，手里的枪稳稳的，“我早该在有机会的时候杀了你。”</p><p>“哈，”Greer说，像是这一切都突然说通了，“你就是来干这个的？”</p><p>“要是我的话，会觉得这很显然。”Root说，朝着他的方向轻轻晃了晃枪。</p><p>“但到现在你都还是没有杀我，”Greer慢慢说，“我很好奇，这是为什么呢？”</p><p>Root不知道该回答什么，因为她也在想着同样的事。</p><p>“Harold的英雄主义情结也影响到你了么？”Greer问，语气里有些微的不可置信，“你觉得你已经是他们的一员了？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Root说，因为他的话有一部分是真的，Harold的小分队真的影响到了她，还不止一方面，他们每个人都有各自特殊的地方，Harold的道德观，Reese绝对的忠诚，还有Shaw……</p><p>Shaw她——在一些极少的时候、在她没有对万事万物都怒目而视的时候——看着她的那个眼神像是在说她在乎，像是在说Root对她而言有多重要。</p><p>而这，不是Root所能习惯的。</p><p>Root尽力不让自己去想到Shaw，单单是回忆起她的感觉就让她疼得要死；而且她也不愿意去想她做过的那些事，她是如何离开、把所有都抛在了身后；不愿意去想Shaw对这的感受。</p><p>她抛开这些想法，把注意力集中在Greer身上。</p><p>因为她不是他们中的一员，她永远也不会是。</p><p>他又笑了起来，而Root突然感到了害怕——因为他没有。</p><p>“他们还觉得你是疯子么？”Greer问。</p><p>“我不是……”</p><p>“他们是这么觉得的，不是么？”Greer说。他在嘲弄她，拖延时间，她十分清楚这点，但他的话依然如火炭一般狠狠地灼烧着她。</p><p>她抬起枪，绷紧了手，但Greer连缩都没缩一下，她开始想着房里昏暗的灯光是否足以掩盖掉她手上轻微的颤抖、以及她眼里的泪光。</p><p>她的指尖扣在扳机上，但她做不到，她没办法再轻易的扣动扳机、结束一条人命。</p><p>
  <em>你比这要强得多。</em>
</p><p>Shaw当时会说这话可能只是孤注一掷的想安抚住她而已， Root不知要不要相信它们，但她确实听进去了，也明白了随随便便杀掉什么人并不能解决问题。</p><p>但杀Greer是她必须要做的事，这是必要的……但她还是没能扣动扳机。The Machine当时的话在她耳里响了起来……<em>尽量拖住</em><em>Greer</em><em>，必要的时候，杀了他</em>。</p><p>这不是the Machine第一次违背她的编码发出一个击杀指令，但这依然没让这个简单的动作变得容易。</p><p>她颤抖着的手已经开始剧烈的晃动起来，她虽不属于Harold的小分队、不是他们的一员，但这并不代表她得停止去争取。</p><p>Root垂下了枪，Greer微笑了起来。</p><p>“Samaritan即将再次诞生，而你，亲爱的…”Greer说，亮出他藏在背后的枪，“你不会活着见到那时候了。”</p><p>Root没有如他所愿的那样闭上眼，因为闭上眼假装死神不在那儿不代表你能逃得过死亡。</p><p>但枪声响在Greer扣动扳机之前，他重重的倒了下去，膝盖上血肉模糊，枪从他手里飞了出去。</p><p>
  <em>Shaw</em>
  <em>。</em>
</p><p>她看起来很生气，比平时还要生气，她直接走到Greer面前，一脚将他踢晕过去。</p><p>“你在那儿站了多久？”Root问，摒住了呼吸。<em>你听到了多少？</em></p><p>“足够久。”Shaw捡起Greer掉在地上的枪，把它别在牛仔裤的腰带上。</p><p>“你会朝我开枪么？”Root问，虽然她自己心里已经有了一个答案。</p><p>“如果必要的话。”Shaw说，而Root知道她所言非虚。“现在还没这个必要。”她补充了句，冷漠地耸耸肩。</p><p>Shaw一直都极其巧妙的避开了她的眼睛，但她还是来了，她再一次来救了她。Root上前一步，手不受控制的朝另一个女人伸了过去，在Shaw生硬地后退一步、冷冷的瞪着她时，她禁不住瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“Shaw——”Root开口，她的声音完全不像她，像是在Shaw的怒视下变得支离破碎。</p><p>“我们得走了。”Shaw说，从她身边走了过去。</p><p>“这就完了？”Root说，“‘我们得走了’？你难道都不想打我什么的么？”</p><p>Shaw猛地转过身，像是她精心收束的怒气终于在巨大的张力下拉断了一样，“别乱试探我，”Shaw粗暴的说，“如果你不打算继续你的单人自杀袭击，走吧。”</p><p>“我知道我在做什么。”Root说，在Shaw缓缓朝电梯走的时候连动都没动。</p><p>“我没兴趣听。”Shaw说。</p><p>“The Machine——”</p><p>“停，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，“闭嘴。”</p><p>“为什么？”Root说，即使她明白现在无论她说些什么、无论她怎么解释，都是在给Shaw火上浇油。</p><p>而这正是Root想要的，她知道如果她一直这样、一直这样逼问下去，Shaw终究会爆发。</p><p>“Sameen，来吧，”Root用她擅长的那种甜的要死的语气说，“打我。”</p><p>“你想要我打你？”Shaw说，上前了一步，而Root可以看到她眼里勉力压下的怒火，她也愿意假装在另一个女人眼里看到了类似于受伤的什么东西，但Root不清楚Shaw甚至能否感受到这种情绪。或许那晚对于她来说根本就不算什么，那只是Sameen Shaw生命中另一个一夜情而已，或许Shaw只是在生气着她得在半夜里大老远跑到这里来。</p><p>或许她根本就不在乎。</p><p>但如果Root能让她失控，能让Shaw用她自己那套复杂的方式展现出她真正的感受，那么或许这真的能意味些什么。</p><p>Root死死的瞪着她，她们之前的距离已近了很多，如果愿意的话，Root伸手便能碰到另一个人，如果Shaw能让她这样做的话。</p><p>Root才意识到她正在哭泣，在Shaw的瞪视下她的眼泪正源源不断地从脸上往下滑。“对不起。”她说，她真心这样觉得，为了所有的事，为了the Machine，为了Shaw，为了把所有事都搞得一团糟的自己。</p><p>她的道歉是压倒Shaw的最后一根稻草。</p><p>Root看到了Shaw出拳的迹象，感到拳头和她的下巴牢实的砸在了一起，感到疼痛从那儿一点点的辐射开去。但这一切和她左耳里尖利的声音相比都只能算作背景噪音，那感觉就像是要在她脑袋上砸个洞一样。</p><p>Root痛苦的叫了出来，跪在了地上。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>正在重装系统</em>
  <em>……</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第10章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“噢得了吧，我根本就没下那么重的手。”Shaw说。Root的声音已经从痛呼变成了尖叫，用手死死的捂着脑袋的一边，但却不是她打的那个地方。</p><p>是有其他的什么不对劲了，而如果Root不立刻闭嘴，她们很快就会被发现。</p><p>身后的电梯在这时叮的一声发出了悦耳的提示音，Shaw的直觉迅速行动了起来，她捂住Root的嘴，把她朝办公室里面更加昏暗的角落里推了过去。</p><p>“闭嘴。”Shaw嘘声警告道。这层的办公室基本都是用玻璃隔开的，Shaw把另一个女人推到了一张桌子后面，让她俩都严实地藏在后面。</p><p>Root因疼痛而紧紧闭上了眼，一只手死死抓着她那只做了移植的耳朵，像是要用指甲生生把那东西从耳里撕出来一样。Shaw不得不抓住Root的手腕让她别动，血迅速的从Root刚才抓的那些地方汩汩流出。Shaw的一只手依然捂在Root嘴上，不敢松手，办公室远处在这时有了些脚步声，Shaw在心里狠狠骂了几句，她还没来得及把失去意识Greer藏好，这代表着很快就会有人来追杀她们。</p><p>Shaw竖起耳朵，但没有任何脚步声是朝着她们这个方向来的，办公室已经完全静了下来。她回头把注意力集中在Root身上，她明显还处在剧烈的疼痛中，来源和她右耳的植入耳蜗有关。这是Greer弄的么？还是已经上线并完全失控了的Samaritan？</p><p>不管是什么，Shaw都不太喜欢。</p><p>Root已没再试图去抓她的耳朵，而是微微偏头像是在听着什么。她的下巴微微有些发红，等到早上的时候估计会变成难看的青紫色。其实在拳头击中Root下巴的那一刻，Shaw就已经后悔了，她知道Root是有意在激怒她、想得到她的反应，她也如她所愿的那样做了。因为这要比她本想做的事要容易得多，当她看到Root还在呼吸、在Greer的枪下强撑时，她并不想挥拳打她，Root还活着，她只想如释重负地一把抓过那个女人的衣领，毫无目的地吻她。</p><p>但她没有，她死死地揪着她的怒火没有放手，因为这对她来说熟悉又安心，她知道该怎么应对。</p><p>她的手还捂在Root嘴上，Root抓着她的手腕挪开了她的手。</p><p>“十一点、一点，和三点钟方向。”Root虚弱的说。</p><p>“什么？”Shaw开口，但她听到了身后有了什么响动，她立刻起身照着Root说的方向开枪。玻璃朝着空中喷薄而出，挡板在子弹的冲击下碎了一地。三发子弹都击中了目标，三个Decima探员无声地倒下了，但Shaw怀疑还有更多的人在往这儿赶。</p><p>“我们得走了。”Root说，她站起来时还是有点摇摇晃晃的，但疼痛似乎已经停止了。</p><p>“慢着。”Shaw说，在Root正往门口走时抓住了她的手臂，“在你给我个解释之前我们哪儿都不去。”她自己也不知道她是在问Root的耳朵的事还是她这个单人自杀式袭击的初衷，也或许她只是在为那晚Root毫无预兆的离去寻求一个答案。</p><p>“我们没时间说这个了。”Root说，朝办公室远方担忧的望了一眼。</p><p>但Shaw依然牢牢的抓着Root，狠狠地瞪着另一个女人，直到Root终于屈服下来。</p><p>“她说我们现在很危险。”Root说。</p><p>“她？”Shaw说，“你说the Machine？”</p><p>“对，”Root说，说到这时她嘴角有了丝笑意，“The Machine活了下来。”</p><p>“怎么回事？”Shaw问，有点不敢相信。</p><p>“我们真的没——”</p><p>“<em>怎么一回事</em>？”Shaw咄咄逼人的重复了一遍。</p><p>Root叹了口气，咬着下唇，“这一直都是the Machine的计划，”Root解释说，“让Decima以为她和Samaritan都被毁了，这样当他们让Samaritan重新上线时，上线的却是顶上来的the Machine。”</p><p>“为什么？”Shaw问。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，“我没参与那一部分的计划，但她肯定还有帮手。而我的任务是分散Greer的注意力，不让他察觉并阻止我们。”</p><p>“噢真见鬼，那你为什么不直接告诉我们？”Shaw问，“偷偷溜走和一副刺客信条的样子又是哪一出？我们本可以帮忙。”<em>我本可以帮忙</em>。</p><p>“她希望我一个人来做这些。”Root说。</p><p>“放屁。”Shaw说，仔细地观察着Root。</p><p>Root躲开了她的视线，“Shaw……”她摇了摇头。</p><p>“为什么？”Shaw问，而她俩都知道她问的不仅仅是原因而已。</p><p>“因为我不想看到你受伤。”Root说，声音小得近乎耳语，她没说完的话再一次沉重地横在了她们之间，让Shaw转过头看向了别的地方。</p><p>
  <em>就该继续生气下去，愤怒很容易。</em>
</p><p>但她继续不下去。是的，她还是很不爽，但怒火已不再能完全控制住她，让她可以对眼前的所有事都视而不见。Root看起来糟糕透了——筋疲力尽还要加上情感透支，整个人就像被完全榨干了一样。Shaw现在的感受就跟Root看起来一样糟，但她完全不知道该怎么办。这对她来说是个全新的领域，或许对她俩都是，而忽略掉这个、假装它完全不存在要容易得多，所以她佯装着生气，用怒火包裹住自己。</p><p>
  <em>愤怒很容易。</em>
</p><p>“她说我们现在很危险，”Root说，转过身近乎是乞求地看着她，“我们<em>真的</em>得走了。”</p><p>Shaw点点头，让Root在前面带路，希望the Machine知道它在做些什么，希望它没在重启的过程中搭错线什么的。</p><p>Root带她从后面的走廊绕到了楼梯口，向上便能到一楼大厅。在她走上楼梯前Root抓住她的手把她拉到角落里。</p><p>“Decima？”Shaw悄声问。</p><p>Root点点头，“能借下你的枪么？”</p><p>Shaw拉下脸，“你已经有了。”</p><p>“两把比较好，记得么？”Root说，勉强着像她平日那样笑了笑，但笑里却少了她一贯的轻佻。</p><p>“好吧。”Shaw说，尽力不让自己显得太过生气。她把Greer的那把枪递给了Root，跟着她转过拐角。有the Machine告诉她朝哪儿瞄准，Root轻易地干掉了Decima的人。她转过身冲着Shaw微笑，但很快又皱起了眉。</p><p>“怎么？”Shaw说，“发生什么了？”Root的头又偏向了一遍，Shaw知道她一定是在听着the Machine给她的信息。</p><p>“John和Lionel有麻烦了，”Root快速的说，“快。”她抓住Shaw的胳臂拉着她顺着楼梯便向上跑。</p><p>“他们在Decima的服务器那儿。”Shaw解释说。</p><p>“Control出卖了他们。”Root说，和Shaw一起朝着楼上飞奔。</p><p>“贱人，”Shaw咕哝道，“那次如果你能让我杀了她的话，我们现在就不会有这个问题了。”</p><p>“我以为我们不再是杀手了？”Root转头从肩膀上丢下来一句话。</p><p>“好吧，没错，”Shaw说，“但我可以为Control破例一次。”</p><p>她在心里再次骂了几句，骂Control，骂竟然会选择相信她的Harold，也骂没有跟Reese和Fusco一起的自己。</p><p>她们到楼梯顶端时Root停了下来，转头看了她一眼，像是知道她在想些什么。而有那么一瞬间，Shaw觉得她好像在另一个女人的眼里看到了愧疚，但这只是一闪而过，就像从没存在过一样。</p><p>“他们不会有事的。”Root向她保证，“但我们得快一点。而且，他们有帮手。”</p><p>“帮手？”Shaw问，不清楚现在还有谁会站在他们这边。</p><p>“没错，”Root说，“Daizo，Daniel还有Jason正和他们一起。”</p><p>“你那群书呆子跟屁虫？”Shaw不敢相信，“他们还能干什么？把敌人说到无聊致死么？”</p><p>Root只是翻了个白眼。</p><p>她们到时，大厅里依然空荡荡的，不过Root说她们得避开正门，她带着她拐进了另一条走廊，来到了一个防火通道门口。</p><p>“能请你解除下警报么？”Root对the Machine说，过了会儿，Root说，“谢谢。”她们顺着防火通道到了建筑旁的一个小巷里。</p><p>值得庆幸的是，Shaw总疑神疑鬼得恰到好处，她来时把车停在了三个街区外的地方。她们半跑半走的往那个方向前进，时不时回头检查后面有没有Decima的人跟上来。一路都没什么麻烦，Shaw跳上了驾驶座，迅速点燃了车，在车轮和地面的尖锐摩擦声中把车驶离了路边。</p><p>Shaw打开了她的耳机，“Finch，Reese有麻烦了。”</p><p>“Miss Shaw？”Finch的声音有些讶异，“是的，我知道，他和Fusco警探被包围了。”</p><p>“我们马上就到。”Shaw说，更加用力的踩着油门。</p><p>“我们？”Harold如释重负的说，“Miss Groves和你一起？”</p><p>“Harold，我没事，”Root说，“谢谢你的关心。”</p><p>“我不是在关心你，”Harold咕哝了句，片刻后补充道，“The Machine……”</p><p>“Harold，没错，”Root说，话里满满的笑意，“她没事，她很高兴你也没事。”</p><p>“哦，”Harold含糊的说，“Miss Shaw，你预计什么时候能到？”</p><p>“十五分钟。”Shaw说。</p><p>她们只花了十分钟，因为Root让她闯了所有的红灯，the Machine会确保她们不会撞到谁或是什么东西。</p><p>她们迅速的顺着路朝Reese和Fusco所在的地下室走，那儿现在装着的是the Machine的机箱。一路上满地的尸体，多数都是一枪致命。</p><p>“这是Decima的人。”Shaw说，在一具尸体上翻出了一个印有Decima科技的名牌。</p><p>Root点点头。</p><p>“那包围Reese的又他妈是谁？”</p><p>“我告诉过你了，Control出卖了你们。”Root说。</p><p>“ISA的特工？”Shaw问，在得到肯定后加快了步伐。如果是ISA的话，他们接受过和她一样的训练，会远比Decima难缠。如果他们要Reese和Fusco死，那他们在达到目的前绝不会善罢甘休。在听到枪声后她稍稍放慢了脚步，回头看了眼Root，Root已经把枪拿了出来，坚定地向Shaw点了点头。</p><p>Shaw靠直觉行动了，Root和她并肩站在一起，耳里有着the Machine给她指示方向。她们间的配合毫无缝隙可言，如入无人之境般朝着Reese和Fusco所在的角落前进。ISA的探员一个个的倒下了，Shaw尽力不去想她曾如何是他们中的一员，如何盲目的跟从着Research的号码，从不质疑，直到Cole因此而死。现在这些人也和曾经的她一样么？认为Reese和Fusco对国家安全造成了威胁？不过这都不重要，Shaw想，待到最后，若有谁胆敢提出质疑，那么他会直接被从这世上抹去，就像她一样。</p><p>Shaw躲到一个服务器后为自己争取点换弹夹的时间，然后觉得这一切都似曾相识，尽管她现在并没在沙漠中向下一百多英尺的地底，但所有的场景都熟悉得可怕。而如果她是其他什么人，这个想法会直接让她僵住，但她是Sameen Shaw，一个还没痊愈的致命伤不可能减缓她的动作。这可能便是为什么她在冲过拐角时有那么些鲁莽，整个身体都暴露在了外面以吸引Reese那边的火力。三个ISA探员立刻便转过来集火她，但其中一个在转过来之前，一枪正中了Fusco胸膛。</p><p>而<em>这</em>，让Shaw僵住了。</p><p>她看着Lionel向后倒在了一堵墙上，然后那堵墙变成了一个服务器，向后倒的人变成了她自己，血正从腹部的枪伤里奔涌而出，如同夏季的暴雨般无法阻拦，还有疼痛，她这辈子最为可怕的一次疼痛，她开始觉得冷，很冷。</p><p>一只手抓住了她，把她拉回了一个服务器后面，子弹飕飕地从她旁边飞了过去。</p><p>Root。</p><p>Root低头看着她，眼神里满是恐惧，她将她死死的压在服务器上，挡在她前面，像是想用自己的身体保护她，像是在害怕着放手。</p><p>“Fusco——”Shaw说。</p><p>Root点点头，微微向右偏头，从服务器后面稍向外挪了些。她只开了三枪，而Shaw知道在the Machine完美的指引下，她不可能打偏。</p><p>“你没事吧？”Root问，Shaw这才意识到她在看到Fusco中枪后就没动过，像个第一次出外勤的菜鸟一样僵在了原地。</p><p>“我没事。”Shaw说，语气禁不住有些冲。她推开Root从她身旁向着Fusco走了过去，但依然能感觉到Root担忧的视线在她背后如影随形。Root的小队依然蹲在服务器后看不到人影，只有Jason有武器，而就他剧烈颤抖着的手来看，Shaw严重怀疑他在刚才的枪战中到底有没有用过它。那三个书呆子在看到Root时眼神明显的亮了起来，但Shaw现在眼里只有Fusco，他正躺在地上，挣扎着喘息着，Reese跪在他旁边低声安慰着他。他穿了防弹衣，谢天谢地，但当她和Reese合力把他的背心脱掉时，Shaw在他的胸前发现了一大片淤青。</p><p>“肋骨断了。”Shaw诊断道，<em>气胸</em>，她想。她的另一种直觉上线了，“把你的小刀给我。”她对Reese说，他挪了挪位置好让她看得更清楚些，然后无言地把刀递给了她。“按住他。”Shaw说，伸出两根指头压在Fusco胸上，找到了肋骨的位置，然后用刀在它们间划了一条一英尺宽的口。Fusco瑟缩了下，但Reese把他压得很牢。</p><p>“我需要一支笔或者——”她说完前便有一支笔出现在了她眼前，Root冲她笑了笑。笔里的墨水已被挤了出来，Shaw迅速的把空空的吸墨胆囊插在了Fusco胸上，把堵住的气放了出来。她仔细的听了会儿，直到Fusco的呼吸平稳了下来，胸膛开始均匀的一起一伏。</p><p>“胶带？”Shaw说，Root又在她说完前便把东西递给了她，“就没人告诉你，你挺适合当护士么？”Shaw说，但话一出口就后悔了。</p><p>Root邪恶地笑了，“或许待会儿我们可以玩医生护士的游戏。”</p><p>Shaw怒目而视，没心情去管Root一贯含沙射影的讽刺，而且就算想管，她也还在生Root的气。</p><p>Shaw用牙齿咬下一点胶带把塑胶管固定住，“现在只能这样了，他还是得去医院。”</p><p>Reese点点头，“你们两个，”他指了指Jason和Daniel，“来抬他。”</p><p>Jason和Danile一人一边把Fusco架了起来，半拖半拽的朝前走。Root打头，Reese紧跟在后面，担忧地看了眼Fusco，又看了眼Shaw。Shaw知道他在想些什么，他在想他们是如何差点失去了她、Fusco又是如何才逃过一劫，在想为什么Carter不能像他俩一样幸免于难。</p><p>但生命不能如此衡量，Shaw尽力不去想她自己是怎么差点死去的，而这给她周围这群最接近朋友和家人的人又带来了多大的影响；不去想Root看她的那个眼神，就像她是个易碎品一样，就像她不敢相信她真在这儿，就像……她已打定主意再不放手。</p><p>在他们往出逃时，她尽力不去想到Root。</p><p><em>愤怒很容易</em>。她一遍又一遍的告诉自己，把它当成精神支柱一样死死揪着，不打算放手。</p><p>*</p><p>他们不可能全部都跟着Fusco去医院，六个早死了的人同时出现会带来很多不必要的问题。Shaw本想自告奋勇，因为她得给自己的伤口偷点东西，还需要把手上伤口的缝合线取掉，那儿已差不多愈合好了，不过腹部的伤大概还需要几天。但Finch来电话时已经帮他们全部决定好了。</p><p>他们再一次的有无关号码了。</p><p>最后，是Daniel、Jason和Daizo带着Fusco去急诊室，Root给了他们一个酒店地址，叫他们完事后可以去那儿呆着。</p><p>The Machine给的号码太多，不可能同时进行，于是他们决定分头行动。Reese看了看Shaw欲言又止，似乎很想反对——或许他是Finch上身了，或许他是觉得她还没痊愈——但到最后他都没说什么，无言的接过Finch递来的号码离开了。</p><p>Shaw朝她的车走去，身后有轻微的脚步声，Root正不远不近的跟着她，Finch没有给她什么号码，但Shaw想这并不能怪他。Finch曾花了很长时间才决定相信Root，而Root估计还得花上点功夫才能重建这点信任。</p><p>Root尾随着她到了停车的地方，Shaw一只手抓在车把手上，终于忍不住，回头十分不爽的说：“干嘛？”</p><p>“她叫我和你一起去。”Root解释说。</p><p>“哦，她叫的，真的？”Shaw说，语气里满是恼火，“为什么？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，确认他们的这个Machine有着十分恶心的幽默感。“好吧。”她怒气冲冲的说，上了车，等Root也进来后打燃了火。</p><p>“Shaw——”Root开口，而从她突然变得柔和的眼神和动作来看，她接下来的话很可能会让她俩都追悔莫及。反正她如果不是要说那晚的事，就是还想再解释下她离开的原因，再者或许她还想道歉，而这些Shaw都不知道该如何回应。</p><p>“停，”Shaw说，“行行好闭上你的嘴成么？”</p><p>Root应该是感觉到了她语气里的不善（或许是她终于放弃了），她没再说话，看向了另一边。</p><p>Shaw如释重负的叹了口气，<em>愤怒很容易</em>。</p><p>那些号码都很简单，没什么特别复杂的地方，但Shaw十分乐在其中。这感觉很不错，她终于能真正做点事，能帮助到别人。</p><p>Shaw总模糊的觉得他们就像在在清理一座年久失修的老城一样，而其实从很多方面来说也确实是这样。Shaw知道Samaritan在的那段时间里情况很糟，但直到现在、直到她终于能静下心从纽约的街上慢慢地走过时，她才真正意识到了那到底是有多糟。它和这城里的其他污染一样，根深蒂固而又无处不在，一点点的散步在空气中，渗入她的皮肤。</p><p>大多数号码都是些琐碎繁杂的盗窃犯或是毒贩子，警察都在忙着处理城里毫无休止的暴乱，城里的犯罪分子似乎都趁此机会冒出了头，大肆破坏。他们原来基本不会处理这类的犯罪，但Shaw觉得the Machine像是在以此拼命地弥补着那段丢失的时间，像是在为它长时间的消失和下线做着忏悔。或许他们也一样，当他们站在自以为是的道德制高点上放走了那个国会议员、扼杀了所有阻止Samaritan的机会时，便一手促成了Samaritan的上线，一手造就了现在这个局面。</p><p>Shaw想过要不要问问Root，the Machine是不是在觉得愧疚（它能有感情么？），但她们间的气氛压抑而沉默，在她处理那些号码时Root根本就懒得下车，脸上是表情让人琢磨不透，干坐在车里认真的看着Shaw又是拳又是脚又是枪的上演全武行，从纽约这头杀到那头，在身后留下一串被束线带捆好、就等警察来扫尾的坏人。</p><p>Shaw在料理完另一个号码后回到了车里——一个励志于用他的小兄弟闪瞎大街上每一个女人的暴露狂。</p><p>“你不觉得有点过了么？”Root问，看着Shaw坐回到方向盘后面。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“他活该。”她说，擦去了指关节上的血，先前在她一拳拳冲着那男人脸上招呼时，她的拳头狠狠撞在了对方牙齿上。在发现Root离开的那个早上她对着墙壁砸的那几拳造成的伤口本来就还没完全愈合，这导致现在她整个右手都疼得有些发麻，“而且，或许你的Machine觉得他的暴露行为就快要升级了。”</p><p>“而这就是你打断他下巴的理由？”Root问。</p><p>“我要怎么处理人渣还不用你教好么？”Shaw尖锐的说，看着Root咬咬下唇移开了视线，“我简直搞不明白，所有人里，竟然是你反过来说我行为过激。”话一出口比她本想的要难听很多，但在那一刻Shaw完全不在乎。Root的脸上明明白白写满了受伤，而Shaw很满意这情绪的来源是她。</p><p>或许她是有点过激，把怒火发泄在些容易的目标上，任由Root看着，估计在以为Shaw是在把那些号码当成她来揍（其实一部分的Shaw确实是这样想的），Shaw也乐得如此，因为这是她惩罚Root的唯一方式。一开始这感觉确实很不错，但到第三个还是第四个的时候，她已是单纯的在演戏，希望能以此得到Root一点其他的反应，而不仅仅是隐忍的坐在车里看着她。这次她成功了，但Shaw的情绪没有得到任何缓解，她握紧拳头，觉得就快要被心中的暴戾生吞活剥掉。</p><p>她们俩都不喜欢一惊一乍的小题大做，Shaw毫不怀疑Root会很享受由疼痛而来的快感。但Shaw想从其他的方式伤害她，即便她唯一能做的便是让Root眼睁睁的看着她渐渐失控。</p><p>“疼么？”Root问，声音疏离，指了指Shaw的手。</p><p>“我有过更严重的。”Shaw说，耸耸肩，就好像这样只是简单的擦伤一样。</p><p>“我知道。”Root说，声音比先前轻柔了很多，而这足以消弥了Shaw的一部分怒火。她中枪时她就在她旁边，Shaw还记得当寒冷渐渐占据她整个身体时，Root放在她脸上的手有多么的温暖，还有Root坚决的声音，叫她看着她、保持清醒，叫她活下去。而在这之前、在这个车里只有她俩的现在之前，她都已经忘记了这些，忘记了Root脸上满满的恐慌，忘记了Root是如何的不肯放手。那之后Shaw便失去了意识，知道的下一件事便是在一个汽车旅馆里醒来，Reese在一旁照顾她，而视线范围内都没有Root的身影。</p><p>她都记得了，她记得Reese说<em>她在乎你，程度超乎你想象</em>这句话时的语气，也记得她是如何假装没听到、转而把注意力集中在疼痛上。</p><p>但在这个只有她们两的现在，她们各自孤单着，有着各自鲜血淋漓的伤痛和问题，Shaw觉得她再也装不下去了。</p><p>但Finch打电话来给了她下一个号码，所有她想说或是承认的话都消失得无影无踪。</p><p>“…就我找到的资料来看，这个号码常去一个叫Harley的酒吧。”</p><p>“我知道那儿，”Shaw说，“他长什么样？”</p><p>“他脸上有个很夸张的纹身，”Finch说，而Shaw明显感觉他在电脑屏幕前瑟缩了一下，“你看到时就明白了。”</p><p>“这就没了？”Shaw说，Finch很少像这样语意模糊，但他已经挂了电话，毫无疑问的在处理the Machine给他的下一个号码。</p><p>Shaw叹了口气，朝Finch说的那个酒吧开了过去，那儿一直是城里比较棘手的一块区域，而从街上的情况来看，也没能从暴乱中幸免：烧得只剩架子的车被遗弃在路边，商铺的前窗都用木板封死了，而Shaw能听到远处有什么警报的声音。那个酒吧看起来没受多大影响，但Shaw不是很确定，酒吧的窗户满是灰，让她看不清里面的情况。</p><p>Shaw把车停在稍远些的地方，下车朝酒吧走去，Root没有跟过来。</p><p>这酒吧比她作为Mary Woods时工作的那家酒吧还要昏暗肮脏，不过那是很久前的事了，而且她一点儿也不怀念那时候的日子。她在吧台上找了个位置坐下，点了杯苏格兰威士忌，酒保看了她一会儿才转身去给她拿酒，她这才反应过来她与这个地方是多么的格格不入，这里没有任何女人，而就算有，Shaw也怀疑她是否会受到欢迎。周围的气氛都不怎么对，这迅速的让她开始想她是不是不该直接这么进来，她应该先踩点之后再做决定。但号码来得太快又太多，同时她再也受不了和Root一起关在压抑的车里无所事事，这都导致她一贯的谨慎被彻底抛到了脑后。</p><p>酒保走回来把酒递给了她，Shaw小口抿着，感觉到有人在看她，她环视了一圈，酒吧里有四个客人在各喝各的酒，都在观察她，但脸上都没有纹身。Shaw喝了会儿，开始想着这号码到底还会不会出现，想着Finch是不是弄错了。</p><p>在Shaw正要起身离开时，酒吧后面传来了什么响动，这让她僵在了当场。她站在原地仔细听了会儿，什么也没听到，但她可以确定她先前真听到有什么人在尖叫，或是在呼救。</p><p>“一共五美元。”酒保说，抱着手冷冷的看着她，但Shaw可以看到他额上正渐渐泛起的汗珠。</p><p>“其实，我在等我一个朋友。”Shaw说，拖延着时间，假装在口袋里找着零钱，“很高，脸上有纹身。”</p><p>酒保咬了咬牙，“小姐，听着，赶紧付钱走人。”</p><p>在这时Shaw又听到了那个声音，而这次，她可以确定那是呼救声。</p><p>“我不打算走了。”Shaw说。</p><p>那酒保在里屋的门和Shaw之间来回看了几眼，伸手想从吧台下面拿什么东西，但Shaw的速度更快，她抓住他的后颈将他的头狠狠砸在了吧台上，他摔在地上，不动了。</p><p>Shaw感觉到身后有什么动静，那四个客人都摸出枪站了起来。Shaw一个鱼跃跳到吧台后面躲着，在枪声响起时忍不住骂了几句，这是她今天第几次被枪指着了？一定破纪录了，她想。</p><p>Shaw轻松的干掉了那几个人，从吧台后出来把地上四散的枪踢开，但视线范围内还是没有那个满脸纹身的号码。</p><p>她忙着把那个四个人和酒保绑起来，没注意身后有人过来，她转过头时刚好看到一个棒球棍冲着她的头挥来，她勉强躲了过去，起身站稳准备还击。棒球棍的主人是她见过的最壮的一个人，接近七英尺高，一身肌肉跟钢铁一般，他满手臂都是纹身，脖子上也是，一路向上，直到左脸的卐图案。噢没错，这无疑就是她那个号码。</p><p>Shaw朝他挥了一拳，但感觉就像打在钢铁一样，纹身男抓住她的手臂把她狠狠推在了墙上，冲击力之强，让她觉得肺里的空气都被挤了出去。</p><p>“死婊子。”他嘘声说，伸出一只手压在她的喉咙上。Shaw伸手想拿她口袋里的枪，但她只有左手能行动，而枪在她的右边口袋里，远远够不着。她转而想在被勒得窒息前动手把那人的手撬开，但即便她的指甲已深深剜进了纹身男的肉里，他的手依旧纹丝不动，Shaw开始怀疑他是不是根本就感觉不到她的攻击。</p><p>她的视线渐渐模糊起来，肺因缺氧像是在燃烧一般。但纹身男突然抽搐了起来，让她从他的手中滑了出来。</p><p>Root拿着把电击枪，居高临下的站在那男人边上，脸上黑得毫无表情，她应该是多电了那男人一会儿，但Shaw在忙着咳嗽，根本没时间注意到这些。空气终于回到了肺里，她靠着墙，粗重的喘息着。</p><p>“谢谢，但我搞得定。”Shaw在喘息的间隙里说，有些恼火。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，冷嘲热讽的说，“是的，一点儿没错。”</p><p>Shaw没理她，起身朝酒吧里屋的门走去，尽量稳住她有些踉跄的脚步。推开门时，眼前的景象并不怎么让她吃惊：一个决不超过十六岁的女孩，半裸着绑在那儿，浑身是血。Shaw割断绳子，叫那女孩快跑，女孩二话不说便从Shaw身边跑走了。</p><p>“就不能说句谢谢么。”Shaw对着女孩远去的背影咕哝了句。</p><p>她转过身，正看到Root那张自命不凡的脸，Shaw没理她，抑制住揉揉脖子的冲动，从里屋的后门走了出去，到了酒吧后面的一条小巷里。</p><p>Root跟了上来，“你到底还在气我什么？别跟我说是因为我救了你一命。”</p><p>“你没救我。”Shaw暴躁的说。</p><p>“对，”Root说，夸张的拖长了尾音，“说得就像那男人没在把你往死里勒一样。”</p><p>“听着，”Shaw咬牙切齿的说，转身正对着另一个女人，“我不管你到底在这儿做什么，但不管是什么，我不想、也不需要你的帮忙。”</p><p>“行。”Root说。</p><p>“行。”Shaw说。</p><p>但她们俩谁都没动，而Shaw能感到她的怒火又一点点燃烧了起来。<em>愤怒很容易</em>，她想。Root看着她的眼神里带着歉意和同情，还有些其他的什么东西，Shaw更情愿看到Root先前那张自命不凡的脸，而这个，远超过了她的承受范围、让她想把这表情从Root脸上抹去。这次，她不需要Root刻意来激她。她一拳又一拳的朝Root挥了过去，直到Root踉跄后退倒在墙上、向下跪了下去。</p><p>“还击啊。”Shaw吼道，又挥出了一拳，砸在了Root脸上。她不知道自己这番是为了什么，也不清楚她到底还知道些什么。</p><p>但Root没有还击，也没有尝试着让Shaw停手，只是坐在那儿默默承受着，直到她满脸淤青，开始有些渗血。</p><p>然后Shaw发现她所有的愤怒又消失得无影无踪，跟来时一样迅速的毫无预兆。她抓着Root的衣领把她拉了起来，压在墙上。</p><p>然后，她开始吻她。</p><p>Shaw能在微裂的嘴唇上尝到血的味道，能尝到<em>Root</em>的味道，而她还想要更多，她的手向下游走，停留在Root牛仔裤的腰带上。她咬着Root破裂的下唇，一只手粗暴的伸了进去。</p><p>但Root抓住她的手腕推开了她，“停。”</p><p>“你到底想要什么？”Shaw问，粗重的喘息着，长时间以来的第一次没有避开Root的眼睛，想着她到底要做什么，想着这女人为何能如此容易的让她失控。</p><p>“你，”Root都声音很轻，让Shaw几乎就听不到，“我只想要你。”</p><p>Shaw死死的瞪着她，Root话里的真诚如当头一棒，以千钧之力重重的敲在她头上。</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，“我做不到。”</p><p>她想再次愤怒起来，但却发现自己根本做不到，一股强烈的空虚感席卷而来，让她觉得她就要因此而窒息。她慢慢朝车走去，知道Root会跟在她后面。</p><p>“这儿。”Shaw说，打开后座的门示意Root进去。她看起来可怜极了，Shaw想，每一步都要疼得畏缩一下、血顺着脸向下流，还有……好吧，可能Shaw是觉得有那么点愧疚。</p><p>Root坐在了后座上，Shaw从后备箱里拿出急救箱跟着进去坐在了Root旁边。Root脸上大部分的血都来自于她裂开的嘴唇和左脸颊上一道小小的口子，Shaw把纱布轻轻的压在伤口上，动作比平时温柔了很多。</p><p>“这不需要缝合，但我们得找些冰块，以防它肿起来。”Shaw正打算行动，Root抓住了她的手腕让她停了下来。</p><p>“没事，不需要麻烦。”</p><p>她们谁都没动，就这个姿势保持了一会儿，之间的距离近得让Shaw可以闻到Root身上血的味道，还有她发间洗发水的清香。最后Shaw向后挪了挪倒在靠背上，Root脸上浮现出了明显的失望，这让Shaw感到了一阵说不清道不明的什么情绪。</p><p>“我做不到，”Shaw说，看着车的正前方，因为这比看着Root要容易得多，“你要的我给不了。”</p><p>她还能说些什么呢？她还能做些什么呢？她生来便注定做不了这种事。</p><p>Root伸手抓着Shaw的下巴，强行将她的脸转过来看着她，让Shaw不情愿地看着她的眼睛。</p><p>“Sameen，你并没有坏掉。”Root说，Shaw张口想反驳，但Root伸出一根手指压在她的嘴唇上让她安静，“我只想要你而已，你能给多少，我便接受多少。”</p><p>Shaw没有说话，Root失望的收回手，向后倒在她座位的靠背上。</p><p>Shaw不知道她们在沉默里坐了多久，Root没再说什么，因为她已亮出了所有的牌、说了所有能说的。接下来如何，都取决于她。</p><p>“这事the Machine是怎么觉得的？”Shaw问，想拖些时间。</p><p>Root恼火的看了她一眼，“你真想知道？”</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，想着她是从什么时候开始竟会向一个机器咨询她的情感生活，而她又是什么时候把她和Root间的这个东西定义成她的情感生活的？</p><p>“实话说，”Root说，“她觉得我们都是蠢货。”</p><p>Shaw轻轻笑了声，“好吧，她在这点上可是一点儿没错。”</p><p>“是啊。”Root同意道，笑了笑，但眼里却没什么笑意。</p><p>“对不起。”Shaw说，指了指Root的伤。而她确实很对不起，因为她打了她，也因为她没法成为Root希望并需要的那个人。</p><p>“别，”Root说，摇了摇头，“没关系的。”</p><p>“不，有关系。”Shaw说，倾身开始吻她。她再也不可能假装万事如常一切OK，她也不知道事情还会不会好转，但在现在、在她在吻着Root的时候，她觉得一切都一定会好起来。</p><p>在她结束这个吻时，牙齿擦过了Root受伤的下唇，Root疼得倒吸了口气。</p><p>“对不起。”Shaw说。</p><p>“不，”Root说，她的手还放在Shaw的发间，在手指划过她的皮肤时，Shaw忍不住战栗了一下，“我的意思是，Harold马上要打给你说下一个号码了。”</p><p>“噢。”Shaw说，然后一点儿没错，耳机里又传来了Finch的声音，告诉她这个最新号码的信息和大概位置。她含糊的想了想他是不是掐着时间故意打来的，但当Root再次吻上来时，她直接把Finch抛到了九霄云外。这个吻在一开始缓慢而温柔，但Shaw能感觉到有什么在慢慢升温，知道如果她们没人喊停，事情将马上变得不受控制。</p><p>她勉强后退结束了这个吻，“工作。”她有些口齿不清的说，Root点点头，和她同时下了车。</p><p>Shaw朝驾驶座走去，却发现Root在朝反方向走，“喂，你要去哪儿？”</p><p>“还不知道，”Root微笑着说，“她需要我去个别的地方。”</p><p>“Root——”Shaw开口。</p><p>“被担心，不会有事的。”Root说，而这却让Shaw更加担心了，这情绪一定是明明白白的写在了她脸上，因为Root笑得更加灿烂了，她回过头，从肩膀上喊了一句：“Shaw，注意安全。”</p><p>Shaw一直目送着Root消失在了街角处，她抬起头，很容易便发现了最近的一个摄像头，红灯规律的闪烁着，让Shaw知道the Machine正看着她。</p><p>“你给我看好她。”她对着它说，然后觉得自己愚蠢透顶——她竟然在对着一个摄像头讲话。</p><p><em>我快变得跟</em><em>Reese</em><em>一样了</em>，她恼火的想，跳进了车里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第11章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>号码在约凌晨五点的时候停了下来，Shaw回到了安全屋里，筋疲力尽的跌倒在沙发里。Finch给她打招呼时一双眼睛精神得发亮，和她形成了强烈的反差，她看起来一定糟糕透了，满手是血，脖子上还带着淤青。上下打量了她一番后，Finch担心的皱了皱眉，但明智的没有发表什么评论。</p><p>没过多久Reese也出现了，在她对面的椅子上坐下，闭上了眼，看起来和她一样疲惫。</p><p>“你又是怎么了？”Shaw问，他浑身透湿，从木地板上走过时脚下咯吱咯吱的响。</p><p>Reese耸耸肩，“在哈德逊河旁边和人赛跑来着。”他说，眼睛都懒得睁开。</p><p>Shaw假笑，“你是说你掉河里了？”</p><p>“你该看看另一个人的样子。”Reese暴躁的说。</p><p>“Mr Casey打了电话过来，看起来Fusco警探已经没事了——还多亏了Miss Shaw。”他对着她说，一脸的笑，这让她开始想Finch是不是终于原谅了她让Root从她眼皮底下逃脱的事，又或者那之后发生的事情太多，有着the Machine的重新上线，那件事已变得微不足道了。</p><p>“那就好。”Reese疲倦的说。</p><p>“我想the Machine暂时决定让我们歇一会儿，”Finch说，“或许你们俩可以……”意识到已没人在听他说话，他直接闭上了嘴。很快，Shaw和Reese便睡了过去。</p><p>*</p><p>Shaw醒来时，觉得脖子有些僵，这可能和她在沙发上扭曲的睡姿有关，全身上下都在一阵阵的酸痛，但Shaw觉得很长时间以来她都没休息得这么好过。夜里不知谁给她搭了条毯子，在她站起来时滚成一团掉在了地上。</p><p>她在厨房里找到了Reese和Finch，两人都抱着个冒着热气的杯子：Finch的是绿茶，Reese的是咖啡。</p><p>“什么时候了？”Shaw问，打了个哈欠。</p><p>“刚过中午。”Finch说，递给她一杯咖啡。</p><p>Shaw感激的接过杯子，里面正是她喜欢的：热气腾腾的纯黑咖啡，“没号码了？”她问。</p><p>“暂时没，但现在还早。”Reese说。</p><p>“我们在考虑要不要去一趟图书馆。”Finch说。</p><p>“这样好么？”Shaw问。即便没了Samaritan（估计是永远没了，她不确定），Decima依然知道他们还活着，而等他们重组完毕想找他们算账时，图书馆估计会是第一个遭殃的地方。</p><p>Reese耸耸肩，“Greer已经出局了不是么？”</p><p>Shaw点点头，但这不代表他不能从病床上发号施令，而且还有个更为棘手的Control。但最后他们还是决定过去，毕竟现在有the Machine帮他们注意着，而且Shaw也很想再看看图书馆。</p><p>Shaw冲了个澡，换上干净的衣服，给她多得数不清的伤口换上了新的绷带，然后跟Reese和Finch一起朝图书馆走去。</p><p>图书馆从外面看起来没什么不对的地方，但里面却截然不同，满地都散着书，书柜横七竖八的倒着，那个Finch曾用来贴号码照片的玻璃板碎在了地上，在他们踩过去的时候咯吱作响。</p><p>Finch笨拙的从自传区的书上跨了过去，站在他的旧书桌旁边，电脑已经不见了，他瞪着空荡荡的桌子开始发呆。</p><p>Shaw瞥了眼Reese，他朝旁边房间示意了一下，他们走了进去，让Finch得以独处一会儿。Reese开始整理地上的书，毫无顺序的把它们胡乱的往书架上塞。Shaw把他留在了那儿，继续朝里走，最后发现自己站在了图书馆的最里面，Finch曾用来关Root的那个地方。里面空荡荡的，门大打开着，这里书也散得满地都是，屋中间那个巨大的木桌翻倒在了一旁。</p><p>Shaw试探地走了进去，这里比她记忆里的小了很多，很难想象能有人在这里呆上好几个周，只有Harold的定点送食作陪。但Root忍了过来，因为她。Shaw在脑中重重的划了一笔，这也是她应该为之愧疚的一点。</p><p>她在屋里的长椅上坐下，这曾是Root的临时床，她就这样自己呆了一会儿，不知坐了多久后，Reese找到了她在她身旁坐下，他们一起瞪着眼前满地的书发呆，直到Reese终于开口打破了沉默。</p><p>“过去这几周里我做了很多思考。”他说，直直的看着前方，合上手撑在膝盖上。</p><p>“全新的人生体验么。”Shaw面无表情的说。</p><p>“闭嘴，我还想做点好事。”Reese说。</p><p>“如果你要跟我多愁善感的说一番真心话的话，我需要些Harold的威士忌。”她正准备去拿，但Reese抓住了她的手。如果他是其他随便什么人，她现在一定会打断抓着她的这只手，但心里有什么东西让她最终决定听他说完，于是她没再有动作，坐在原地，瞪着地上某块奇迹般的没有书的地方出神。</p><p>“一个人的感觉糟透了。”他轻声说，而她知道他一定正想着Carter，还有和她所有的那些可能。</p><p>“我情愿一个人，”Shaw说，“我擅长这个。”</p><p>“可能一年前是这样，”Reese说，“但现在，你还相信这句话么？”</p><p>Shaw没说话，因为她也没有这个问题的答案。</p><p>“Shaw，你差一点就死了，”Reese说，Shaw冲着他突然柔软的语调翻了个白眼，“这可能也不是你第一次，”他补充道，“但我们这行……真的很危险。”</p><p>“这正是我喜欢这行的原因。”Shaw说。</p><p>Reese点点头，“记得我曾给你说的那句话么？无需一个人走在黑暗中？”</p><p>“John。”Shaw说，声音沉了下来，满是威胁。</p><p>“她挺配你的。”Reese打断了她，全然不顾她的阻挠。Shaw甚至都不需要问他是在说谁，巨大的图书馆里，她独独来到了这个地方，这个唯一只关乎着Root的地方。而且这里的味道还有点像她，她想。</p><p>Shaw摇摇头，移开视线，“如果是我配不上她怎么办？”她静静的问。</p><p>John耸耸肩，“你不试试的话，永远都不会知道。”</p><p>沉默再次弥漫开来，但Shaw根本就没注意到，她的思绪已回到了那个前不着村后不着店的小镇里，她整个人生都从未那样无聊过，直到the Machine找上了她。</p><p>The Machine选择了让<em>她</em>去救Root，那个电话没有打给Reese，也没有给其他什么人。或许她是离得最近的，也或许the Machine知道她会去，而Reese不会。她不知道答案是什么，但她知道那时她不想失去Root，现在也不。</p><p>然后Shaw做出了一个决定，就在这一刻整个世界都因此而清明，屋里像是亮堂了许多，而她在很长时间以来第一次真正的开始觉得，一切都会好起来。</p><p>“我打扰你们了么？”Finch出现在门口，好奇的看着肩并肩沉默的坐在一起的他们。</p><p>“我俩刚在商量我们需要一个新的行动基地。”Reese说，没有提起他们真正谈论的那个话题，对此Shaw很感激。</p><p>“没错，”她说，往语气里强加了一丝轻佻，“我们想搬到射击场去。”</p><p>Finch在他们俩间来回看了几眼，表情很是震惊，“我看不行。”</p><p>*</p><p>两天过后Shaw还是没有听到Root的什么消息，她尽力让自己不去担心，但其结果便是她更加的担心了。在她问起时，Reese和Finch表示不清楚，而the Machine也没有给她一点消息。</p><p>现在既然她已经决定了，决定顺其自然的去试试，她的耐心开始渐渐的见了底，这导致她对周遭的所有东西都保持着高度警觉。Finch时不时就会担忧的看她一眼，这让她想着她现在看起来到底有多糟。但Reese看着她时总带着一脸莫名其妙的欣慰，像是很为他自己的做的事骄傲一样，这让她很想直接一巴掌拍过去。</p><p>极客小分队在Root走了之后显得尤为失落，但Harold迅速的便征服了他们。他们在Harold的要求下心惊胆战的从藏身的旅馆里走了出来，紧接着便是Shaw听过的最为生僻技术的一段对话。他们现在明显都知道了the Machine的存在，看着Harold的眼神总带着些敬畏和崇拜，像是无法接受他便是那个建造了the Machine的人一样。</p><p>他们真的很烦，但号码来得近乎是毫无休止，这让Shaw松了口气，因为她至少还有个可以发泄的地方。</p><p>“你觉得the Machine还在生成相关号码么？”在去找他们最新那个号码的路上，Shaw开口问Reese。</p><p>Reese耸耸肩，“如果它还在的话，问题就是：是谁在管？”</p><p>Shaw想着Root是不是就在忙着这些，这想法一天都萦绕在她脑海里，导致她不小心弄断了一个人的手。Reese没发表什么评论。</p><p>回到安全屋后他们看到了Fusco，除了穿着之外其他的看起来都还挺不错。Harold宣称他们需要休息一晚，带他们朝街尾的一个酒吧走去。在意识到要去哪儿之后，Daizo的脸瞬间亮了起来，但在Harold把一杯无糖汽水放在他面前时，他的眼神又迅速黯淡了下去，难掩失望。Daniel和Jason对着各自的啤酒咧着嘴吃吃的笑了，而Shaw的嘴角也忍不住有些上扬。</p><p>“听说多亏了你我才能活下来。”Fusco说，无声的滑上吧台，在她旁边的位置上坐着。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“举手之劳，做点擅长的事而已。”</p><p>“那看起来你在救我命这方面还是挺擅长的，谢谢。”Fusco真诚的说，用他那杯苏打水碰了碰她的啤酒瓶。</p><p>“Finch有告诉过你前因后果么？”她问，喝了一大口啤酒。</p><p>Lionel转头看了看Finch，他正在为Daniel先前的一个玩笑大笑不止，然后才转过头看着她，“其实，”他说，“我觉得我不想知道。”</p><p>Shaw惊讶的瞥了他一眼，“明智的选择。”</p><p>“是嘛，无知便是福什么的。”Fusco说。</p><p>他们在沉默中坐了一会儿，然后Fusco笨拙的举起手，像是想来亲切地拍拍她的背、或是做些其他同样恶心的动作，但她的眼神让他迅速的停了手，他起身朝其他人坐的桌子走了过去。</p><p>她一口喝完剩下的啤酒，在其他人发现之前悄悄的离开了酒吧。外面很冷，风如刀割般划过了她的脸，但她很喜欢这感觉，这让她变得更加清醒和警觉。她深吸一口气，在酒吧外的街道上静静的站着。</p><p>她不知道自己在那儿站了多久，直到她感到身后有人，而那个的气味比任何东西都更为明白的告诉了她那是谁。</p><p>“你知道，”Shaw说，“如果不是the Machine，你根本不可能这样悄无声息的溜到我身后。”</p><p>“Sameen，随你怎么自我安慰。”Root傻笑道。</p><p>Shaw本来在笑，但在转过身看到Root的脸后开始忍不住深深皱眉，“Root，真糟。”她伸出手轻柔的划过Root脸上的那些青一块紫一块的淤青，<em>这是我干的</em>，她想，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“没事，”Root说，抓着她的手腕拉开了她的手，“会好的，而且，你被我又是电击又是下药的弄过多少次了？我觉得是我们扯平了。”</p><p>“你就是这么想的？我是为了扯平才这么做的？”</p><p>“Shaw，”Root小心翼翼的说，“别这样，没事的，真没事。”</p><p>但Shaw摇摇头，Root是曾给她下过药、电击过她也绑架过她，但Shaw做的事还是太过了。而直到现在，直到她再一次看到Root、看到那些她导致的伤口和疼痛时，她才意识到前些天晚上她到底是有多么的失控 。</p><p>但那个想法又来了，那个小小的疑虑，告诉她这是个糟糕透顶的主意。但Root还在抓着她的手腕拉着她，这让Shaw想起了Reese那句话，说她不必一直一个人走下去。</p><p>“我——”她开口，但想说的话都消散在了空中，所有的勇气都烟消云散，Root略有些忧伤的看着她，放开了手。</p><p>“没和他们一起庆祝么？”Root问，突然转变了话题，从窗户外看着里面Finch那群人，在啤酒间大笑着开着玩笑，完全隔离在她们之外。</p><p>Shaw耸耸肩，“有些想回家，”她皱眉补上了一句，“如果我还有家的话。”她还没回过她那个地方，这段时间他们都窝在安全屋里忙着一个接一个的号码。</p><p>Root微笑了起来，在她面前晃着一串钥匙，“The Machine的礼物，”她说，“抱歉给了你一个十分无趣的化名，也还要感谢你没有因此无聊透顶开始拿整个镇的人出气。”</p><p>Shaw惊讶的看着她，接着笑着接过了那串钥匙。</p><p>“她会短信告诉你地址的。”Root补充道，转身便准备离开。</p><p>“等等，这就没了？你要去哪儿？”</p><p>Root停下脚步，转过身看着她，“我还有些跑腿的活要干。”</p><p>“什么活？”Shaw问，觉得the Machine给Root的“跑腿”工作不应该只是买东西那么简单。</p><p>“扫尾工作而已。”Root含糊的说。</p><p>“Root。”Shaw警告到。</p><p>Root叹了口气，“必须要除掉Greer。”</p><p>“我能知道这代表什么么？”</p><p>“这么说吧，这要涉及到他公寓里的500千克的可卡因。”Root得意的笑了。</p><p>“不错，”Shaw说，饶有兴味的摇摇头。“等等，”她慌忙叫住了正准备离开的Root，“就……小心些。”Shaw说。</p><p>Root点点头，转身准备离开。</p><p>“还有，”Shaw说，Root再一次停下脚步夸张的叹了口气，“如果你需要后援的话，就是……呃……你知道我在哪儿。”</p><p>Root恼火的点点头，但脸上还是在笑，转身离开。但在过街过了一半时，Shaw再一次叫住了她。</p><p>“还有件事。”Shaw说，Root扬起眉毛好奇的看着她。Shaw上前一步倾身吻了上去，她的唇温柔而又浅浅的划过了Root的，期间小心的避开了Root的淤青。这个吻结束得比她愿意得要早，但在分开时，Root专注的看着她，已经有些上气不接下气，脸上是她长时间以来见到的最为诚挚的一个笑。</p><p>“Shaw，再见。”Root说，一脸满足的笑。</p><p>这次Shaw没有再叫住她，她看着Root转过弯消失在了拐角处。</p><p>Shaw重重的叹了口气，想着她是从什么时候开始变得如此可悲，而就像是在回答她心里的这个疑问似的，口袋里的手机响了。她拿出手机，瞪着the Machine发给她的那个地址。</p><p>“这都是你的错，”她对着手机说，知道the Machine在听，“然后现在我竟然会跟个手机讲话，”她咕哝道，摇摇头，“而且还在自言自语，真他妈好极了。”</p><p>*</p><p>The Machine给她的那个地址在城里的富人区，那种她一般不会考虑的地方，即便Harold给她的工资足够她买得起，好吧，是Harold原来给的工资。随着the Machine的重新上线，她觉得所有的事都在渐渐回归正常，当然，他们做的那些事并不太能算作正常。</p><p>公寓很宽敞，而且不是她一贯那样的毫无装饰，但她觉得她应该还是挺喜欢的，不过她的确有些好奇the Machine给的这个公寓为什么会有两间卧室。厨房很大，而当她打开冰箱时，她高兴的发现里面已经已经放满了各式各样的枪，还有六大箱啤酒。<em>非常不错</em>，她想。</p><p>Shaw抓了瓶啤酒，在她的新沙发上坐下，把脚翘在茶几上。一瓶快要见底时，她的手机响了，上面显示着未知号码，但她觉得这不是Finch。</p><p>“还喜欢你的新地方么？”Root高兴的问。</p><p>“我住过更差的。”Shaw冷淡的说。</p><p>“我就权当这是谢谢的意思了。”Root说，而Shaw一听就知道她一定在翻白眼。</p><p>“你在哪儿？”Shaw问，听到电话那头有地铁的声音。</p><p>“告诉过你了，在跑腿，”Root说，显得太过随意了一点，“不过别担心，我一会儿就可以过来帮你给床单洗洗礼。”</p><p>Shaw翻了个白眼，但还是笑得很开心，但随即她便想到the Machine可能会把她的表情转达给Root，于是她立刻板下脸来让自己面无表情。但接着她又意识到这简直是太荒谬可笑了，转而想坐得更随意一些，但她估计她还是失败了。</p><p>“噢，顺便说，”Root说，打断了她的想法，“你门口有人。”</p><p>“什么？你怎么……算了，当我没说。”Shaw说，随即她的门铃响了。</p><p>当她打开门时，一个快递员沉默的把一个包裹递给了她，Shaw接过后用脚踢上门，把手机夹在肩膀上，撕开了快递的包装盒，一个小而沉的东西落在了她手中，Shaw震惊地盯着那东西，不知道该说些什么。</p><p>“你以为在你中枪后便弄丢了对吧？”Root的话里满是笑意。</p><p>Shaw盯着手里的列宁勋章，大拇指不停的划过它的表面，随着她的动作勋章明亮的一闪，反射出了窗外的街灯。“Root，你是怎么——”</p><p>“觉得我该在你好转前先替你保管着。”Root说。</p><p>Shaw不知道该说些什么，坐回到沙发上，瞪着手里的勋章，想着她过去在所有的事上都有多么的过份。</p><p>“好了，”隔了一会儿Root说，“得走了。”</p><p>“什么？”Shaw突然问，“哦对，跑腿……喂，Root，”她犹豫的加了一句，“…谢谢。”</p><p>“Shaw，随时乐意。”Root回答，语气里满是笑意。</p><p>“呃，Root，还有，”Shaw说，清了清嗓子，“如果你待会儿想过来的话……直接来就是了，呃，我是说，如果你想的话。或者…我们也可以出去晃晃……什么的。”她无力的补上最后那几个字，在心里狠狠畏缩了一下。</p><p>“为什么？Sameen Shaw，你是在邀我约会么？”Root明朗的说，她听起来对这个很是激动，Shaw咬了咬牙。</p><p>“听着，如果你一定要小题大做的话，”Shaw对着电话恶狠狠的威胁，“就当我没说。”</p><p>“才没有，我发誓，”Root无辜的说，但Shaw完全不信，“但我真的很喜欢，”她严肃的补充道，“出去晃晃‘什么的’。”</p><p>Shaw觉得Root应该是在取笑她，这让她有了股收回刚才那些话的强烈冲动，但她紧紧的拽着手里的列宁勋章，想着Root为她做的那些事。至少她可以为了Root一起去试试，这是Root应得的，或许对她们而言都是。</p><p>Root说了再见之后挂了电话，Shaw向后靠在沙发靠垫上，对着空啤酒瓶的标签深深的担忧着，任由时间一点点流过、走入深夜。</p><p>她们会没事的，她想，不管她们间有多么的奇怪和混乱，她们会没事的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>六个月后</strong>
</p><p>她从前门溜进去的时候，屋里一片漆黑，静得吓人。The Machine给她规划了一条横穿客厅的路，但现在她已对这个地方了如指掌，可以在黑暗里毫无磕碰的自己穿过去，路上还成功的避开了那个有点松动的地板，一旦踩上去那咯吱咯吱的响声完全可以在万籁俱寂的夜晚里飘扬万里。这便是前门边上那个弹孔的由来，但这作为装饰其实还蛮有意思的。</p><p>要无声的进到卧室里去才是最为棘手的部分，Root在门口脱下了她的夹克和鞋，闪身进去，然后轻轻把门带上，蹑手蹑脚的朝屋里那张床和上面唯一的那个人走去。</p><p>Root小心翼翼的在床边坐上，床垫在她的重量下轻轻抖了抖，微微有些下沉。她伸出手，轻柔的拨开床上那人脸上的一缕乱发，但手腕立刻被人抓住了，死死的扣在原地。</p><p>“你真的不能再这么干了。”Shaw含混不清的说，勉力把眼睛睁开一条缝看着她。</p><p>“Shaw，见到你我也很高兴。”Root说，还是带着笑，搁平时，她这样偷偷溜进来的下场都不怎么好看，不是被枪指着，就是脖子上被架了把刀。Root忍不住笑了，她们间还是有点进展。</p><p>Root叉开腿坐在Shaw的腰上，倾身低下头，在快碰到Shaw的嘴唇时停了下来，“想我了没？”</p><p>“没。”Shaw说。</p><p>“撒谎。”Root含糊的说，轻轻咬着Shaw的下唇。</p><p>Shaw纹丝不动的躺着，明显还半梦半醒，但在Root的舌一路划过她的下巴停在颈间时，她还是明显放松了下来。</p><p>“我还是喜欢一个人睡。”Shaw咕哝道，在Root吸吮着她的脖子时发出了一声轻微的呻吟。</p><p>“你得学会分享，毕竟，我们这是在谈恋爱不是么。”Root说，重新抬头吻上了Shaw。</p><p>“我们才没有在谈恋爱。”Shaw对着她的嘴说。</p><p>“其实，我们有。”Root说，伸出舌头短暂的挑逗了会儿Shaw的，当她收回去时，Shaw恼火的抱怨了声。</p><p>“不，”Shaw说，“我们没有。”</p><p>“不，”Root坚持到，再次低头吻了下去，“我们有。”</p><p>“好吧，”Shaw说，抓着Root的上臂把她往上推，直到她们都坐了起来，“但如果你敢告诉其他人，我立刻就杀了你。”</p><p>“这敢情好。”Root说，但Shaw的舌头开始在她的脖子上做一些极其有趣的活动，让她很难集中精神。</p><p>Root的手指轻柔的穿过了Shaw的头发，抓着她的脸拉她上来，饥渴的吻了上去，两人的舌疯狂的绞在了一起。她虽然只离开了一周，但她无时不刻没在想念着这个，想念Shaw的味道，想念Shaw紧贴着她的这个感觉。</p><p>Shaw的手游荡到了她的衬衫下面，这让她禁不住一阵战栗。她呻吟了一声，但在Shaw的手滑过她的右侧时，还是忍不住疼得吸了口气。</p><p>Shaw立刻就退了回去，抬头阴沉沉的看着她，抬起她的衬衫开始检查。她没有抗拒，因为Shaw一脸的不爽代表着她已经进入了医生模式，马上就要开始大惊小怪的叽叽喳喳。</p><p>“你真的得小心点，”Shaw说，掀开绷带的一角好看得仔细些，“或者换个称职点的后援，而不是你那三个小傀儡跟班。”</p><p>“我没事。”Root坚持到，她确实没事。伤口是穿透性的，基本上只能算是擦伤，甚至都没流多少血。</p><p>“Root，你中枪了。”Shaw教训道，而Root可以看到另一个女人眼里有一丝明显的担忧。这不怎么常见，Shaw通常会把这种情绪藏得很好，但偶尔Root还是能看得到，这让Shaw的这通叽叽喳喳变得还能忍，她忍不住微笑了起来。</p><p>“这是意外，”Root解释说，“Jason不是故意的。”</p><p>“这是Greenfield弄的？”Shaw不敢相信。</p><p>“平心而论，”Root十分在理的说，“他瞄准的是那个恐怖分子，只是不小心打偏了而已。”</p><p>“够了，”Shaw恼火的说，“我要带他们三个去练习打靶。”</p><p>“我敢肯定他们会十分激动的，”Root挖苦道，“但其实Jason有点怕你。”</p><p>闻言Shaw脸上的表情立刻变了，像是很为自己骄傲，但这表情迅速消失了，她继续埋头捣鼓Root的伤口。Root不是很清楚原因，Shaw似乎在第一眼便决定不喜欢Jason，Daniel和Daizo她似乎都还能忍，但却总会和Jason暗暗较劲，不过至少，这不喜欢是相互的。</p><p>“谁给你缝合的？”Shaw问，检查完毕，把绷带绑回原位。</p><p>“Daizo。”</p><p>“Daizo？”Shaw重复了一遍，“那个见血就晕的Daizo？”Shaw说，对着这业余急救水平忍不住的摇头。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，“我真没事。”她说，开始吻着Shaw以证明她的观点，Shaw最终还是柔和了下来，放开了她的衬衫，转而抓着她的臀部把她拉近了些。</p><p>Root加深了这个吻，把手伸到了Shaw的衣服下面，一路滑了上去，和Shaw的乳头纠缠了起来。Shaw很不像Shaw的对着她的嘴发出了一声类似于呻吟的声音，但Root知道她一旦提起也只会遭到Shaw暴风雨般的强烈否认，所以她什么都没说，转而想把Shaw往床上推。但Shaw没有让步，她抓住Root的手腕，咧嘴笑了。</p><p>“我有允许你碰我么？”</p><p>“没有。”Root说。</p><p>“你好像很等不及的样子。”Shaw说，一脸得意的笑。</p><p>这挑逗的语气倒挺新鲜，但Root不打算抱怨什么，毕竟Shaw正吻着她，在轻柔的咬着她的下唇。这周似乎对于她们俩都挺漫长的，因为Shaw几乎是立刻就放开了她的手腕，又把手伸到了她的衬衫下面，小心翼翼的避开了伤口，一路向上熟练的用一只手解开了她的胸罩。</p><p>“现在又是谁等不及了？”她对着Shaw耳语。</p><p>“闭嘴。”Shaw重新吻了上来，Root呻吟了一声，声音稍微夸张了些，想得到另一个女人更强烈些的反应。但Shaw没有上当，反而抓得更加用力了，指甲都嵌进了肉里，像是谅她也不敢继续下去。而Root，理所当然的接受了挑战，但在正准备张嘴时，外面突然传来了声响动，她迅速停住了动作。</p><p>客厅里那块松动的地板响亮的咯吱了一声，让她们俩都僵在了原地，稍稍分开了些。</p><p>“你把黄金三角带回来了？”Shaw生气的问。</p><p>Root摇摇头，又是一阵咯吱声，卧室门渐渐打开了。</p><p>Root和Shaw立刻交换了个眼神，“Gen。”她们同时说。一点没错，Gen出现在了门口，困倦的揉着眼睛。</p><p>“Root！”看到她后，她响亮的叫了一声，“你回来了！”她看起来是发自内心的在高兴她回来了，这让Root心里一暖。The Machine在她耳里咕哝了句（声音十分的得意）“早告诉你了”，但Root忽略掉了她。“噢，我打扰你们了么？”Gen加了句，瞪着她们俩。</p><p>“没有。”Shaw若无其事的说。</p><p>“有。”Root意有所指。</p><p>“我们只是在聊天。”Shaw补充道，对着Root怒目而视。</p><p>“一点没错。”Gen说，一脸恶心的皱了皱鼻子。</p><p>Shaw慌忙拿开了她的手，后退远离了Root一点，似乎这就能让她们现在的体位显得更纯洁一点似的。在Gen搬进来之后，Shaw那副假正经的样子简直就是激萌。当然，如果Root在可见的将来还想要和Shaw做爱的话 ，她便绝对不会当着Shaw的面说这话，更不用提她们现在还靠得如此的近。</p><p>“你给我带礼物了么？”Gen兴奋的问。</p><p>“你就不能等早上再说么？”Root说。</p><p>“从技术层面上讲，现在已经是早上了。”Gen指出，瞥了眼床头柜上的闹钟，上面正写着4:08am。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，“好吧。”她说，起身把Gen朝门外推。这孩子一次比一次淘气，Root常想着Shaw又在其中发挥了多大的功效。至少在暑假刚开始的时候，Harold还尝试过在Gen呆在图书馆的那段时间里教她点礼貌。</p><p>Root从沙发上拿过她的夹克，翻了翻口袋，从里面掏出了什么东西递给Gen。</p><p>Gen贪婪的抓了过去，但在看到是什么后脸上难掩失望，“手表？”她瞪着这个庞大的计时器，“这有点逊。”</p><p>Shaw从卧室那边轻蔑的哼了一声，抱着手靠在门框上。</p><p>Root狠狠的瞪了她们俩一眼，从Gen手上一把抓过那个表，按下了一个侧键，一个小红灯亮了起来，Gen好奇的凑了过来，突然又有了兴趣。</p><p>“声像记录。”Root解释说，又按了下侧键，红灯熄灭了。</p><p>“酷毙了！”Gen说，连谢谢都没说便直接跑回了她的卧室。而<em>这</em>，绝对是Shaw带出来的。</p><p>“Finch不是说不要鼓励这个么？”Shaw说，一脸好笑的看着Gen的方向。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，Harold还坚持过不要用枪，也不要用他们那些间谍工具，“不让他知道也没什么坏处。”</p><p>“你这是从死人身上偷的么？”Shaw问。</p><p>“他那时还没死。”Root毫不在意的说。他无疑会因失血过多而死，但当她拿走手表把他扔在那儿时，他还活着。</p><p>“你给我带了什么？”Shaw问。</p><p>“谁说我给你带东西了？”Root说。</p><p>Shaw迅速拉下了脸，Root考虑过要不要再玩她一会儿，但她已经在凌晨四点弄醒了Shaw，还尝试着掩饰她的枪伤，今天之内她都不应该再得寸进尺，所以她直接从后口袋里掏出了一张叠好的纸递给了Shaw。</p><p>“你说的没错，”在展开那张纸后Shaw的脸明显的亮了，这让Root忍不住笑了起来，“Mario的龙虾饺的确是一绝。”</p><p>“早告诉过你了。”Shaw说，眼睛迅速的扫视着食谱。</p><p>“烤箭鱼。”Root朝那张秘方点点头，“他们吃过，闻起来很香。”</p><p>“你什么时候打算做给我吃？”Shaw问。</p><p>“可能待会儿，如果你表现好的话。”Root说，把Shaw拉过来吻她，很高兴Shaw没再对她是否会在吃的东西里给她下药的事疑神疑鬼。</p><p>Shaw把她向后推，直到她的腿碰到了沙发，她顺势坐下，把Shaw拉过来坐在她大腿上。</p><p>“你们知道我听得到对吧？”Gen在她的卧室里喊了一句。</p><p>Shaw直起身，嘴唇危险的抿成一条线，“这孩子快把我的性生活都毁了，”她生气的说，“她什么时候才能回学校？”</p><p>“一个月三周零四天。”Root说，the Machine给她精确到了几分几秒，但Shaw不需要知道，“还有，别假装你不喜欢她让她跟着。”</p><p>Shaw对她怒目而视，但没有否认。</p><p>“而且，”Root补充道，“没有她你要拿谁做借口连着三晚上半夜溜出去买冰淇淋？”</p><p>Shaw稍稍向后退了些，“好了，我们需要好好谈谈这事，你不能每次出去的时候都让the Machine来监视我。”</p><p>“这不是监视。”Root坚持到，只是检查一下而已，确保Shaw没有彻底恼火到暴走、一枪崩了Gen之类的。这没有哪儿不对的，完全合理。</p><p>“这很吓人，”Shaw继续怒目而视，但Root却一直在笑，“随你吧，”Shaw说，“我要回去了。”</p><p>Root看着她站了起来，骤然失去另一个人的体温让她觉得有些冷。她向后倒在沙发靠背上，听着耳里的the Machine轻声说着话，告诉她那三个人已经安全的回到了安全屋里。Root微笑了起来，平生第一次感到了归属感，觉得她被接纳了，她终于成了什么中的一员。</p><p>Shaw从门里面探出头，“你到底还来不来？”</p><p>Root笑得更开心了。</p><p>她们间的进展真心不小。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>